Hero
by marixoxella
Summary: After recieving his last badge, Ash decides to make his way to the Hoenn League Tournament... Misty is also invited to watch... What happens when they meet again and Ash must save the world once more? AAML Pokeshipping
1. The Rain Badge

Author's Note: I don't own Pokemon, I'm not trying to keep track of the way Pokemon on television is going even though Ash's final gym battle will be against Wallace I think, (it says it on my sister's sapphire game). This is my own thing so if something happens on TV in the battle that didn't happen here or happened to happen here, it's not my fault!. This is my first Pokemon fic ever (even though I've wrote my own personal bloopers) so please be nice!

Thanks and here you have it;

Hero.

x…/\/\...x

Chapter 1 – The Rain Badge

"Pikachu I choose you!" The spunky yellow electric Pokemon jumped down from its trainer's shoulder and stood on one of the square platforms; the only surfaces in the battle dome.

"Go, Luvy!" Wallace, leader of the Sootopolis gym and Ash Ketchum's last obstacle before reaching the Hoenn League exclaimed, releasing a Luvdisc.

"Luvdisc, Luv Luv, Luvdisc, Luv!" the heart-shaped Pokemon splashed into the pool the battle stadium was made up of.

Ash and Wallace stood on opposite sides of this gigantic mass of water, Wallace on a high, green diving board while Ash stood near the border of the pool with nothing but a platform around him.

"Luvdisc, eh?" Ash smirked and took out his Pokedex.

"Luvdisc, the rendezvous water Pokemon; because of Luvdisc's agility, its attacks are twice as swift as a regular water type. Luvdisc's speed is instantly raised when rain dance is in effect," the Pokedex recited matter-of-factly.

"Luvdisc may be fast, but not fast enough for," Ash stood up straight and exclaimed, "Pikachu, tackle!"

Pikachu hopped from platform to platform quickly and went to tackle Luvdisc and—

"Luvy, dodge it!" Luvdisc moved to the left at the speed of light just as Pikachu reached it and was at the other side of the pool in a second.

Pikachu stopped and sat straight, facing Luvdisc. Ash smirked and grinned brightly, ordering Pikachu to use thundershock on the entire pool. If he won this last round, Ash could participate in the long awaited Hoenn League. In the last two rounds, Ash had won with Torkoal until Wallace's Milotic had used recover without being ordered and then water pulse to knock out Torkoal; making the battle 1-1.

Pikachu zapped the water with a tremendous blast and without the need of orders, Luvdisc ducked underwater.

"That finished it," Ash's smile grew wider as he saw that Luvdisc didn't come back up.

"Are you sure Ash?" Wallace gave him a white smile and flipped his hair, "Now, Luvy, GO!"

Ash felt a jolt of panic and Luvdisc swam right under Pikachu's platform in the middle of the arena and knocked its head on the bottom of it.

Pikachu yelped and was toppled into the water, where it floated, searching for a sight of Luvdisc.

Ash gasped and leaned over to see if he could spot Luvdisc as it dove into the darkness of the still waters, "but… electricity should have done something!"

"Just like a glamorous beauty queen reclaims her prize, Luvdisc will claim her opponent," Wallace giggled, flipped his vibrant blue hair once more and chuckled.

"Oh no," May and Max exclaimed from the stands, where they were sitting with Brock, watching the battle intently.

"This is bad," Brock crossed his arms and nodded sternly, "since Ash can't see where Luvdisc is in that dark water, he doesn't know where to send Pikachu's attack."

"What about the thundershock? We saw it course through all the pool, how could Luvdisc have avoided it?" May questioned.

Max knew that one, "Luvdisc must've known from experience that an electric Pokemon would do that, so it took the hit underwater and then used safeguard. It's hurt but just barely; obviously Wallace has strengthened its power to protect itself. That's why it took so long to surface…"

They continued watching the battle, contemplating Ash's next possible move. Ash grimaced and pondered what Pikachu could do.

"If Pikachu couldn't affect Luvdisc in the water…" Ash murmured, "then maybe he can outside of it! That's it! Pikachu, look underwater and tell me when you've spotted Luvdisc's form!"

Pikachu nodded and dived, exclaiming "pika," underwater.

"Ok," Ash smirked, "Pikachu, use Irontail on Luvdisc and knock it out of the water!"

Everything was silent until you heard a giant splash and Luvdisc was sent flying out of the water and onto one of the platforms where it coughed softly and tried to regain power.

"Luvy!" Wallace exclaimed, thinking up a move, "use—"

"Pikachu," Ash cut him off, "thundershock Luvdisc now!"

A giant lightning shot of the water and hit Luvdisc at full power. The heart-shaped Pokemon cried out and coughed smoke before it fainted.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the winner of a Rain Badge!" the referee signaled and Ash jumped up and down happily.

"Yeah, we won Pikachu!" Pikachu zoomed out of the water and into Ash's arms happily with a squeaky "cha!"

------

"Yes! Hoenn League here I come!" Ash Ketchum, turned his Poke cap backwards and held his newly earned badge in the air, "Yes I got a Rain Badge!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, hopping on Ash's shoulder.

"Congratulations Ash," Wallace walked up to him and shook hands proudly, flipping his white hair, "Glad to battle such a skilled trainer as yourself, you deserved it!"

"I know I did," Ash replied proudly, "and I will be the champion of the Hoenn League no matter what!"

"Now Ash," Brock reminded knowingly, "don't get ahead of yourself just yet, you don't know who you're going against!"

"Oh cheer up mate!" Wallace laughed his British laugh, "Ash won fair and square, there's this lovely island; Pacifidlog, near here, a few miles away… You can rest there before going to the Tournament; that's where it takes place I'm told… They have wonderful food and a Pokemon Center!"

"Cool," Ash, May, and Max commented while a dreamy look overcame Brock.

"Oh, where there's a Pokemon Center there's a Nurse Joy," he said romantically, "and where there's Nurse Joy there's Officer Jenny and there I must be!"

"Whatever Romeo, chill out," Max pull his ear until Brock was back to normal.

Ash smiled nervously and turned back to Wallace, "So Pacifidlog huh? I guess that's where we'll be!"

"There's a ferry traveling there in about half an hour so you'd better hurry before it leaves!" Wallace warned, "it was wonderful battle you Ash!"

"Same to you Wallace," Ash returned his warm gesture and turned toward the door with May, Max, and Brock on his trail.

"Bye!" Wallace jumped up and down gaily and flipped his blue hair one last tiem before he was out of there sight.

"A bit weird isn't he?" May questioned to the group, "I mean the way he does that flip thingy all the time…"

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway May," Brock pointed out, "if he's strong in battle, that's all that should matter."

"Besides," Ash cut in, "I beat him so if he was a strong gym leader I must be a pretty great trainer!"

"Great my butt, you wouldn't know great," May countered, "if it danced naked in front of you."

"Wanna bet," Ash growled angrily.

"Doesn't this remind me of something?" Brock said thoughtfully, more to himself than the others, "yep it does."

"Of what?" Max asked, while the other two bickered.

"Of when Misty was here," Brock said satisfied.

"You mean Misty? The gym leader who used to travel with you guys?" Max asked, "She is so cool!"

"Yeah, she is, when it came to battling," Brock smiled and caught Ash's eye, "but she wasn't so cool when her temper got the better of her and Ash; all they did most of the time was argue."

"Really? Kind of like Ash and May?" Max gestured to Ash and May who had stopped fighting and were now listening to the others' conversation.

"Kind of, but not exactly," Brock said loudly enough for Ash to hear, "but there was something different about Misty…"

"What do you mean?" Ash said angrily, "what's so different?"

Brock chuckled and shook his head, "You'll find out!"

Ash, May, and Max scratched their heads but nothing more was said until they reached the ferry port.


	2. Just to bother Ash

Author's Note: To my reviewers:

gilmaxter: Well, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

justinkira: Yeah I've always wanted Misty to come back, I hope they do bring her back to the series!

AshK: I will keep it up:p

Sumi chan: here's your update!

dbztgfan2004: totally with you on that! AAML

Scribblez: Continued!

PsYcHoPaThIcJoY: I agree, I hate it when they don't include battles! Well I'm changing that!

Chapter 2 – Just to Bother Ash

"Azurill, go!" the girl watched her Pokemon step on one of the platforms and cry out its name confidently.

"I choose you, Sparky!" the boy grinned and watched the Pokemon step forward.

"Oh yeah, I remember you," the gym leader smirked and folded her arms, "same Pokemon your exact twin would've chosen against me…"

"So you remember Ash too huh?" the challenger pulled his hat backwards and said, "ready?"

"Begin!" the gym leader's sisters announced.

"Sparky, quick attack!" the brown haired boy yelled and the Pikachu was off.

"Dodge it," Azurill moved to the right, but the Pikachu continued following it until Azurill was toppled into the water.

"Wow, you're good," the gym leader smiled brightly, "too bad this isn't an official battle, otherwise I'd go easy on you, Richie!"

"I don't need your badge Misty," Richie replied politely, "I got it a long time ago against all three of your sisters."

"Well they are pretty easy to beat," Misty grinned jokingly as her sisters exclaimed, "Like, hey!"

"Sparky, thundershock!"

"Azurill use ice beam to protect yourself," Misty remembered the attack she rarely used.

As the thundershock was reaching its target, Azurill quickly made a barrier in front of it that the shock quickly broke but left Azurill unharmed.

"I see your Azurill is strong," Richie commented and dropped his gaze to the ground before him, analyzing possible moves, "let's see, this is a water field and Azurill can protect itself instantly if it wants… but not that quickly!"

"Huh?" Misty looked puzzled as Richie ordered his Pikachu to use double team and advance on Azurill.

Misty quickly said to Azurill, "Do exactly what you did before but all around yourself."

Azurill began forming the barrier as 2 dozen "Sparkys" advanced on it from all sides. As Azurill was nearly finished, Richie exclaimed, "Sparky, now, tackle and then you know what to do!"

The Pikachu shot out of the bunch at full speed and got into Azurill's barrier just as the iced wall closed. Sparky knocked the water Pokemon against the wall, nodded to its master, and hit Azurill with its most powerful thundershock.

"Azurill!" Misty exclaimed watching as her Pokemon fainted.

She hopped from one platform to the other and took Azurill into her arms as Sparky scampered back onto Richie's shoulder proudly with a "Pikachu!"

"Good job Sparky," Richie laughed as his Pikachu licked his cheek lovingly.

He hopped toward Misty and helped her back to the land area of the giant arena, "Azurill was really good too, the way you two communicated so quickly!"

"Thanks, but you weren't half bad either," Misty handed her Azurill to her sister Lily and turned to Richie, shaking hands, "obviously, since you beat me!"

"Yeah I guess," Richie blushed and thanked her, "So how's my "twin" doing?"

"You mean Ash?" Misty smiled, "well I haven't spoken to him for a while but Professor Oak tells me it's because they're traveling to more islands than they're supposed to."

"Why's that?" Richie asked.

"Well, first off May is a Coordinator and wants to earn five contest ribbons so she can compete in this big festival contest," Misty answered, "and knowing Ash, he's probably getting lost too much without my help!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Richie said, "hey, I heard they're giving the Hoenn League soon, you think Ash is competing in this one?"

"Actually, I'm not so sure," Misty said, "I'm thinking he's probably gonna do next season's one—I honestly don't think he'd get all of his badges yet! Plus May—"

"Forget May," Richie smiled, "have alittle more confidence in Ash, he's a really good trainer!"

"I know, but since he's carrying so much weight around," she meant people, "I don't think he'd make it this quickly!"

"Hey, I'll tell you what, you've been working way too hard," Richie said, "I'm inviting you to come with me to the Hoenn League tournament, it doesn't matter if Ash is there or not because if he's not—"

"Then we can tell him the kind of competition he may be facing," Misty caught on.

"Plus you'll get a break from all of this training, if you want, you can invite Tracey to come, I'm sure he'd love sketching all the battles!"

"That's a great idea," Misty said, "C'mon, let's go call him."

Misty led him to the Pokephone and as they called up Tracey, there was a voice behind them, "Hey Misty."

Misty turned around and saw a blushing brown haired teenager holding a bouquet of flowers, "Hello, Georgio! What are you doing here?"

Before Georgio could answer, Richie asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, we met when, well," Misty and Georgio both blushed, "well Georgio wanted to take me out on a date to an Electabuzz game but I said no."

"Oh," Richie looked from Georgio to Misty and back to Georgio, "so what do you want, er, Georgio?"

"Well, umm, well M-Misty," Georgio handed Misty the rose bouquet and continued stuttering, "I er, well I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to, you know, there's this big Hoenn League and I have tickets and you know, um…"

"You want me to go with you?" Misty concluded.

"Well, in a sense, yes," Georgio sighed from all the frustration and stuck out the tickets shyly, "do I have to battle you this time too? Because I really trained my Delcatty and I know you've never been to that tournament and you love Pokemon—"

"It's fine," Misty smiled and glanced at Richie, "I was wondering, do you happen to have an extra ticket too?"

"Yeah, I have a lot, you see," Georgio explained in a breath, "my dad is friends with Professor Oak and Oak is going to be a guest announcer and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany us…"

Misty brightened up, "that would be great, even Professor Oak's coming!"

"Yeah, he invited this kid Tracey to come with us," Georgio smiled, "So you're saying you'll come?"

"Yes! We both are," Misty linked arms with Richie happily, "well, let's get ready!"

"Wait one minute!" Misty's sisters Violet, Lily, and Daisy stood behind Georgio, "Like, Misty, we need you to stay here since you're our "substitute gym leader" and you're totally raising our gym status, you can't leave for that long!"

"But guys," Misty complained, "I've been here for too long and you know I really want to be the best water Pokemon trainer! I want to watch matches live!"

"You can watch them right here," Violet stated.

"Please, I'd really like to go," Misty pleaded, "We got free tickets and besides you said I'm only a 'substitute', you guys can take over now!"

"Well, like, Misty we mean you were substitute because," all three of them posed gracefully, "the three sensational sisters are the only true gym leaders, you're just here to win our battles!"

"Fine," Misty said, "then I'll battle all three of you for permission to go!"

"Misty, are you, like sure?" Daisy asked unsurely, "I mean, we're pretty good together!"

"I'm positive," Misty smiled cunningly, "I'll pick three Pokemon and you all each pick one, when two of our Pokemon are unable to battle, the other one wins."

"Like, fine," the sisters chanted and grabbed three Pokeballs.

Misty did the same and headed to the opposite side of the pool, throwing out Gyarados, Horsea, and as she called out Starmie; Psyduck popped into the water.

"Psyduck!" Misty exclaimed annoyed.

"Psy, Psy!" it cried, trying as hard as it could to sustain itself above the water.

Gyarados came up right in time and swooped the confused Pokemon onto one of the colored platforms.

"Wait, Psyduck can't swim?" Richie and Georgio exclaimed.

All three of the sensational sisters began laughing at Misty, nodding their heads.

"Psyduck re—" Misty was just about to say when her sisters quickly told her she wasn't allowed to recall her Pokemon when it was already on the battle area, "What, but you know Psyduck can never do anything!"

"We know," they chanted calling out Staru, Goldeen, and Seel.

"Ugh!" Misty slapped her forehead then remembered something and thought _hey I don't think my sisters know Psyduck can do Confusion and Disable! Well, I know how to win now!_

"Goldeen, use horn attack against Horsea!" Lily commanded and Goldeen shot its way at the small seahorse.

"Horsea," Misty smirked, "hide behind Psyduck!"

Horsea looked at her confused but obeyed and just like Misty wanted, Goldeen attacked the panicky Psyduck. Psyduck was knocked down but still good to battle. Then Misty ordered Gyarados to use Hyperbeam on Staru, but just as it started forming, Daisy and Lily ordered Goldeen and Seel to tackle Gyarados from both sides. Gyarados was hurt but shot its Hyperbeam anyway. Unfortunately the angle was wrong and it hit a distressed Psyduck, who wailed and took the hit.

"Oh no, that wasn't supposed to happen," Misty said unsurely, _if Psyduck gets hit and not bitten or grabbed at its head then it won't be able to do its special attacks, _"Wait, I know! Gyarados wrap yourself around Psyduck's body and squish it really hard!"

Gyarados had just recovered slightly from the hit and wondered what Misty had in plan, but reluctantly did as she said.

"PSY, psy, psy, DUCK!" Psyduck became anxious and squirmed in Gyarados' grasp.

"Like, Misty, are you out of your mind?" her sisters asked nervously, "what are you doing to your Pokemon?"

Even the Pokemon seemed confused, but since the sensational sisters were so puzzled, they chose to watch rather than attack. No one knew what Misty was doing.

"Psyduck!" Misty exclaimed confidently as Psyduck froze and its eyes began to glow white, "Use confusion on Staru, Goldeen, and Seel!"

Suddenly the three Pokemon were levitated off the ground and began squirming around like crazy.

"Hey, Seel/Goldeen/Staru, what are you, like doing?" the girls yelled.

"Yes!" Misty whispered and looked up yelling, "Now, Psyduck, DISABLE!"

Psyduck moved the Pokemon in midair and slammed them, hard, against the platforms.

"All three of Lily, Violet, and Daisy's Pokemon are unable to battle, Misty is the winner!" Richie declared, holding up his left arm indicating Misty.

"Yes! Good job Psyduck!" Misty ran over and hugged the still distressed Pokemon.

"Psy," it had no idea what had happened.

"Wow, that was like pretty good," her sisters had to admit and returned all of their fainted Pokemon.

"So that means I can go right?" Misty smiled and winked, "I am definitely taking Psyduck with me to the tournament—just in case!"

Lily, Daisy, and Violet nodded and walked over to Misty, "Yes you are but whatever! This will just help us practice against other little trainers and when you come back, we'll be ready for a rematch!"

"That would be great," it was good to agree with her sisters for once, "So as soon as Azurill has recovered, we can go."

Georgio blushed and Richie nodded, "we'll go ahead and you can meet up with us at Oak's laboratory and then we'll go, how about that?"

"Sure," Misty nodded and bid her friends farewell, going to her room to pack her new pink bag and wear her new clothes.

_I hope Ash won't be there, otherwise he might think_, she blushed, _that I'm dating Richie or Georgio—Because they are kind of cute._

_Maybe I should date them, _Misty's frown instantly turned into a smirk,

_Just to bother Ash._


	3. Path to Pacifidlog

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! Here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3 – Path to Pacifidlog

Ash and friends reached the port just as the ferry blew its horn for final passengers to hop on.

"Who knew," May gasped, breathing and exhaling puffs of air slowly so she could keep up with Brock and Ash, "that the Sootopolis gym would be so far from the Sootopolis Port!"

"Yeah," Max agreed, jogging at May's exact speed.

"C'mon you guys, hurry up!" Ash and Brock were already close enough to the ferry to signal them to wait a few more seconds.

The man helping the ferry out of the port nodded sympathetically and signaled for it to move slower. The ferry was just about to pull out when Ash, May, Brock, and Max made a jump for it and landed inside the ship just in time. They continued lying on the floor of the ferry to catch their breath.

"Well, well, well," a male voice chuckled maliciously, "look who it is; May."

May looked up and had to squint her eyes and cup her face with her hands to be able to distinguish the person standing before them in the white hot sun.

"Drew?" the green-haired boy smirked down at the girl below him, smelling the rose in his hand.

"Nice to see you still know who I am," he reached out his hand to help her up and she gladly accepted.

"Gee thanks," she smiled at him, "Drew, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard this famous Pokemon Expert was going to be at Pacifidlog Town," Drew's smile brightened, "and I just felt I needed to go see him and ask him for tips on Pokemon attacks to help my Coordinating—if the old man has any of course."

"Oh, you mean at the Hoenn League?" Ash jumped in before May could say anything, "What's his name?"

"Well, first off, yes he will be the guest announcer at the Hoenn League and…" he looked Ash up and down, "Why would you care?"

"Well first off," Ash responded, mimicking Drew, "I happen to be competing in the Hoenn League…"

Ash showed him the badges, "and second, I know a lot of Pokemon experts and I was just wondering."

"Oh well," Drew crossed his arms and looked around aimlessly, "I don't know what his name was; Pine, Palm, Bark, Wood—"

"Oak?" Ash and May chimed and looked at each other surprised, "wow!"

Max and Brock, who were standing behind them quietly, chuckled and nodded.

"As a matter of fact," Drew said softly, "that WAS his name; you must _really_ know your experts, Ash!"

"Thanks," Ash stood proudly until he noticed Drew was being sarcastic, "hey!"

Drew and May laughed and May continued, "cool, so I guess we'll see you there?"

"I guess so," Drew nodded to May, stood there gazing at her for five seconds and handed her the rose, "I'll always be the better Coordinator."

Then he disappeared into the crowd of people on the ferry, "Why does he always do that?"

"I have no idea," Ash shook his head.

"Maybe he's giving you the rose as a sign hat he has a burning desire to be with you, but doesn't want to sound like a loser so he says something slick instead," Brock pointed out.

Everyone in the group was silent until they all burst out laughing, including Brock.

"Good one Brock," May giggled and put the rose in her waist bag, "but I sure like the roses."

"I know, sorry, May, stupid theory," Brock wiped a joyful tear from his eye and the gang decided to walk around and tour the ferry for a while, not knowing someone was watching from the shadows.

"This is a perfect plan Jessie," James grinned, "now we'll really get Pikachu!"

"Yeah, da boss will so proud," Meowth cheered.

"I know it is," Jessie grinned and they all chimed with a maniac laugh, "Pikachu, we'll get you!"

——

Misty rode her bike to Pallet Town where she was meeting Richie, Tracey, Georgio, and Oak at the lab. When at her gym, Misty usually sported a yellow shirt and some shorts, but when she was going somewhere, she chose a combination consisting of a tight ruby undershirt, a yellow vest that reached just above her navel, and a matching yellow pair of shorts that reached just below her thighs. To match this ensemble she wore a pair of orange converse. On the front of her bike, in between the handles, sat Azurill in a khaki-colored basket.

"It's great to finally go out somewhere, eh Azurill?" Misty smiled down at her mouse Pokemon.

"Rill, rill," Azurill hopped up and down happily in the carrier basket.

"I'm glad you agree," Misty looked straight ahead as they reached the hill leading to Pallet Town, "finally. I feel like we've been traveling for hours!"

Suddenly her PokeNav began ringing and Misty stopped to answer it, "oh, it's Tracey. Hello?"

"Hey Misty," Tracey's voice could be heard, "Richie, Georgio, and I have been trying to think of things to talk about and I think the only conversation left is about makeup and hair products!"

Misty laughed at Tracey's joke, "that's very nice, but I'm sorry to say you won't be able to talk much longer, I'm already at the hill over viewing Pallet!"

"About time too, we'll be waiting for you outside Oak's lab, bye," and with that, Tracey ended the connection.

"Bye," Misty said to her PokeNav and got back onto her bike, "Come on Azurill, in day's time we'll be in Pacifidlog!"

She hopped on and continued pedaling as fast as she could to the lab with Azurill's loud voice fading as they drew further and further away from the hill overseeing Pallet Town.

——

"I wonder why this ferry is taking so long," Max asked, pushing up his glasses and squinting down at the map of Hoenn, "We've already been on this ferry for at least an hour!"

"Goodness Max," May said, "Give the ferry a break!"

"Yeah, but it's not exactly getting there as quickly as possible either," Ash pointed out.

"Although Ash," Brock took May's side, "It doesn't have to."

Max sighed and stood up from the bench they were sitting on, "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom…"

"Yeah, and I'll go get some drinks," May took the money they had and the siblings left.

It was silent between Brock and Ash for a minute until Brock broke the silence with an outburst, "You know it was different with you and Misty…"

"Really, how so?" Ash looked at Brock confused, "if you mean we've known each other longer, then you're right—"

"No, I mean in your fights and discussions, it's different," Ash didn't catch on, "I don't know, forget it, it's nothing important; just a thought."

"Oh, you mean like it's a different kind of bond," Ash actually gave a suitable response to his and Brock's surprise.

"Yeah," Brock said, "it's like you and Misty—"

Too late. Brock spotted a tall blond haired woman his age walking past them, "Brock please don't…"

But Brock was already scampering to yet another "lost love" and introducing himself.

"Hello fair maiden," he pranced around her, "I am you knight in shining armor here to sweep you off your feet!"

But this lady was prepared when she yelled, "Get away you freak!" and took out a bottle of perfume. She sprayed it right in his eyes and continued walking, muttering, "Loser."

"Ow, ow, it burns!" Brock pulled and scratched at his eyes in order to get the _Eau de Toilette_ out but it was no use.

Ash sighed and stood up, "better go take Brock to a bathroom sink, where he can wash off the stinging and his millionth rejection."

——

Richie, Georgio, and Tracey were already standing outside the door as Misty reached the lab.


	4. The Voice

Author's Note: Hey I made a banner for this fic so if anyone wants to use it they can! Give me credit though: Go to my page and click on the link to my banner on my main page!

--------

To My Faithful Readers:

gilmaxter – I know I'm writing myself to sleep every night ! I really want to get this done, check out the banner! Do you mind if I use your name in my fic?

AshK - thanks so much for the review, keep reading!

AshK once again – THANK YOU! CHECK OUT MY BANNER!

sonic – thanks thank! I Will!

…/\/\...

Chapter 4 – The Voice

Misty stopped in front of the group of boys waiting for her and she got off the bike.  
"Phew," Misty sighed and took Azurill in her arms, "that was hard, my legs hurt so bad!"  
Misty stretched her arms and legs before walking past the group into the lab, "I wonder where the professor is…"  
"He's inside choosing what Pokemon and information to bring with him," Tracey immediately responded following her with Georgio and Richie trailing behind.  
"You look very nice, er, Misty," Georgio looked at his shoes and blushed.  
Misty blushed and sat down on a red couch in the laboratory's main room, "Why thank you Georgio."  
All three boys sat down on the couch across form Misty when Tracey yelled, "Professor we're ready!"  
"Coming," Professor Oak appeared in a white lab coat from a door at the top of a large staircase leading to his dormitory, "Why, hello Misty, how's your gym going?"  
"Just wonderfully, my sisters are in charge right now so that I could take this break," Misty walked over to him, "how have you been?"  
"Absolutely splendid," Professor Oak walked with Misty down the steps and stood before the group, "the helicopter will be arriving shortly to take us to the tournament so—Tracey, would you mind getting my bags from the bedroom; it's quite a lot for an old man like me…"  
"Sure Professor," Tracey smiled humbly and disappeared behind the door.  
In a few seconds he reappeared with at least five bags and suitcases, "Umm, guys, alittle help?"  
"Sure," Georgio ran to up to aid him and Richie asked, "Why so many things professor?"  
"Well Richie," Professor Oak reached over to pet Sparky who sat on Richie's shoulder, "I just think I need enough information about Pokemon and battle strategies since I'm going to be the guest announcer. I'd prefer to be prepared for anything."  
"Oh, well I'm sure nothing will get past you now!" Misty agreed.  
"RRRRRINGGG!" There was a loud ringing coming from the room across from them.  
"Oh, someone's calling," Professor Oak smiled and excused himself.  
"I wonder who it is," Misty pondered, straining her ears to listen for any sound coming from the room but was unsuccessful.  
"Maybe it's the helicopter pilot," Richie said, "or maybe someone from Hoenn…"  
"I don't know, but I think we'd better go help Tracey and Georgio," Misty grabbed Richie's arm, "we'd better hurry before they trip down the stairs with all that luggage!"  
——  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the front of the ferry," the loud speaker boomed, "we will arrive in a time range of fifteen minutes!"  
Max and May had long returned and the gang stood up with drinks in the hands.  
"Man that soda was good," Ash smiled satisfied and threw it into a garbage can they had passed.  
"I can't believe I'm going to get to see the Hoenn League live!" Max jumped up and down happily, "I've been waiting for this moment forever!"  
"I know," May smiled down at her little brother, "I'm excited too!"  
"Don't worry, it's not something completely awesome," Brock reassured.  
"Yeah we've been to over 3 already," Ash smiled triumphantly, "it's not such a big deal… unless I become THE winner!"  
"Well, then it's not a big deal," there was a voice behind them.  
Ash turned around and looked surprised, "Gary?"  
"Hello Ash," Gary and Ash eyed each other, "We haven't seen each other in a while…and look who it is… my two favorite cousins!"  
May and Max glared at Gary, "What do you want?"  
"Well, you know, since I'm competing for the League, I might as well meet my competition; Ash, I'm thinking you're my future opponent?"  
"More than an opponent," Ash smirked, "I'll be the victor."  
"Really?" Gary took out a Pokeball, "Then why don't we have a mini battle, battle stops when the ferry reaches port… whoever's Pokemon is most damaged loses!"  
"Fine," Ash looked at Pikachu and it jumped down from his shoulder.  
"Pikachu huh? You still have that rat?" Gary smiled and threw his Pokeball as a pack of cheerleaders came up behind him.  
"Gary, Gary, he's our man," they jumped up and down, "if he can't do it, no one can!"  
"Dragonair!" Gary called as a giant flying snake-like Pokemon appeared.  
"Dra!" Cried the long blue Pokemon with white wings for ears and an alabaster horn on its forehead.  
"Dragonair?" Ash and May puleld out their PokeDexs.  
"Dragonair, the dragon Pokemon," the Dex recited, "the evolution of Dratini and Pre-evolution of Dragonite; it's beauty is used to attract prey and it's long slim body is used to wrap their prey in a tight embrace to squish to life out fo them."  
"Think your Pikachu can handle that?" Gary stood behind his Dragonair and put his hands on his hips confidently.  
"Pikachu can handle anything," Ash said, "right Pikachu?"  
"Pika!" The small yellow Pokemon growled and stood before the giant creature.  
"Begin!" Brock exclaimed, holding up both his arms and dropping them quickly, moving out of the way of the two opponents.  
"Dragonair, thunderwave!" Gary commanded.  
Dragonair gave a piercing yell and out of its mouth shot a giant ball of thunder.  
"Pikachu, give it your strongest thundershock!" Ash yelled at his best friend.  
"Pika-" and Pikachu let out a large bolt of lightning that collided with Dragonair's, "CHUUUUUU!"  
There was a large explosion and smoke went everywhere. Gary, Ash, and everyone on the ferry was thrown backwards.  
"Wow, I didn't expect it to be that strong," Ash muttered, blushing nervously, "now we're in trouble!"  
"What is going on here?" the captain quickly ran up to the trainers lying on the ground when there was a loud laughing floating into the ferry.  
"Prepare for a blasting trouble!"  
"And make it explosively double!"  
"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed, "I knew the Pokemon didn't make that huge explosion!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!" a large Meowth shaped balloon was floating above the ferry.  
"James!" Two tall figures were inside.  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"  
"Meowth that's right!" a Pokemon appeared next to them.  
"Wobbuffet!" And another.  
"Chy, Chy!" And another.  
"What are you guys doing here?" May asked angrily, "have you come to ruin everything again?"  
"You know we'll just beat you again!" Max said.  
"Hahaha, that's what you think!" the purple haired woman laughed and the group in the giant balloon smiled down at the panicking crowd, "we're here for Pikachu!"  
"And we're not leaving without it!" James said maliciously.  
"You're not getting Pikachu," Ash warned as Pikachu hopped back on his shoulder, "so you might as well leave now!"  
"Oh, the twerp is so foolish," Meowth grinned and pointed to the black air-conditioning-looking machine that made rumbling noises and shot out bombs of smoke, "the Bombing-Suck-O-Matic Version XVL 739 is our best plan yet!"  
Team Rocket quickly took out a long tube and laughed. Jessie and James asked Meowth to plug it in. Meowth froze and laughed nervously.  
"Umm… plug it in?" Meowth grinned.  
"Yes plug it in, hurry up!" Jessie yelled irritated.  
"The box didn't say anything about plugging in…"  
"Uh oh," Team Rocket got scared.  
"Pikachu, use thundershock on Team Rocket!" Ash commanded.  
"Pika…CHUUUU!" The balloon exploded and Team Rocket were sent flying into the air.  
"We're blasting off again!"  
"That was great Pikachu," Ash smiled and turned to Gary, "I think I see Pacifidlog, I don't think we'll be able to finish our battle…"  
"Yeah, yeah," Gary blew it away and returned Dragonair to its Pokeball, "we'll have a rematch tomorrow… Loser."  
There was a sudden halt and a happy voice came on the intercom, "Welcome to Pacifidlog Town! Enjoy your stay, please be aware the Hoenn League will be commencing tomorrow night; to purchase tickets please…"  
Ash watched Gary smirk and walk down and out of the ferry with his cheerleaders right behind.  
"Show off," Ash muttered.  
"Aw, Ash," May laughed, "lighten up, you can always show him up at the tournament!"  
"You're right," Ash smiled, "thanks May, c'mon you guys, let's go register!"  
May, Max, Ash, and Brock hopped off the ferry and were approached by a group of sailors.  
"Hello, we saw your amazing performance with your Pikachu on board," one of them complimented, "please accept our gratitude for sending Team Rocket away!"  
"No problem," Ash put a hand behind his head and laughed, "We're used to Team Rocket!"  
"Please allow us to show you to the Pokemon Center," another announced, "I take it one of you is here for the Hoenn League?"  
"Yes, I am," Ash responded proudly, "we were just on our way to register!"  
"Perfect, we'll take you there," and the band of sailors led them to what looked like a large camouflage-painted golf cart, "it's a lot quicker this way!"  
"Thanks," Ash and friends chanted, sitting in the cart.  
And it took off.  
——  
"Oh Jessie!" James complained, getting up from the grassy floor bed in the middle of Pacifidlog Forest, rubbing his head, "why are our plans always ruined?"  
"I don't know," Jessie touched her aching back and returned Wobbuffet and Chimecho to their respective Pokeballs, "how about you Meowth?"  
"I got notin," Meowth bowed his head sadly and Team Rocket sighed, falling back on the ground hopelessly, "we'll never get Pikachu!"  
**I may know a way,** a dark voice from the shadows of the trees whispered.  
"What was that?" Team Rocket clung onto each other desperately, looking back and forth in search of the owner of the voice, "who are you?"  
**I'll tell you who I am,** the voice continued, **if you're willing to help me…**  
Team Rocket continued shaking and James murmured softly, "w-why should w-we help y-you?"  
**Like I said, I can get you Pikachu.**  
"And what do you want?" Meowth called out.  
The voice chuckled maliciously, **Ash Ketchum.**  
——  
"How long has Professor Oak been on the Pokephone?" Misty sighed and laid down, staring at the wall, "I'm bored and the helicopter should have been here by now!"  
"I know what you mean," Richie agreed and sat next to her, "it's been more than thirty minutes!"  
"Oh guys, don't get so unhappy," Tracey put down the last piece of luggage into the hallway, "he's probably just making arrangement for a bigger helicopter!"  
Richie and Misty sweatdropped as they saw the piles and piles of bags the professor was bringing.  
"Georgio," Misty turned to him, "you're so quiet, what's the matter?"  
Georgio blushed and glanced at Misty, "Nothing."  
"Aw, c'mon, loosen up buddy!" Richie smiled at the awfully shy boy and Sparky ran over to Georgio.  
"Pika," it hopped on his head and ruffled up his hair.  
Georgio laughed and took the Pikachu off his head, "I guess you're right, but I can't help—well, Richie could I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure," Richie followed him out of the room and Misty sighed again.  
"Great!" she looked at Tracey wearily, "so… what have you been up to?"  
"Oh you know, sketching," Tracey grinned, "running errands—how's Azurill? You like the little guy?"  
Misty nodded feverently and looked down at her Pokemon who was taking a nap on her lap, "Azurill is so sweet, thanks again Tracey!"  
"No problem," Tracey walked over and took Azurill in his arms, "That's what friends are for!"  
Suddenly the door to their left cracked opened and Professor Oak stepped out, smiling.  
"I just got done making the arrangements for a bigger copter, it will be here in 5, 4, 3, 2…"  
And there was a rushing sound outside as a giant helicopter landed by Oak's lab.  
"I'd better go get Richie and Georgio," Misty got up.  
"I'd better go pick up the bags," Tracey remembered.  
"I'd better go," Professor Oak heard the phone ringing, "get the phone!"  
And the three ran in separate directions.  
——  
"Hello," Nurse Joy smiled at Ash as he told her his name, "so you're Ash Ketchum… there's someone expecting you!"  
"Oh Nurse Joy!" Brock floated toward the pink haired lady, "how our paths continue crossing throughout every Center! I feel like I've seen a hundred of you and you're the most beautiful one!"  
"Okay, okay," May and Max pulled his ears and May said, "So who is it?"  
"Yeah, who?" Ash asked expectantly, "Professor Oak?"  
"No, it was a girl, I don't know her name, she just smiled at me and wrote down 'Ash'," Joy showed him the sheet of paper that had his name scribbled on it, "somehow, I knew it was you!"  
"Where is she?" May asked.  
"She left but I expect she'll come back in a little while," Nurse Joy finished completing the registration, "okay Ash come to me tonight and I'll tell you who you'll be battling in two days."  
"Two day?" Max was confused, "I thought it started tomorrow!"  
"No that's just the opening ceremony," Joy corrected, "the morning after is the start of the first battle… and tonight is just to relax and check out the Island."  
"Okay," the gang affirmed her response.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Ash slapped his forehead and began walking to a Pokephone, "I wanted to call Professor Oak and I completely forgot, do you think he's still at the lab?"  
"Actually," Nurse Joy cut into their conversation, "he called a minute ago to check himself and his guests into a special suite at the hotel across the street; The Gilmaxter! If you want to still contact him I suggest you do it now!"  
"Okay," Ash rushed over to the phone and dialed Oak's number, "hello?"  
"Why hello Ash!" Professor Oak looked very rushed, "how are you? This isn't a very good time right now!"  
"Well I'm at the Hoenn League, I heard you were a guest announcer, how did that happen?" Ash asked.  
"Well, I don't really have time to tell you right now!" Professor Oak yelled over the noise, "My helicopter is here, I will get to Pacifidlog Town in a few hours, can't wait!"  
"Okay, bye," Ash hung up and just as he turned around, a girl knocked him over in a tight embrace, "Whoa—Bianca?"  
The brunette with the green shirt and white skirt let go and stood up, smiling at him. She shook her head and handed him a letter.


	5. Latias and Letters

Hey guys, if you guys want to be in my fic or don't mind being included let me know!

fincache – Thank you and yes it is Pokeshipping! Well if you keep reviewing it just might be contest too! ;)

sonic – thanks so much for reading!

AshK – yeah my sister wasn't sure fi it was in Ever Grande City, but I decided to make it in Pacifidlog town! Lol

Falcona – Thanks for reviewing and I will update 

moonlitStarDestiny- You'll see … lovelovelovelove back!

PsYcHoPaThIcJoY – Don't worry, it won't be like that! Fanfiction just messed up my whole fic grr…

Finally, my long updated fic!

…/...

**Chapter 5 – Latias and Letters**

Misty, Tracey, Richie, Georgio, and his father were already seated in the Hoenn League Helicopter when Professor Oak joined them.

"So who was it this time?" Misty called, trying to make herself heard.

"No one important." Oak smiled at her and put on his seat belt, shutting the door behind him.

Then Oak turned around and gave the pilot a thumbs up signal to go, go, go! Misty was already prepared for the loud noise and handed everyone a pair of earplugs, including Sparky and Azurill. They thanked her and gazed out the window; admiring the vast landscape of the Pokemon World.

After an hour's time, Georgio was sleeping on his father's shoulder and Richie was dozing off every ten minutes or so. Tracey yawned and drifted off into sleep, his head leaning dangerously over Oak's body until…

"Ow!" Tracey fell asleep and his head knocked into Professor Oak's.

Richie shook himself awake and with Misty, they chuckled at Tracey and Oak's red faces.

'Sorry Professor.' Tracey mouthed.

Misty caught Richie's eye and they both blushed and smiled at each other. Georgio noticed this and jabbed Richie on the side.

"Ow!" Richie nearly yelled, rubbing his side, "what did you do that for?"

Georgio continued glaring at him and pointed to his ears, indicating he was still wearing earplugs. Misty looked at them both strangely and shrugged. She looked down at her Azurill and brought it up to her face.

'Azu!' Azurill mouthed happily and Misty hugged her cute Pokemon.

'You are so cute.' Misty mouthed back.

Richie and Georgio glanced at her with a weird look in their eyes.

Ash reread the letter the brunette had given to him.

Dear ASH,

How have you been? Latias just felt she HAD to see you again and I guess she disguised herself as well, me! I don't know why, but she really wanted to watch the Hoenn League. Grandpa and I are doing great! How are Misty and Brock? I heard Misty left and is a gym leader now… When the Hoenn League is over, send a letter back with Latias.

Good Luck!

Bianca

"So you're Latias, not Bianca?" Ash smiled at the shy girl next to him, "good to see you again!"

"Wait-you're a Latias?" Max stared at her in amazement and May observed her curiously.

"I like your ensemble." Latias giggled.

"This is actually Bianca's outfit." Brock said, "Latias usually turns into her in order to hide from danger or walk around outside her secret garden."

"Her garden?' Max's eyes widened, "she has her own secret garden?"

"Well, kind of." Ash put down the letter, "Latias and Latios guard over Altamar and have this garden behind a museum where they are safe-we went through this huge adventure with them because these bad guys wanted a crystal that can control the world!"

May and Max nodded unsurely, "so Bianca huh? This is what she looks like?"

Brock and Ash nodded. Suddenly, Latias stood up and grabbed Ash's arm, pulling him out of the Pokemon Center. The rest of the gang were right on their tails.

"So what do you want us to do?" Team Rocket stared in awe at the giant creature.

**Attack them.**

"But how are we supposed to win with this?" Meowth held up a small object.

**You're not.** The deep voice grinned evilly at them, **you'll try to, but you won't.**

"Why?" Jessie looked at it crazily, "if you want the twerp, how are we supposed to work that out?"

**Easy. I come and save them… Now leave, I'm expecting someone!**

"Huh?" Reluctantly, they left.

"Latias, where are you taking me?" Ash exclaimed, trying to keep up to Latias' rapid speed and forceful tugging.

Latias just looked back at him and smiled.

"Ash!" he could hear May, Max, and Brock crying from afar, chasing after them.

Suddenly Latias turned a sharp corner and Ash cried out, knocking into the corner wall from the speed.

"Ow." He twitched a fell backwards, twitching and wincing from the pain, "ow."

Latias appeared and giggled down at his painful form, "hehe."

"Hehe your butt!" Ash sat up, rubbing his side, "that hurt, what's up with you Latias?"

Latias just circled him interestedly, then, noticing that he was okay, pulled him up and yanked him around the same corner again, before the gang could reach them, "ASH!"

Latias speeded up and Ash's feet were raised off the ground, he was literally flying behind her. He looked behind him and noticed he could no longer hear the rest of his friends' cries and as he looked back his eyes widened. Latias had turned back into a Pokemon and was flying up in the air. Ash noticed this and grabbed onto its wing tightly, watching the things below them disappear.

"Er, Latias?" Ash looked at the concentrated Pokemon that smiled at him.

"La!" it cried confidently, assuring him that nothing was wrong.

Ash continued staring at the Pokemon, but calmed down slightly, looked in awe at the splendor below them, "Ok, Latias… I trust you."

Latias let out a happy cry and sped up happily, until they reached the other side of Pacifidlog Town. Latias landed in a dark alleyway where no one would see them. Then she stood before Ash and turned back into an imitation form of Bianca. She stuck her hand in her back pocket and took out what looked like a yellow parchment.

"What's this?" Ash took it from her and looked at it intently, looking perplexed at the strange writing.

--&asd dsj sdkj df/. kdsl dfglk dsflkdzf erlk sdfgl rg ((edf345& dlfj ds hij tyop we fgl;we qw gh dfjlfd $$#wjs! dfhjfd dfklj dfrljjtd trlj dflkjlszfd #+ ldksjh+ -? sldfgj dfrj rekhk dfg tf gsfdlkh gfd stljhlersty klojgrl fdg m kj 3249n 56,m 654 lknh +-/df fdihu. sdfi34589htu8b 564 89hg kih;fdj--

The rest was splotched.

"And this is supposed to be…?" Ash looked at Latias strangely and the Pokemon's smile widened.

"La!" Latias put her finger to her mouth and ordered him to be silent as he heard a loud noise in the darkness near them.

Latias took his hand and led him the darkest part of the alley.

Ash's eyes widened and he yelled in surprise.

"Yes! We're almost here!" Misty yelled, forgetting that no one could hear her.

Richie smiled at her even though he had no idea what she had said, but he knew it was something good. He just continued staring at her and nodded. They were already over Pacifidlog and that's why she must've been so happy. Misty looked back at him and her smile widened, pointing down at the land and clapping her hands happily. Azurill jumped up and down on Misty's lap, as did Sparky. Richie then caught Georgio eye and winked at him hopefully. Richie just continued smiling and reached his hand over to clap it in Georgio's, making a pact. Then he nodded.

Misty then noticed that Professor Oak was looking concerned out the window. Misty leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder unsurely. Professor Oak just continued frowning and pointed down to what he was looking at. Misty noticed what he was looking at and saw smoke coming from a small section of Pacifidlog and squinted her eyes. She thought she saw a flash of gold from the dust but ignored it. After all, they were so high up; it couldn't have been what she thought it had been. Professor Oak seemed to be thinking the same thing because he smiled and shook his head, turning to the pilot who gave him a thumbs up and yelled something. They were landing.


	6. Flashback

Review Comments:

AshK: thanks so much, you are like the first one to comment on everything! Next chapter I am dedicating to you!

Super Chaos: Thanks for the review; I hope you will continue reviewing my fic! I know if Latias plays an important role or not but I'm not gonna tell you! You're just going to have to find out ;)

Falcona – thanks so much, keep reviewing and you make just spot your name in my fic ;)

Sorrowful-Ragdoll – okay I'm waiting for my cookie!

gilmaxter – Well you'll find out when, I'm not sure if it's going to be in this chappy or the next… I'm trying to keep the suspense ya know?

sonic – updating, geez lol j/k

Lol thanks to my reviewers, you guys keep me going!

Yey, I'm 15 now, my bday was august 19! I feel so cool! And my birthday party is this saturday! YEY!

…/...

Chapter 6 - Flashback

Ash looked nervously at the large shadow standing before him. He jumped behind Latias who giggled and pushed him toward the creature.

"Uhh," Ash tried to make a run for it but Latias grabbed a hold of his collar and kept him there, "La!"

"Latias, let me go!" Ash was shaking, looking at the glowing red eyes scared.

**Ash Ketchum**, the shadow boomed, **from Pallet Town.**

Y-yes?" Ash continued quivering.

**Ash,** the mighty voice shook the alleyway and stepped closer, **I am honored to be in your presence. **

"W-what?" Ash stuttered and stepped alittle closer, holding Latias as if she was his shield.

**I am the great Ho-oh,** Ash could make out the red and gold of the Pokemon's wings now.

"A Pokemon?" Ash instinctively went into his back pocket and got out his Pokedex.

"Ho-oh, the legendary fire flying Pokemon," the Dex said, "Ho-oh, being extremely powerful and rare, is also the most persuasive. That is, it can communicate with humans—unfortunately, more and more Ho-ohs over the years have gone the wrong evolutionary path which consists of—"

Latias grabbed the Pokedex from Ash and closed it before he could say anything, stuffing it in her bag.

"Hey, I was listening to—"

**We can't have anymore interruptions, I can only speak to you for so long.**

"But I was just…"

**Ash Ketchum, I have been surveying you carefully over the years and I believe you are the one I want…**

"Why me?" Ash straightened up and looked concerned, "what can I do?"

**You can help me,** the Pokemon stepped closer to Ash, careful to not make to much noise though its tremendous footsteps spoke for themselves, **you can help me with my problem.**

"What's wrong?" Ash's curiosity got the best of him, "If you need help, I'll do anything I can for Pokemon."

Ho-oh chuckled softly, **I thought you would.**

"So what do you need me to help you with?"

**Not now**, Ho-oh turned his giant head, **we must meet somewhere else, I will send information with Latias, till later Ash Ketchum.**

"Yeah," and before Ash knew it, the alley was covered in smoke and Ho-oh had disappeared.

"ASH!" May, Max, and Brock ran up to him and looked at the smoke, "What happened?"

Ash turned to Latias questioningly but she shook her head, "Nothing, Latias just wanted to show me something because she can't speak and I'm thankful she did."

Latias looked at him sweetly and smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Um, okay." May scratched her head and they said nothing more.

Ash and Latias just continued sharing secret smiles as they contemplated another subject with the gang.

Misty held on tightly to Azurill and chewed the gum that had been given to her in order to avoid dizziness and watched everyone chew intently. She smiled brightly as she saw the runway surrounded by the wonderful town. She noticed Richie and Georgio also smiling and pressed their faces against the glass. Sparky let out a happy cry and hopped onto Misty's shoulder, pointing around to different things it saw. Misty's smile just widened as she nodded at Sparky's eagerness to see the new town.

Professor Oak watched Misty out of the corner of his eye, smiled softly, and then turned back to the window intently. The smoke was slowly dissipating but he had a bad feeling something was wrong, very wrong. What Misty had not seen was something Oak could not ignore. He had seen the wings, seen the creature. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was something. Something he didn't trust.

…………………

_A young seven year old sat by the edge of the lake, moving a branch back and forth in the water, his Squirtle bobbing around after the small stick. The brown haired child laughed softly as he poked Squirtle in the head lightly._

"_Oh Squirtle," he said, taking it out of the water and holding him tightly, "you're the best."_

"_Squirtle!" the water Pokemon cried, holding his owner tightly._

"_Samuel! Sam!" An older man called, "Your mother is cooking dinner, help me set the table!"_

"_Okay father!" the boy named Sam stood, called Squirtle to its respective Pokeball and turned to follow his dad's voice, "coming!"_

_He began walking home, which was a five minute way off, when he saw a large tree trunk lying on its side before him._

"_This wasn't here before," Sam murmured, examining the large wood._

_His eyes followed the tree and saw it had been torn off its roots by something. Instead of walking around it and ignoring the incident, he began looking around the roots for a sign of what might've caused it. Suddenly he heard a loud screech and looked up instantly._

"_Hello?" he called, "mom, dad?"_

_No one answered. Suddenly there was a yell and Sam began sprinting around the forest, searching for the person the voice belonged to. He stopped when he saw two shadows in the clearing and hid behind a tree, peeking around to see what was going on._

"_Why are you doing this?" someone screamed in horror, "I thought you said I was special and you wouldn't do any harm!"_

_**You refused to follow orders, **a deep voice murmured, screeching inhumanly, **you didn't want to listen.**_

"_I did listen, I trusted you," the male yelled back, "besides, I'm supposed to tell you what to do, not the other way around, I TRUSTED YOU!"_

_**Yes you did, and now you will pay, **the voice continued screeching and Sam hid his eyes in order to protect himself from a flashing bright light._

"_NO!" that was the male's last call and he disappeared._

_Just like that he was gone. In his place was another human. Sam looked in surprise and moved closer. The human looked exactly like the one who had disappeared… but it wasn't him._

_The person chuckled and murmured, "Fool."_

_Sam gasped softly and the person spun around, "Who's there?"_

_Sam held his breath and stepped backwards, unfortunately on a branch that cracked under his brown shoe._

"_Show yourself," the young man stepped closer and Sam couldn't take it._

_He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He just kept running._

_And the person didn't follow. He just laughed._


	7. Reunion

Sorrowful-Ragdoll – omfg, lol I don't know if he's evil, find out! Ooooo! Cookies! eats them all up and huggles THANK YOU!

AshK – thanks so much for your review!

moonlitStarDestiny – how'd I get you scared and cry? The Flashback where the guy gets taken by the creature? I LOVE THE OLD POKEMON SONG! Lovelovelovelove back!

fincache – Yeah, most people want me to tie in contestshipping and even though this is SUPPOSED to revolve around Pokeshipping but I'll tie it in somehow ;)!

Leen - Thanks so much bff! I loved your two reviews; make sure read everything else! Tell me what you think!

THANK YOU! HUGGLES REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

…/...

Chapter 7 – Reunion

Professor Oak was the first to undo his seatbelt and slide open the helicopter door. Georgio's father followed him and helped everyone down the large step. The wind, caused by the propeller, was making everyone's hair fly every which way. The professor and Georgio's father grabbed Misty's hands in order to let her down and Azurill followed after.

"Whoa," Misty shook her head and took out the ear plugs with a faint 'pop'.

Azurill agreed and hopped into Misty's open arms in order to have its own ear plugs taken out, "Azu!"

Misty picked up the blue bag she had taken with her and slung it on her shoulder lazily, yawning and looking at the crowds of people bunching up around the helicopter.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Richie hopped to her side and Sparky walked alongside him, "I guess when you're as famous as Professor Oak; you get crowds of cheering fans…"

Tracey and Georgio, who were busy unloading Oak's luggage, agreed with a nod and Tracey added, "You get used to it, I go everywhere with Professor Oak and this is actually less than what I expected!"

"Less?" Richie and Misty smiled nervously and backed up against the helicopter as the crowd worsened, "I wonder what the largest amount was…"

"Alright, move it people, nothing to see here!" A dark haired police officer in a blue suit appeared and began pushing away the people with her back-up squad, "These people have something crucial to attend to…"

The crowd continued expanding, "LET PROFESSOR OAK AND HIS GUESTS THROUGH OR I'LL ARREST YOU ALL!"

Officer Jenny breathed in and out slowly, watching the crowd murmur and move aside, "You'll get to see them all at the Hoenn League…"

"Gee thanks." Richie smiled at Jenny.

Misty grinned and remembered, This is just like the times when Brock would run up and yell something romantically stupid, I really miss the other—

"Oh Officer Jenny, how fortunate am I to be in your presence once more!"

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

"…and then she says to him, 'no, but I have Krabbies'!" the gang laughed at Max's joke and continued on their way back to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, guys…?" Ash stopped and grabbed Latias' arm, "could you guys hold on a second?"

The gang shrugged and Ash thanked them, leading Latias quickly to a corner by the sidewalk, "Latias?"

"La?" Latias tipped her head to the side and looked at him strangely.

"Can I ask you something?"

"La." Latias agreed.

"Okay, well, remember when you said—well, showed me that I can't tell anyone of Ho-oh?"

Latias nodded slowly.

"Well, I mean, I can understand why you don't want my friends finding out, but…" Ash looked at her with pleading eyes, "Can I at least tell Professor Oak? He's really good with Pokemon and he can help me help Ho-oh, he won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"Latias, Latias!" Latias shook her head urgently and crossed her arms, "La!"

"But why not?"

"La."

"Fine," Ash sighed and pulled her back to the guys, "Okay, let's keep going…"

"Pika!" Pikachu tried to cheer up the rather unhappy Ash by ruffling his hair lovingly and placing Ash's hat on its head, "Chu!"

"Oh, that is so cute!" May squealed, picking up Pikachu and holding it tightly, "You're a Pikapal!"

_Pikapal,_ the word echoed in Ash's head—Not May's voice, but someone else's… a long time ago…  
_  
"I wasn't planning on challenging you until you paid me back for my bike, but this is a good a time as any! If you want that cascade badge you're going to have to beat me!"_

_"It'll be my pleasure!" Ash looked confidently at his best friend, "Pikachu, this is going to be a piece of cake!"_

_"Pika…" Pikachu looked down unsurely._

_"So how many Pokemon?"_

_"Two against two works for me!"_

_"You got it! Alright then Pikachu I choose you!.. Huh?"_

_Pikachu was clinging onto Ash's shoulder tightly._

_"Chu, chu," Pikachu shook its head._

_"Pikachu, what are you doing?"_

_"Chu, chu!"_

_"Oh well, are you saying you don't want to battle with Misty?" Ash scratched his head._

_"Chu, chu," the Pokemon shook its head sadly._

_"Well, I guess its okay if you don't want to battle a friend…" Ash sighed._

_"Pikachu, you're a Pikapal!" The redhead called from across the arena._

_"Pikachu?" Pikachu looked slightly happy._

_"Thanks a lot Pikachu…"Ash was strongly disappointed, but wasn't completely let down, "Butterfree, I choose you!"_

_"Well in that case, Misty calls… Staryu!" The confident girl called out her prized Pokemon._

_"Oh wow, leave it up it a girl to show off her jewelry," Ash teased._

_"Quit stalling and let's get this show on the road," Misty yelled angrily, "Ash!"_

Those were the days.

"Ash… Ash…" a voice called.

"Misty?" he murmured.

"Ash—" he snapped out of his daydream, "hey Ash!"

Max and May were bonking him on the head, yelling his name, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I just," Ash shook his head, "I was thinking something…"

"Thinking something?" Max laughed, "Are you seriously okay Ash?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Ash laughed nervously but continued walking with a smile on his face, _Pikapal, I like that, and I should use it more often._

"Hey, where'd Brock go?" May was looking around, "he was just here a second ago…"

"Oh Officer Jenny, how fortunate am I to be in your presence once more!"

"Uh oh," the gang broke into a run, "Brock!"

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

"So when do we get to attack?" Team Rocket asked, returned to where they had met the giant creature.  
**  
Soon, have patience my friends, soon you will have Pikachu... soon.** The creature whispered.

"But, i mean, when do we attack?"

**Tonight, when they don't see it coming,** the voice commanded, **do it tonight.**

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

"Brock!" Misty looked up and her eyes lit up to see a dark skinned man prancing around Officer Jenny, "Brock!"

He turned, snapping out of his reverie, and laughed, "Misty!"

Misty handed Azurill to Richie and ran to her friend, hugging him tightly, "I missed you!"

"Me too," Brock hugged her back and let go, smiling down at the younger teen, "How did you get here?"

"Oh, I came with professor Oak, he invited me," Misty tried to restrain her smile but was unable and instead burst out laughing, "You're actually here! But… Wait, if you're here, then where is—"

"Brock!" Several people squished their way through the crowd and appeared at their side, "Misty!"

May and Max smiled brightly and hugged her, "It's so great to see you!"

"Yeah," Misty looked around unsurely, "Where's…?"

"Oh, you mean Ash, he's coming, he's just a little out of breath…" May rolled her eyes and indicated to Brock, "THIS loon just had to say something to Jenny and we had to come over and save them…"

"Save who? Brock?"

"No, Jenny!"

They laughed and Professor Oak called from the Hoenn Helicopter, "Misty, we have to go to the hotel! The police aren't going to wait here forever!"

"Yeah, I know," Misty bid farewell to her friends and called, "Don't forget to tell Ash I said hi!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be happy that you came," Brock waved goodbye and Misty disappeared.

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

"Hey guys!" Ash pushed his way through the crowd with Pikachu running along with him, "Wait—up!"

He jumped into the clearing just as the helicopter took off and the police disappeared with the VIPs, "Hey, who was that?"

"Well, it was Professor Oak—" May began.

"The Professor!" Ash freaked out, _should I tell him? I promised Latias I wouldn't but… if I really want to help Ho-oh, I'll need Professor Oak, he knows all about Pokemon_, "I have to see him!"

"It's already too late, he left with his company a few seconds ago," Max pointed out unfortunately.

"Yeah and this Officer Jenny is the roughest one of all!" Brock rubbed his cheek, "Oh yeah and—"

"Not now Brock, I have to find a way to see Oak," Ash dove back into the crowd, "I have to see him!"

"Um okay," Brock muttered, "I was just going to say Misty was with him."

May and Max shrugged, "Should we follow him?"

"Naww," Brock grinned at the crowd, "We should wait at the Center."

"Hmm…" Latias suspiciously watched Ash disappear into the crowds and when she saw no one was looking, also disappeared.

Ash was not allowed to tell anyone, it would ruin everything.

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

"C'mon Pikachu!" Ash continued roaming through the crowd.

Because he wasn't exactly the tallest person, it was difficult to see above peoples' heads and though he jumped as high as possible, he was unable to see.

"Ugh, I give up!" Ash took out his Pokeball, "Swellow! C'mon out!"

"Swe!" it cried and immediately was forced to fly over the ever crowding bunch, "Llow?"

"Swellow, fly around and tell me if you see Professor Oak!"

"Swee!" the Pokemon nodded and took off.

Ash stood, pressed up against Pikachu and some overweight man with a sunburn and ice cream, "Err, excuse me!"

The man frowned as his ice cream fell and splotched all over the floor, "Great!"

A few seconds later, Swellow appeared, "Low!"

"What?" Ash called from the noise, "You see him?"

"Ello!" The Pokemon nodded and pointed its head north.

"Thanks Swellow," Ash called his faithful Pokemon back and yelled to Pikachu, "Come on buddy, we're going to find the Professor!"

"Pika," Pikachu skimmed ahead of him and disappeared under the people's legs.

"Pikachu!" Ash got carried away by the moving crowd.

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Misty held onto Azurill tightly and Richie, Tracey, and Georgio clung onto each other as they tried to get out of the crowd with little help from policemen, "It's not fair, aren't they supposed to be guarding us?"

"No, they guard Professor Oak and my father," Georgio said matter-of-factly, "And they are in front…"

The group looked forward to see Professor Oak and Dr. Diloreto (Georgio's father) walking forward easily under the protection of Officer Jenny.

"Come on you guys," Oak called, "we have to hurry!"

"We're kind of trying!" Misty, Tracey, Richie, and Georgio called.

They quickly thought up a plan, locked arms, and pushed their way forward. The crowd didn't disperse but continued growing, much to their disappointment. Misty heard something squeak loudly behind her and looked around but saw nothing. They continued moving and as they were feet away from the hotel entrance, where they would be safe, something came up from behind them and toppled Sparky off Richie's head. The group looked down to see two Pikachus hugging tightly and cheering.

"Pikachu?" the one that was not Sparky, looked up and squeaked happily, jumping into Misty's arms.

"Pika!" It nuzzled against her lovingly and pointed a tiny finger to the right.

"Is Ash over there?" Misty looked in the direction that Pikachu was pointing.

"Pika," the Pokemon affirmed her question and hopped back down, playing joyfully with Sparky.

Misty was about to make her way back into the crowd when Georgio called, "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why?" Misty looked at him strangely, "Am I not allowed to search for my best friend who I have not seen in forever?"

"No, it's just that…" Georgio murmured something incomprehensively.

"He said that if you go now, we might get split up," Richie said.

"And plus, if you don't go in with us now," Tracey added, "They won't let you in later…"

"What!" Misty slapped her forehead, "Why would they do that?"

"Well, since The Gilmaxter is such a pricey and fancy hotel," Georgio said, "They can't have intruders or fans… We need to go now… or never."

"Well, I guess could see Ash later," Misty's face fell sadly and she bent down toward Pikachu, "I'm sorry, but we have to leave, Pikachu, tell Ash I said hi…"

"Pika," Pikachu hugged Misty and nodded gravely, bidding farewell to the group, "CHU!"

"See you…" Misty waved and followed the gang in, "Later…"

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

"Pikachu!" Ash called, finally pushing his way back through the crowd, "Ugh, I'll never get to speak to the professor at this rate, and it seemed like Ho-oh needed the help urgently…"

"Pika!" Pikachu suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smiled up at Ash, trying to tell him of what had happened, "Chu, chu, chu!"

"Did you find the professor?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Chu, chu," Pikachu shook his head but continued trying to tell Ash he had seen Misty.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ash wasn't paying attention, "Hmm, Nurse Joy said that they were at some hotel… Gil… Oh yeah, over there, The Gilmaxter!"

Ash decided the best way through the crowd and began to crawl under the feet of people, trying to get to the entrance. As he reached it, he stood and an officer folded his arms before him.

"What do you want?"

"I have to go into that hotel, Professor Oak is in there and—"

"No one can go into this hotel without proper verification so you'd better wait until the Hoenn League before you overwhelm the professor with questions, this is a PRIVATE hotel!" The Officer stood his ground, "I am sorry Sir, but you CANNOT come in."

Ash glared at him and turned away, sitting down on the sidewalk, feeling defeated.

"Pika," Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Pikachu," Ash took his Pokemon off his shoulder, "Buddy?"

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears went up in curiosity.

"Can I tell you a secret—I know you won't tell," Ash laughed and began telling his best friend of what had happened, "And then we saw… and he said… and that's why I need the Professor so…"

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

"What do you mean I'm not allowed outside?" Misty exclaimed and dove for the door once more.

"I'm sorry Miss," Officer Jenny forced two police officers to grab hold of the frantic girl, "As long as these crowds persist; we shall be unable to let you out…"

"And how long is that?" Misty snapped back.

"Maybe hours, a day, perhaps until the tournament."

"But—"

"I'm sorry, but as long as you are a guest of the professor, we are here to keep you safe!"

"Yeah, like you did before right?" Misty muttered angrily.

"What was that?" Jenny leaned over bossily.

"Nothing… But how are we supposed to, well… survive, stuck in a hotel?"

"Well," Jenny brightened up, "We have an indoor pool, a restaurant, a training arena for people with Pokemon, the works!"

"Oh, but I mean," Misty continued pleading, "Officer, I really need to see someone before the tournament!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sure they'll understand," Jenny continued standing in front of the door until Misty began dragging her feet the opposite way.

She continued walking toward the waiting room, dragging her feet on the red carpeted floor. Then she looked quickly to see Jenny busy talking to another officer.

When Misty was sure no one would notice, she sped behind a wall and made her way to the kitchen, "I have to get out!"

"Okay, Azurill," Misty whispered to her Pokemon, watching the chefs through the double doors work diligently, "The only way I can get through there is if you help me…"

"Rill!" It nearly cried, but Misty ordered it to be quiet, "Azu."

"Now, use Bubble," Misty whispered and saw Azurill run into the Kitchen and without warning, expel its attack.

"Zuuu," Suddenly the kitchen was filled with bubbles and the cooks were desperately trying to keep their precious food from getting wet.

"What was that?" One cried.

"An Azurill, what is that doing here?" The whole room was chaos.

The workers began running around like crazy, stopping the stoves, trying to catch Azurill, balancing the pots full of soup and chicken in their hands. Azurill blew more bubbles and hopped under where the chefs were unable to catch it. Quickly it dove its way to Misty's side and hopped up and down on its tail happily.

Misty grinned and placed Azurill on her back, "Good Work!"

Then she began to crawl under the bubbles, avoiding the chefs' feet. _I'm almost there._  
She quickly made her way to the backdoor, reached over, stood, and opened it, walking through.

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as Ash ended and looked unsurely, "Pika pi?"

"What?" Ash looked at the Pokemon, "Something fishy about this whole thing? What do you mean?"

"Pika, pika, chu, chu," Pikachu made fervent movements with its hands and hopped up and down, making an impersonation of Ho-oh and Latias.

"You think they're up to no good?" Ash shook his head, "Hey, you know Latias, she's very nice and Ho-oh, he just, he needs help, nothing's wrong Pikachu!"

"Pika…" Pikachu's ears drooped and he looked down.

"It's not that I don't believe you," Ash tried to explain, "I just—I think I know what I'm doing okay?"

Pikachu lightened up slightly and cried, "Pika!"

"Yeah, we should find the professor," Ash stood and looked around, "But how are we supposed to get in? The door is jammed with police!"

Pikachu's ears went up and it hopped down toward an alleyway, leading to the back of the hotel. Ash quickly followed and a few minutes later they reached a dark area where you could faintly recognize the back door. There were no guards.

"Great job Pikachu," sh grinned and hugged his best friend, "Now we have to make sure we don't knock into something because I can barely see…"

Ash continued looking over his shoulder and walked forward without noticing that the backdoor creaked open.

"I wonder where…"

--- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ---

Misty looked behind her and walked out, "Don't let anyone catch me please…"

She heard footsteps and before she could turn around quick enough, someone knocked into her and they both fell back.

"Ow!" They cried, "Hey, watch it—"

The two gasped and stared at each other.

"Ash!"

"Misty!"

They stood and smiled at each other, "Ash, it's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, it is… Er, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just trying to get out of the hotel… Looking for you…"

"Oh, cool, you came to watch me?"

"Actually, I didn't know you were coming, I thought you'd still be earning badges…"

"What do you mean?" Ash demanded, "Did I get the quicker than you thought…"

"As a matter of fact," Misty teased, "Yes!"

"I'm not that slow!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, okay," Ash quieted down, "I don't think we should make so much noise… so if you didn't come to see me, why are you here?"

"Wait—" Misty stared at him, "Brock didn't tell you?"

"Brock? No, May just said the professor was here and I have to see him about something important."

"What about Pikachu? Didn't he tell you?"

"Pikachu saw you too?"

"Pika," Pikachu admitted lamely, "Pika…"

"It's okay Pikachu," Ash smiled down at him and turned back to Misty, "It's great to see you though…"

"Yeah," they continued smiling at each other, "So…"

"Yeah I came out here trying to find you!"

"Well I was trying to sneak in because everyone is so high on security here…"

"Oh…"

Suddenly they heard someone messing with the door knob, trying to get it open.

"Uh oh," Ash felt a yank on his collar and he and Pikachu were pulled away into the darkness while Misty continued standing there.

"Ash…?" She looked around and went to look for them but suddenly felt someone grab a hold of your shirt.

"So you're the culprit!"


	8. Explosion

Okay, I need to a take a poll, in your next review tell me who do you think will say or kiss first; Ash or Misty? When will they do it? How will they do it? Spontaneously, nervously, shyly, slowly, quickly? I'm stuck on that, it's bothering me! ! Just let me know your view, thanks! BTW; that is about the hardest aspects in an AAML fic, if you were wondering, because it's so hard to picture it… BUT STILL POSSIBLE :D!

Now…

To My beloveds:

gilmaxter – Er, yeah, "dude" lol. Thanks for liking it J…

fincache – I like your name, what is it made up of? (Like, how did you invent it; I might need it for my fic!)

AshK – Look forward to it; answer my survey!

petites sorcieres - thank you so much for your review, I will keep your idea in mind ;). Please answer my survey!

sharpiequeen666 – Thanks!

…/\/\...

Chapter 8 – The Explosion

"So you're the culprit!"

Misty turned slowly and laughed nervously up at a very distressed-looking chef and two angry police officers, "hehe."

"You're coming with us young lady!" The two policemen grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Hey let me go!" Misty cried loudly, wringing herself away from their grasp and running inside, Azurill right on her heels.

----aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa------

"Misty!" Ash wanted to stand and get to her but Latias' grip on him was too strong, "Why won't you let me go help Misty!"

"La!" Latias pleaded, "La, la!"

"Pika?" Pikachu began speak to Latias, "Pikachu!"

"La!"

Ash just stood there, scratching his head, "Umm…"

"Pika!" Pikachu stood solemnly and nodded, pulling Ash and Latias back into the clearing.

"Pokemon are so strange sometimes," Ash joked and watched a deep discussion between Latias and Pikachu.

Some people were starting to stare and watch the girl converse with a Pikachu. The Pokemon noticed this and quickly stopped.

"Hey," a four-year-old came over and pointed at Pikachu, "was Pikachu just talking to that girl?"

"Umm," Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu and hid Latias behind his back, "of course not; kid!"

"Are you suuuuuure?" the blond girl continued staring at Pikachu suspiciously and circled Ash and Latias, "Sissy!"

A teenager suddenly jumped out of the crowd and grabbed the child's pale arm, "Kimmy, what are you doing? I told you to stay with me at all times!"

The girl pouted and pointed at Latias, "That girl was talking to Pikachu in Pokemon language!"

"Oh Kimmy," the brunette teen rolled her eyes and picked up the small child, "stop thinking that weird stuff, you know that's not possible!"

Ash continued watching the two and coughed nervously to get their attention, "Hi, er, I'm, um, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town…"

"Oh sorry," the brunette turned and shook his hand avidly, "Lily, Lily Cove…"

"Lilycove?" Ash looked puzzled, "I thought that was a town…"

"No, not that…" Lily laughed, "silly, I am from Lilycove, my family are the originators of Lilycove and I'm named after my great grandmother."

"Oh," Ash pointed toward Latias, "this is Bianca."

Latias just smiled at her and stuck out her hand unsurely, gripping Lily's hand, not seeming to let go. Ash watched the stern smiling Latias grip Lily's hand tighter and let go reluctantly.

"Okay…" Lily aided her red hand and gestured to the child, "this is Kimmy, sorry, she's a little… weird."

"That's okay," Ash bent down to Kimmy and smiled, "Hi Kimmy, I'm Ash!"

"Hi," Kimmy glared at him, "that girl was still talking to Pikachu and I know it."

"Funny," Ash smirked and looked at Lily, "are you competing in the Hoenn League?"

"Actually!" Lily took out a sheet of paper with her picture and registration, "I am! I suspect you are too!"

"Yeah, I sure am!" Ash winked at Pikachu, "I am definitely winning this one!"

Lily laughed and picked up Kimmy once more, "Cool, so I'll see you at the opening ceremony then?"

"That would be great." Ash and Lily shared a smile.

"See you Ash, Pikachu… Bianca," Lily disappeared.

"Pika?" Pikachu watched Ash continue to stare after Lily and tugged on his sleeve.

"Huh?" Ash shook his head and said, "Alright, let's head back to the Pokemon Center, I'm sure I'll see Professor Oak some other time!"

"Pika!" Pikachu and Ash began heading back and then turned, "Latias, you coming?"

"La," Latias murmured, glaring at the spot where Lily had been.

Not another one.

----aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa----

Misty continued running through the hotel, knocking down guests and workers until se knocked into someone; hard.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" Misty looked up and brightened, "Professor!"

"Misty," Professor Oak looked down at her, holding a newspaper, "What are you up to?"

"Oh professor, you see I just—" Misty began.

"Hold it right there young lady!" the two police officers appeared with Jenny and stood before Misty with her hands on her hips, "you're in big trouble!"

"What's going on?" Tracey, Richie, and Georgio appeared and watched the scene.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this?" the professor helped Misty up and looked at her the officers, "What do you want with Misty?"

"This girl, had messed up the kitchen, sneaked out, and caused nothing but chaos!" The chef appeared very distraught and pointed his wooden spoon at Misty offensively, "get her out of here!"

"Misty—is this true?" Professor Oak looked very surprised.

"I just, I…" Misty was at loss of words, "I just… Oh, I wanted to see Ash!"

"Ash? Ash is here?" Oak smiled and shook his head, laughing, "it's alright Officer Jenny, this won't happen again… Come with me Misty!"

Misty shrugged and the two left without another word, leaving the police very confused.

----aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa----

Ash reached the Pokemon Center just as the sky began turning purple. The sunset was absolutely beautiful and they entered tiredly. May and Max were sitting on the couches waiting expectantly.

"Where have you been Ash?" May ran to him hurriedly with Max on her heels, "Getting in trouble again?"

"NO!" Ash folded his arms and stopped in front of them, "I was looking for Professor Oak!"

"Really?" May put her hands on her hips, "Well, what happened?"

"Well, I found Misty," Ash looked at Brock, "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"Well, first of all, you never asked," Brock smiled, "and second, I wanted to but you ran away too quickly!"

"So what happened with Misty?" Max asked happily, "I see she's not with you?"

By now Latias was standing next to Ash and catching her breath, "La!"

"Well, we tried to sneak into the hotel—" Ash squeezed his eyes closed as May and Max began to yell about his troublesome self, "—and we knocked into Misty, then when someone came out, Latias saved me I guess…"

"La," Latias smiled and blushed.

"Well, that's good," Brock nodded, "what happened to Misty?"

"Well, er, she ran into the hotel, so I don't know what happened," Ash scratched his head, "I guess she'll be okay, if the professor is with her…"

The gang agreed and helped Ash get comfortable in their room.

-aaaaaaaa-

"Come over here Misty…" Professor Oak led her to his hotel room and showed her around, "I know, this isn't like yours or the other's room but it's my special researcher's room…"

Misty stared in awe at the spacious and brilliantly decorated room. It was like a luxurious apartment. The walls were a velvet red hue, as was the carpeted floor and the flat screen television was pinned to the wall before the king-sized bed with equally red velvet coverings. He led her across the threshold and into another room that seemed extremely high-tech. There were buzzing and beeping sounds everywhere and metal computers and compartments made up the technological room.

"It's just like my lab was brought here with me," the professor joked and sat Misty down on a blue swivel chair next to a black one where he took a seat, "I got you out of some real trouble Misty, and I had to lie…"

"So this has nothing to do with Ash?" Misty asked strangely, it wasn't like the professor to resort to lying.

"Not exactly," he clicked away on the computer, his eyes not leaving the screen, "Misty, I know what you saw."

"Saw where?" Misty stared puzzled.

"The creature," Professor Oak massaged his eyes and turned to her, "this has to do with Ash but I'm not sure exactly how…"

"What creature, and when?" Misty had completely forgotten.

"The one we saw when we were on the Hoenn Copter," Oak reminded her and Misty's mouth formed in an 'o'.

"So why did you pull me away from Officer Jenny," Misty continued looking puzzled.

"I well, because you reminded me of what I needed to tell you," Oak laughed then became serious, "I think you need to know the whole story. When Ash started his journey, he saw a very rare Pokemon. It was unknown to us until later. When Ash continued seeing it throughout his journey… And I think that's what we saw…"

"A Pokemon?" Misty crossed her arms, "So what? We've seen plenty of legendary Pokemon before… It's just another Lugia right?"

"Not," the professor bit his lip, "exactly."

Misty scratched her head, "What's wrong professor?"

"Well, Ho-oh," the professor scanned the computer and showed Misty photos of the large bird, "It's a strange Pokemon."

"Yeah, legendary," Misty tried to understand.

"No, I mean, it has different… features, you could say." The professor continued explained, "even though it has not been recorded or passed as truth, many have theorized problems with Ho-oh's evolutionary paths."

"Evolutionary paths?" Misty squinted at the pictures.

"Yes, it well, it is believed that Ho-ohs have turned into—" The professor was cut off.

"Professor," Tracey burst in, "come quickly!"

"What is it Tracey?" Oak stood and exited out fo the pictures he was showing Misty.

"Something happened," Tracey tried to catch his breath, "At the Pokemon Center!"

I'll be right there," Tracey disappeared and Oak turned to Misty, "We'll talk about this later."

Misty nodded and watched the professor disappear. She stood there until se remembered.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!"

-aaaaa-

"Ahh," Ash sighed and fell back into his bunk bed, satisfied, "this is much better than the last Pokemon Center!"

"Pika," Pikachu nuzzled his trainer, "Cha!"

"Ash!" May appeared at the door, "come downstairs, we're supposed to go eat!"

"Oh, I almost forgot, give me a few minutes," May disappeared and in her place stood Latias.

"Hey Latias," Ash stood to greet her, "any news from Ho-oh?"

Latias shook her head and turned to Pikachu, "La, Latias, la!"

"Pika?" Pikachu turned to Ash, "Pika, pi, pi, pi!"

"Oh," Ash understood his best friend, "You haven't been able to contact Ho-oh?"

"Its fine, I'm sure we'll have time to talk to him and help him," Ash smiled and put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Latias smiled at him and Pikachu jumped on her shoulder happily, "Pika!"

"Hey guys," Max and Brock appeared at the door, "May is waiting for you to come and eat!"

They grabbed Ash, Latias, and Pikachu's hands and pulled them out the door.

"Waa!" Ash yelled as he was shoved out the door and down the stairs.

-aaaaa-

When they reached the dining room, May already had the food set up and looked rather grumpy.

"I'm hungry," she moaned, "hurry up!"

"C'mon May," Ash started, then shut up as his stomach growled loudly, "Oh, nevermind, let's eat!"

"Yeah," Max and Brock agreed and Latias began stepped back and disappeared before anyone noticed.

"Bon appetite!" they exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the group went flying out of their seats.

-aaaaa-

"So what happened?" Misty caught up with Tracey and the professor, shortly followed by Georgio and Richie.

"My dad says there was an explosion at the Pokemon Center," Georgio said matter-of-factly, "We don't know the details-it just happened!"

"Where is your father anyway," Oak asked, huffing and puffing.

"He and Officer Jenny took the motorcycle and are probably already there," Georgio jogged and looked exhausted.

"Over there," Richie pointed at the building with smoke protruding from a large section on the right in a giant cloud.

"Whoa," Misty worried about the people inside and suddenly remembered, "I've forgotten Azurill!"

"That's okay, Misty," Richie reassured, "I'm sure she's safe in Professor Oak's room."

"Yeah," Misty frowned unsurely and looked back at the hotel worriedly, then continued toward the Pokemon Center.

-aaaaa-

A young girl with red hair smiled and approached the sleeping Azurill on the professor's large bed. She hummed softly and took Azurill in her arms.

Azurill awake and cuddled in her supposed trainer's arms, "Azu!"

Then it smelled the girl's scent and exclaimed loudly, before being taken out of the hotel and behind a dark, unknown alley.

-aaaaa-

**This is brilliant, **the giant Pokemon chuckled, **those fools that call themselves criminals are wasting their time… This is a wonderful new plan.**

The human-Pokemon smiled and nodded, handing the other an unconscious blue Pokemon.

**This is much, much better, **the bird looked up to see smoke rising up from the other end of the city, **is he telling anyone?**

The other Pokemon looked down and stared around unsurely.

**You don't know, **the Pokemon growled angrily, **I knew it was too easy to be true… Stop him, by any means necessary.**

-aaaaa-

"Pika," Pikachu shook the unconscious Ash, "pika…"

"Pikachu," May called and coughed loudly, crawling through the dust and debris, "where's Ash?"

Pikachu led her to him and she shook Ash and checked his pulse, "He's just knocked out, where's Brock and Max?"

She continued dragging herself around the rubble and saw cracked glasses through the smoke.

"Max!" She sprinted to her little brother and took him in her arms, "Oh, Max!"

The little boy chocked and opened his eyes slowly, "May? What happened?"

"I don't know," May said defeated.

There was an evil laugh and three figures appeared through the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"You guys?" May stood on her shaky legs, "How could you do something like this? You could have killed someone!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" they ignored her.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"Shut up!" Max screamed loudly and threw a rock at Team Rocket.

"Hey!" Jessie rubbed her head and threw a rock back at them.

Max and May dodged it.

"Now, since you don't wan to listen to our motto, you'll have to face the consequences," Jessie and James threw out Pokeballs, "Seviper/Cecnea!"

"Meowth that's right!" the third figure grinned evilly.

May and Max screamed and held each other tightly, preparing for the attack.


	9. I Have A Hooh

Fincache - thanks for explaining your nickname to me!!!  I will definitely consider using it… somewhere. Lol… what does cache come from, if I may ask??

AshK – hmm, where I thought about that too, but I want something like… "in character". Could you think about that?

Chapter 9 – I have a Ho-oh.

**To all reviewers: PEOPLE! I'D APPRECIATE IT IF MORE THAN JUST ASHK WOULD READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE THE CHAPTER… I HAD A QUESTION (I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS LOOKED BACK ON THE EARLIER CHAPTER AND ANSWERED IT IN YOUR NEXT REVIEW!! THANKS!**

"Dragonite, quick attack!" an elderly voice called.

May and Max were sent flying to the side and opened their eyes to see a determined Dragonite defending them, holding Team Rocket's Pokemon away from the cowering siblings.

"Thank you," May and Max smiled happily to see a group of people at the entrance of the destroyed Pokemon Center.

"No problem," a redhead appeared and winked, a group of shadows joining her.

Professor Oak appeared determinedly and ordered Dragonite, "Now, finish them off!"

"Dra," Dragonite stood his ground before the scared looking Team Rocket and their Pokemon.

The dragon Pokemon quickly shot out at full speed toward Jessie, James, Meowth, and the others.

"Oop," James looked unsurely at his team mates, "sie."

As the Dragonite rushed toward them, Meowth jumped up and pressed a small device in the palm of his hand, "Haha!"

There was another explosion and Dragonite was shot back in a rough manner.

"Dragonite!" The Professor skidded over to his injured Pokemon.

"Ready for another one?" Meowth threatened maliciously.

Misty stepped back and remembered, "Hey, was Ash with you guys?"

May looked at her strangely at first then recalled, "yes he was, we lost him in the explosion, I got to him earlier but then I left to look for Brock and Max."

The conversation was soon forgotten when there was another large explosion and they went flying in multiple directions. Everyone was toppled over and portions of the ceiling began to fall.

"We're invincible." Team Rocket cheered and Jessie put on some rubber gloves.

The group was in a daze and unable to protect themselves or stop anything. Jessie strutted past the aching souls and took the Pikachu.

"Finally!" Jessie laughed and hugged the Pokemon, "this was so easy!" Meowth and James quickly yelled, "C'mon Jessie, into the balloon!"

"Oh, right," she stood and with Pikachu in hand, disappeared.

"Pika…" Misty looked up and murmured softly, "…chu."

Ash heard yelling and tried to get up but felt he was unable. The pain was excruciatingly immense but nonetheless, he moved himself to a sitting-up state. He looked around and saw in distant places of the crumbling Pokemon Center Misty… and Brock and Max, and Professor Oak and May. Where was Pikachu? He looked left and right and saw Team Rocket sprinting out of the threshold.

"Hey!" he called with an ounce of strength.

Jessie turned and in her hands was a very distraught-looking Pikachu. Ash's eyes widened and reached for a Pokeball from his belt. Before he could throw it out, Meowth appeared before him.

"Hey, you should be like everyone else," he grinned, shoved a small compartment in front of Ash's face and placed his paw dangerously close to the button, "bye twerp!"

Then there was an explosion. But not from the box. From an outer wall. A giant bird flew in. It landed before Team Rocket and Ash. The large bird screeched loudly, spread its wings and sent a powerful wave to envelope Ash. And that's what it did. Ash's body was in a giant wispy force field. Ash smiled, knowing someone had come to save him and before he knew it, Team Rocket went flying. How it happened? He didn't know. He couldn't remember. He felt tired, he forgot about Pikachu, he fell into a deep sleep… What was happening?

"Oh thank goodness they're alright!" a voice called from what seemed like a distance, "they could've been killed!"

"Wha…" Misty tried to stretch her arms but had found no strength to do so, "where am I?"

"Oh thank goodness she's awake!" A blue blur appeared before Misty and a pink blur took Misty's wrist, "she's so weak, let her sleep Jenny."

"Alright Joy," the blur began clearing up slightly, "goodnight Misty."

They disappeared and Misty's mind began recalling the events that had taken place.

"Oh no!" she shot up and groaned as an immense headache filled her brain, "Ugh! Pikachu! They stole Pikachu!"

She heard someone yawn and she looked around. She was in what seemed like a room with rows and rows of beds. She must be in a hospital. Misty looked for familiar faces and spotted Max across from her, sitting up tiredly.

"Misty?" He squinted and searched for his glasses, "Where are my glasses?"

"They broke," another voice murmured to his right.

It was May. She was half asleep and turned in her white sheets.

"Where's Brock? Tracey and the Professor?" she strained her eyesight, "Richie? Georgio?"

She laid back down and sighed, "I'm so tired I can barely concentrate!"

_Then just sleep…_ A voice murmured in her head and a redhead appeared at her bedside.

"M-misty?" she heard Max asked very confused, "but you're in bed."

_Sleep Misty…_ the voice continued and the figure pushed Misty back down to her pillow softly, _sleep._

"Why do you—" Misty murmured as her vision got blurry again, "—look so familiar?"

Then she was knocked out for what would be hours.

"_Ash stop being childish!" his mother yelled angrily, marching toward the bratty child, "you're going to hurt yourself."_

"_Mom," Ash whined from the top of the tree, "I'm fine!"_

"_Don't 'I'm fine' me! Come down here now!" The mother began reaching toward the child but he dodged her grasp, "Aha!"_

"_Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum began losing her temper, "fine! I'll go in and get your father then!"_

"_What's he gonna do?" Ash demanded angrily, climbing higher into the tree._

_He looked over the tops and breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the sense of being free._

_He reached for an orange hanging dangerously from a far branch, but Ash took his risks. He began stepping slowly bit by bit, in his blue shorts and yellow vest with red suspenders. Keeping his balance, he bravely made a swing for the fruit. Just as he did so, the sound of his father's angry footsteps could be heard._

"_Oh no," Ash began hearing the branch he was on crack._

_He had the orange but not his safety. He felt the world fall as he slipped from the branch. Or was it that the branch broke? He could no longer recall, it wasn't important. He squinted his eyes to see something swoop down and suddenly he wasn't falling. He was elevated. He was flying. He was safe. But what was he on? Ash turned his head to see a large red and gold bird smiling at him at the corner of its eye. It flew him around for what seemed like forever. Then it brought him down and he was in his mother's crying arms. He could see his father stepping sternly toward the creature that instantly flew off._

"_Mom what was that?" Ash asked softly._

"_A Pokemon dear," the mother responded in a whisper, "a Pokemon saved you."_

"_A Pokemon?" Ash smiled, "that's what I want to be!"_

"_A Pokemon?" the mother asked puzzled._

_**No,** Ash thought, **a Pokemon trainer.**_

Ash sat up and looked around, sweat on his face, "huh?"

He was in a dark place. Somewhere dark. He tried to sit up, but felt he couldn't. It was too painful.

**Do not worry, you are safe,** a voice hushed Ash's anxiety.

"Ho-oh?" Ash called out hoarsely, squinting in the darkness.

**Yes, Ash, do not worry, I shall bring you back to the Pokemon Center soon, I just took this opportunity to speak to you, I saved you from the final explosion,** his eyes flowed in the dark.

Ash became aware that he was lying on a soft mattress in the same alleyway as before, "Um thanks, I guess…"

His facial features contorted as he clutched his side in pain.

**It shall wear off, you took quite a hit when the first explosion occurred,** Ho-oh continued.

Ash tried to smile through his pain and laid back, groaning from an oncoming headache.

Ho-oh waited patiently as he tried to straighten up and calm down. It took him a good 15 minutes to do so. When he was ready, the teen settled on the mattress and looked intently at the Pokemon.

"Alright, now what is it you need to talk about?"

**Well you see, I have been tracking you for a while because I, er, you could say that I _lost_ my trainer long before you were ever born, **Ho-oh's voice became soft, **I need you to be my trainer Ash.**

"W-what?" Ash sat up in surprise and immediately regretted it, "ow."

**Well, of course, temporarily my boy.** Ho-oh calmed him down, **if you mind, I shall find another.**

"No it's fine, I just have a question," Ash looked confused, "why do you want me to be you err temporary trainer?"

**Well it is in Ho-oh blood, we are to be legendary Pokemon and once we have fulfilled our job of, let's call it, 'protection', we must find a legendary trainer.**

"You think I'm legendary?" Ash smiled in contentment.

**Yes,** Ho-oh grinned strangely, **I have fulfilled my protection and if I go without a trainer I'm afraid I'll disappear.**

"Disappear?" Ash scratched his head but nodded nonetheless, "If that's what I need to do, sure, why not? I'll train you for the time being."

**Of course, **Ho-oh smiled, **but not now, you need your rest, I shall return you in the morning.**

Ash yawned, "okay," he stretched and laid back with one last thought; _I have a Ho-oh._


	10. The Plan of Escape

To My Reviewers:

AshK – My faithful reviewer! Thanks so much… Don't worry, Ash will find Pikachu sooner than you think!

Syaoran-San – Lol, I don't understand but if you're trying to convey that he has a legendary Pokemon then for now, yes. Not a good one but yes … The only thing is that it's not in a Pokeball lol… It roams around.

…/\/\...

Chapter 10 – Plan of Escape

Misty awoke with a horrible headache and she sat up slowly. She was having a horrible nightmare that she was painfully injected a needle with some greenish fluid that made her feel crazy. But that was just a dream; she was still in the hospital… right?

Misty became aware of her surroundings and noticed where she was now. It was a rather petite room. A glass window overviewed her bedroom and she saw doctors scurry by calmly. There was also a light brown chair with gothic designs on it and a mahogany desk with a glass of water. Her arm was connected to a beeping machine and she felt a rope tired around her upper, middle, and lower body. It was not tight enough to hurt her but tight enough to keep her held down. She looked back and forth rapidly. She squinted and saw the words "ER" inscribed over her bedroom door. Her heart began pounding and her body quaking. She felt like she couldn't control herself and before she knew it, a series of strong seizures enveloped her being. She screamed in a shrill voice that didn't sound like hers and people came in running.

"Miss Waterflower, miss Waterflower! Calm down," four nurses held her arms and legs down and a doctor injected her quickly, spewing transparent liquid into her wrist.

Misty felt the tantrums begin to cease and her body felt helpless. She could barely move; let alone stay awake.

She managed to utter, "Where am I?"

"Well," the rest left the room and a doctor sat in the chair next to her, "last night you were fine and at midnight you began having these seizures. It's very strange, actually. I can't believe it hasn't stopped. We've detected something in your blood that shouldn't be there… We had to secure you in this room to keep you and the other patients safe."

"Oh," Misty yawned and stretched slowly.

"One more thing miss Waterflower," the doctor stood, "have you had a recent shot since you came here? With a suspicious medicine?"

"Not that I know of," Misty closed her eyes and frowned.

"Make sure you keep yourself calm, any sort of excitement or fear can kick up these seizures," the doctor warned and left the room once more.

--------

"La!" A red and white creature shook Ash awake.

"No mom, five more minutes!" Ash cried, hugging the mattress.

Latias rolled her eyes and transformed into Bianca, tickling Ash awake.

"AHAHAHAHA! STOP!" Ash rolled over and stood up in between giggles.

Latias grabbed his arm and without warning, began running out of the alleyway.

"No Latias, my hat!" Ash tried to grab for it but hew was already out of sight.

A few minutes after he disappeared, two police officers turned that same corner.

"Why are we here again?" a very stressed out police-in-training student groaned.

"Because," Officer Jenny took out her gun, "there were suspicious sightings hear here and we're here to investigate."

They stepped over filthy boxes and wet newspapers, passing by a rotten smelling mattress.

"Someone slept here recently officer," the teen reached over and felt the mattress.

"Hmmm…" Officer Jenny peered over the edge and saw a glimpse of red.

She leaned over and took a satin hat in her hand. She inspected it and nodded.

"Back to the station, we have some people to find…" Officer Jenny and the teen went back on their motorcycles and disappeared into the distance.

-----

"Is Ho-oh already gone?" Ash asked puzzled.

Latias just nodded and continued running, pulling Ash along until they reached the once Pokemon Center. It was now rocks and rubble, a caution line around it and officers investigating the scene. Ash went forward and looked at the debris in awe.

"Hey Ash!" A girl appeared beside him and smiled brightly, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just looking at what happened." Ash turned to her, "And trying to find my friends."

"Oh well, everyone knows what happened. There was an explosion last evening and a second explosion and they got a lot of people out just in time before it well." Lily gestured sadly toward the dirt, "All the survivors are in the hospital nearby."

"Oh," Ash looked at her hopefully, "can you take me there?"

"Sure, no problem, my sister is with some friends so I still have a little bit of time before I go board the ship—" Lily began.

"Wait—what ship?" Ash asked.

"Oh well, the ship to take us to Evergrande City," Lily explained obviously.

"Why? Aren't you going to compete in the Hoenn League?"

"Where have you been?" Lily laughed, "They cancelled it because of the explosions—it was too risky."

"Cancelled it?" Ash looked like he was about to cry.

"Well cancelled at Pacifidlog and rescheduled for two days at Evergrande City, the last ship sails in a few hours." Lily stated.

"Oh, I have to go!" Ash exclaimed, "Where can I buy tickets?"

"Don't worry, it's free; now…" Ash relaxed, "Why do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Oh, well, my friends and I were in the explosion," Ash responded.

"You were in the explosion?!" Lily exclaimed, "Then where were you all this time?"

"Long story," Ash cut it short, "anyway, let's hurry, they need to go too."

"Well, I don't know," Lily made an unsure face.

Suddenly, there was a clearing throat behind them and Latias tapped Ash on the shoulder.

Oh sorry," Ash laughed, "I forgot about La—Bianca, she came with me."

"Okay, let's all go," Lily smiled and led the way.

---

"Misty?" a brunette sat next to her bedside and touched her arm softly.

Misty's eyes shot open and looked around, "Oh, May, it's you."

"Yeah," May responded grimly, "I heard you were here because of convulsions or something."

"Yeah, I felt them," Misty smiled softly and noticed she was in the same environment as before, "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh well Max, Professor Oak, Tracey, Richie, Georgio, Brock and I are fine," May bit her lip, "and Ash is, well, missing."

"Missing?!?!" Misty's eyes widened in horror.

"Along with Latias," May could already feel the blood coming out of her hurt lip; she knew how much this hurt Misty.

That's what May thought, but she was wrong, very wrong. Misty's suddenly horror and fear for Ash kicked in the warned seizures. Her hands and feet began shaking and Misty felt like her eyes were about to bulge out of her head. Her body erupted in quakes and strange movements, alien to a human. Her chest jumped up and down and her heart was going as fast as it possibly could. Tears began coming but she wasn't crying. May stood and ran to a nurse in shock. The nurse grabbed the injection nearby and flung herself to Misty's side. She bid May to hold Misty's left hand still so she could inject the medicine. May did as she was told and before she knew it, Misty's body stopped shuddering in unfathomable convulsions and all that was left was the light shaking of her hands and feet.

Misty looked over at May, smiled softly and murmured, "Thanks."

May's lips shook and she burst out a sob, hugging Misty tightly. She didn't know how many times she apologized until Misty was forced the slap her across the face softly.

"May shut up, it's fine, I'm sorry I didn't explain to you that I can't get over-anxious, otherwise I get like this," Misty's eyes opened and closed as she breathed in and out slowly to regain her composure.

"Oh well, if that's the case, I'll just leave, I'll tell you about it later, you need your sleep," May made for the door but Misty's sharp 'stop', told her to stay put, "Misty no, you need to sleep and I'll tell you when your better, I'm sure Ash will be fine!"

Misty shook her head, staring out the window my by her bed sadly, "No, he won't."

May looked at the floor in resentment and they sat in silence for the next few minutes.

"Sooo…" May rubbed her foot against the tiled floor and looked up at Misty's gaunt face.

Misty refused to respond.

"Misty, I'm sorry." May touched Misty's hand lightly, "You just saw him yesterday afternoon and now he's gone… I wish there was something I could do."

"May," Misty sat up in concentration, "I have to find him."

"What? Misty, we have no idea where he or Latias are, for all we know they could be under that rubble still!" May exclaimed, "And you're not even well enough to go out."

"I don't care!" Misty sat up and moved to get out of the bed but found she was unable.

So she began taking out the needle attached to her.

"Misty stop!" May moved to her side quickly and held her back, "quit acting crazy…"

"May you don't understand, I made a pact one day with my friend Melody," Misty shook her head softly, recalling the incident, "I promised her I would take care of him; Ash is never alone because he's got… me."

May stood in awe at what Misty had uttered and as Misty took out the final attachment, a doctor saw them. He ran in with millions of nurses and pushed Misty lightly back on her back. And Misty didn't fight back. They re-injected the needles while Misty watched May intently who looked back at her. Misty nodded and May was pulled away, out of the room, and chucked into the lobby, where she continued standing in awe. Misty would do anything for Ash and she had all but seen him only one in these few days. May couldn't help but smile at how obvious it was that they were meant for each other. At the Mirage Kingdom, Ash was determined to save Misty and keep her safe. When they went back to Pallet Town Ash was determined to sit beside Misty and catch up before she was forced to leave. She even caught a glimpse of Ash's desire for Misty to be a part of the group again.

"Hey May!" Max shook his sister out of her reverie and pulled her toward the rest of the group.

Professor Oak had a sling around his arm because of his rough fall at his elderly age, Richie had fallen on top of Georgio and therefore was not hurt too badly; only a few band aids here and there. Georgio, on the other hand, had received medicine for the pain in his chest that he felt every so often and now wore a white band around his chest. Brock was overall alright, all he had needed was a day's rest from all that had happened. May and Max had been standing extremely close to Team Rocket already that the explosion caused them to both carry a headband wrapped around the left side of their head… Oh, where could Ash be?

"May, we have to leave." the Professor said quickly, "We have to be on the next ship to Evergrande City this afternoon!"

"What about Misty?" May looked worried, "And Ash? Latias?"

"They'll be alright," Richie smiled grimly, "and unless the doctors let Misty out in the next few hours—"

"—which is unlikely," Tracey added.

"—Then she'll have to stay here until she can leave, she'll just meet up with us later," Georgio nodded, "And, Ash, well, the police are looking everywhere for him."

A voice suddenly spoke behind him, "Hello everyone, I think I might have something you'd like to see."

Officer Jenny handed them a hat. May looked closer and noted, "Ash's hat!"

She grabbed it and surveyed it, "Where'd you find it?"

"In an alleyway," she answered, "So this is Ash Ketchum's hat?"

"Yes," everyone gave an affirmative nod.

"Well, he's either a victim; being held captive or he is a suspect of the bombing because his hat is the only lead I have," Officer Jenny shrugged.

"Team Rocket!" Max exclaimed, "It wasn't Ash, it was Team Rocket, they must have Ash and Pikachu!"

Professor Oak looked around in concentration, "I don't think its Team Rocket that has Ash…" but no one heard him.

"Really?" Jenny ignored the professor's soft comment and scratched her head, "Well if you saw them do it, then that's what I'll follow… but where could they be?"

"They're around," Brock nodded suspiciously, "They're always… around."

-----

"Yes, we've got Pikachu!" Team Rocket cheered, holding up the cage in praise, "Woohoo!"

They stopped and stared at each other.

"So… Now what?" Jessie looked around, "That stupid bird said he'd be here by now… we should have just made a run for it when we had the chance…"

"Uh... Jessie…?" James managed to squeak and pointed behind them with a shaking finger.

"Hold on James, ugh that stupid Pokemon; all he wants is twerp, twerp, twerp," Jessie mused, "What's so special about that twerp anyway?"

**Something very special,** a voice uttered angrily.

"Uh…oh," Meowth and Jessie turned to where James was pointing and faced the giant creature Jessie had just had the pleasure of mocking.

**Now what were you saying about 'making a run for it'?** Ho-oh's eyes glowed as he stepped forward.

"N-nothing, hehe, I meant… when can we make a run to get Ash for, er, you?" Jessie said in a high pitched voice.

**Well I don't think you'll be needing Pikachu for now…** Ho-oh's eyes glowed brighter and Pikachu in the cage flew out of Team Rocket's arms.

"No please!" They exclaimed, beginning to sob, "We've waited so long to have him in our grasp!"

**Well I guess you'll have to keep waiting… at least until I can trust you once more… **and Pikachu was gone.

"No…" James sobbed softly on Meowth and Jessie and they all fell on the ground in defeat.

**Now fulfill a task for me you three,** Ho-oh began walking back and forth in the forest where they stood, **get on board of the next ship to Evergrande City and follow your "twerps".**

Team Rocket regained their composure and nodded, walking out of the forest in silence.

---

Misty watched the doctors work on her for the next hour; the needles, the medicines, the anesthesias. She said nothing, just thought of Ash and Pikachu. Where were they? And Latias? She was here too? The one who had kissed Ash… Misty couldn't help but feel a surge of jealously toward her-and Melody… and every other girl who had tried to take Ash from her… Misty smiled to herself. Ash wasn't hers. But she wanted him to be…maybe…someday. But for now, she had to concentrate on how to get out of here with all these doctors and cameras.

_Stupid hospital. _Misty thought aggravated.

"Alright Misty, sleep for a while and you'll calm down, what were you thinking; getting out of bed?" The nurse spoke more to herself than to Misty who looked away, "Trying to escape? If you are, the eavesdrop in the restroom to the laundry room is a perfect getaway."

Misty knew she was just joking, but hey, it wasn't such a bad idea. Misty turned over on her bed and thought about her plan. In a few hours they would board the last ship set for Evergrande City; she had seen the news and knew Ash would want to be there…

Wherever he was.


	11. to Board Ship or not to Board Ship

Only two reviewers for this chappy? okay THANKS GILLY & ASHY!! you mind if I call you gilly&ashy?? Lol

gilmaxter – its okay thanks for liking it!!

AshK – Well I'll just give you a hint… It will be explained in the next couple of chapters in conversations that Ho-oh has with Latias; Misty and Ash are reunited in this chapter!! D

**Chapter 11 – To Board the Ship or Not to Board the Ship**

"It's right over there!" Lily indicated to the giant white building just ahead of them.

Ash smiled up at the building, knowing that he would meet up with his friends in a few minutes. Latias frowned at him. He wasn't supposed get there yet. Ho-oh had said to make sure he got back Pikachu so no one would be suspicious. That Professor Oak was already onto them. She also had to make sure to keep Misty away from Ash. She was too… She just bothered Latias. So Latias grabbed Ash's arm and pointed happily towards a dismissing carnival for leaving trainers. Ash at first looked from Latias to Lily but was reluctantly persuaded.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Oh, its fine Ash, we have a while until the ship leaves and your friends can rest before we leave," Lily waved his worry away with the brush of a hand.

Ash was instantly satisfied. He jumped up and ran off into the carnival. Lily began following him idly until she noticed that "Bianca" wasn't following. She looked suspiciously after the tiptoeing girl. Lily made sure to stay at least five feet away from Latias but kept her in sight nonetheless. When Bianca turned a sudden corner, Lily was led off and began running to keep up with her. When Lily turned the final corner, she knelt down to catch her breath. Then she gasped and jumped behind the wall. Then she heard voices.

"…Yes, we know," a female voice admitted, "We already talked about it with the boss."

"La!" a strange voice called back angrily.

"Okay, but how do you expect us to get that Pikachu back to the twerp?" A British male asked.

"Lalalala!" it sounded like a musical with all the 'la's.

"Okay we'll take it to the Police Station and bring it in to the lost and found," Lily turned slowly and saw a woman, man, and a Pokemon proclaim.

And "Bianca" was with them. And she was speaking like a Pokemon. She couldn't help but remember her little sister's warning.

"_That girl was just talking to that Pikachu!" Kimmy had said._

And she was right.

"La la la!" Latias pointed to herself proudly, indicating that she would take care of it.

Then she began heading Lily's direction. Uh-oh.

---

"We have to find Ash," May held the hat carefully in her hands, "I don't care what that stupid Jenny said!"

Brock gasped, "How could you!"

During Jenny's last visit, Brock had calmed down because of the seriousness, but now he had free reign to fantasize and dream about her as much as he wanted.

"Jenny is beautiful, talented, and," Brock smirked, "she's a good kisser."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"At least, I hope so," he giggled to himself and everyone sweatdropped.

"C'mon Brock get serious," May stared at him sternly, "Ash would want to compete, he's worked so hard for his badges, he can't be far away!"

"Yeah, if Team Rocket has him," Max nodded.

"I don't think Team Rocket has him," Professor Oak spoke up.

"Then where could he be?" Tracey asked, helping Professor Oak stand up.

"Yeah," Georgio and Richie agreed.

"Come on everyone, I want to show you something back at the hotel," he grabbed the walking stick he had been using and led the way.

"Hold on Professor, I just want to make sure Misty's okay," May called and walked down the hallway leading to Misty's room.

She opened the door and murmured softly, "Misty?"

There was a gasp and someone was heard falling over something in the bathroom. May ran in and found Misty on the floor, free of beeping machines and shots, but looking very disheveled and in pain. May helped her up and when she was about to ask what was wrong, she noticed the eavesdrop container leading to the laundry room.

"Misty…" May said slowly, "Were you trying to escape?"

"O-of course not!" she exclaimed in outrage, "How could you think that? I-I can't believe you! I was just trying to take a shower and was going to throw some clothes in and, and… AND I tripped over myself and—"

May didn't looked like she was convinced, "Yeah. Right."

"Of course," Misty continued trying until a sigh gave in, "Fine. I was."

"But through the eavesdrop?" May stuck out an eyebrow, "There are much more comfortable ways."

Misty frowned, "Not for me."

May looked at her with pity and nodded, "Let me get you your clothes so you don't look hospitalized, and then you have to go down, but quickly."

May dashed around looking for clothes and Misty stood in awe at what a friend May was being toward her.

"Thanks May," Misty murmured as she was handed her clothes.

A few minutes later she was changed and ready to leave. She hugged May tightly and smiled.

"Find Ash for me, 'kay?" May said.

"Sure and I'll make sure we're on that ship so don't wait up," Misty clasped hands with May as she once had done with Melody, "Thanks a lot."

She let go and opened the compartment. She stepped in and giving one last nod to May; let herself slip down the wind pipe. May waves down and closed it, folding Misty's hospital clothes and walking out of the room.

----

Latias was quickly approaching Lily and she was running out of ideas. She couldn't run because it was an 'L-shaped' alleyway, and the only thing she had to hide behind would reveal her in less than 15 seconds. Thank goodness that Bianca girl walked slowly; it seemed like she was drifting… Latias was coming closer… and closer… and closer… until… Lily shut her eyes and held her breath, pressing herself against the wall. She heard a whooshing sound and before she had time to fully open her eyes, Latias had disappeared. Just like that; she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Lily murmured to herself and gasped as she looked above her.

A Pokemon was flying away into the distance. Was "Bianca" a Pokemon? Lily thought no more, she had to tell Ash about what had just happened. She needed to. Lily ran as fast as she could. Where ever Bianca had disappeared to, she was going to try to get Pikachu back to Ash without him knowing—wait Ash didn't have Pikachu? What had really happened during that explosion? Lily shook her head and concentrated on getting out of the labyrinth of alleyways in Pacifidlog Town.

--

"Hello," a British accented old woman called as she; holding a bundle in her arms, and an elder man holding a baby with strange-looking ears hobbled into the Pacifidlog Police Station.

"Why hello," Officer Jenny looked up from her files and smiled at the old couple, "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I believe someone has misplaced this…" The old man held out the bundle and revealed a sleeping Pikachu, "Pikachu."

"Oh," Officer Jenny took the Pikachu out of the old woman's arms and inspected it, "It looks a bit hurt, we'll bring it to the back where Nurse Joy is and we'll let you know if the owner appears, we'll start handing out flyers before the ship to Evergrande City leaves, I'm sure this is a trainer's Pokemon."

"Why thank you!" The old woman and man smiled softly and the baby made a strange noise of happiness.

"Now what are your names; for the record?" Officer Jenny took out a folder and placed her pen on it, looking intently at the group.

"Err… Jam—Jamie," the old woman stuttered.

"And Jess…just Jess." The man coughed loudly and nodded his head.

"Okay…" Jenny looked at them strangely, "Last names?"

"Ummm…"

"Jenkins…" The young baby coughed but Jenny didn't notice.

"Right, Jenkins, Jamie and Jess Jenkins," Jamie declared happily.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins," Officer Jenny took our 3 slips of paper, "And since you two have been so nice for returning this hurt Pokemon, please, take these free tickets headed for Evergrande City and enjoy yourselves!"

"Oh thank you!" they both cried taking the tickets.

Before Jenny could say another word, the group had disappeared.

Outside Jesse, James, and Meowth threw off their disguises and jumped in a circle happily.

"Yes now we don't have to sneak in!" Jesse cheered.

"Now we can be treated like legal on a ship!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Now… Uhh," James stopped, "Jesse I have a question."

"What is it James?"

"Why am I always the girl?"

There was a loud slapping sound.

--

Ash jumped from concession stand to game booths countlessly enjoying himself until suddenly he remembered something…

"ROLLERCOASTER!" He raced toward it as Latias appeared behind an alleyway, sneaking up behind Ash.

But before she could do so, Lily appeared and beat her to Ash.

"Ash! I have to speak to you!" Latias looked at her suspiciously.

"Not now, I'm about to ride Sheikra!" Ash looked in awe up at a giant rollercoaster that went straight down 90 degrees.

"Ash this is more important than a rollercoaster!" Lily replied urgently.

"C'mon, you can tell me on the ride," Ash grabbed both Lily and Latias by the wrists and scampered toward the frightening ride.

----

Misty zoomed down the eavesdrop, feeling the static of the drilled in nails on either side of her. It felt like a never-ending slide… But it had to stop soon; who knew where Ash could be? This zooming eavesdrop gave Misty time to sort out her plan. Where was she to go? Where to start? Then she remembered—The Trainer's Festival. Maybe Ash was there, who knew. Suddenly she felt her whole body go up and in one jolt she fell into the bag of laundry; luckily it was filled with lab coats and hospital robes to the top so that Misty landed with a soft thump on top of the clothes.

"Phew," she wiped her forehead of sweat and hopped off the basket, straightening out her blue collar.

She checked in her pockets and smiled to find her Pokeballs were still inside. As she ran her hands over the Pokeballs and mentally counted, she took out one custom made for her by Tracey. It was light blue and had the words "To Misty" encrusted in diamonds. Tracey was a great friend. She smiled and threw the ball only to find that it opened and was empty. Misty gasped as she remembered… _I left Azurill at the Hotel two days ago. _Her worries of Ash were soon replaced with determination to get back to Azurill. She quickly replaced the ball and ran out the emergency door to her left. She squinted when the hot, bright sun hit her eyes and she lifted her hand to cover eyes from the twitching pain. Then Misty turned to a passing Officer Jenny.

"Um excuse me could you tell me where the Gilmaxter Hotel is? I complete forgot," Misty asked politely.

"Oh yes, you just go right through that Festival straight ahead and you'll pass by the old Pokemon Center and it'll be to your left, alright?" Officer Jenny smiled kindly.

"Yes thank you very much," Misty grinned and paused before running straight through the Festival.

Because of her determination to get to her destination, she didn't even notice the fact that she breezed by two brunettes and a teenage boy with a red and green hat.

---

Ash looked up in awe as he saw Sheikra towering 200 feet high with a 90 degree drop right at the end. He went to stand at the entrance and Lily tried desperately to explain to him what had happened.

"Ash you have to listen to me, this is really important," Lily lowered her voice and glanced at the suspicious-looking "Bianca", "Bianca she's not who you think she is, she's—"

"YES! We're next in line!" Ash cheered, ignoring Lily's pleas, "Come on, when we reach the camera we all have to go like this and lift our hands in the air… It would make a great picture!"

"Ash!" Lily crossed her arms and once more remembered the flash back of her little sister.

"_That girl was just talking to that Pikachu!" Kimmy had said._

Wait… The Pikachu? She stopped her thoughts completely and Lily turned Ash around angrily to face her.

"Ash! Where's Pikachu?" Lily asked him seriously.

Ash laughed and stopped, "Well he's…"

Ash's expression went blank and tried to remember where he had left Pikachu… Nothing. Where was Pikachu?

Minutes later they were out of the line, out of the festival, and heading toward the Police Station. Ash was the most determined and heated one. Latias smiled to herself happily. Everything was going according to plan and she wasn't the one doing anything.

"Officer Jenny," Ash said angrily and he placed his hands with a slam on the desk.

"Yes?" Officer Jenny asked bewildered.

"Do you happen to have a Pikachu in your possession?" Ash asked.

"Actually," Jenny smiled widely, "It was brought in a few minutes ago by an elderly couple."

"It was?" Lily and Ash questioned, looking at each other in confusion.

"Yes, it's right here…" Officer Jenny turned and before they knew it, Pikachu was laying sleepily in the officer's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried happily.

Pikachu opened its eyes, yawned and jumped into Ash's opened arms, "Pika!"

Latias stood at a distance and smiled happily. Wonderful.

---

Misty ran by the destroyed Pokemon Center, still being investigated, and she reached the brilliant Gilmaxter Hotel. Its towering size and tined black color made it even shinier on this bright day. But Misty had no time to awe; she walked into the hotel, checked in and walked to the elevator in a hurried stride. She pressed the up button and it slid open. An elevator boy stood at wait and smiled at Misty.

"What floor, miss?" The bellhop asked.

"Floor 5!" Misty walked in and stood there, her hands clasped together, staring intently at blinking lights.

The uniformed male shrugged and pressed the button, sending them up the giant hotel.

The numbers blinked on and off slowly getting Misty uneasy.

"Can't this go any faster?" Misty scrunched up her face and slid from side to side.

The man shook his head and smiled at floor 5 dinged open, "There you are."

Misty smiled and walked out, holding her door key in her hand tightly, "502…503…504…505…AH! 506!"

She pressed the key into its hole and turned it slowly. She opened the door with a soft creek and looked inside. The room was very quiet and the lights were off. A soft wind was enveloping the room and the curtains were shut. Nothing seemed to be wrong. She walked around the room, checking under the bed, turning over clothes, looking through the closet.

"Azurill?" She opened the bathroom door but there was nothing.

Misty's eyes widened as she realized her Pokemon was no where to be found. Her breath quickened and she ran from one end of the room to the other, throwing her clothes out of the drawer and the shampoos out of the bathroom. Then she stopped and doubled over in pain. She felt she shocks coming on. She had forgotten to take the pills. She knelt down slowly, her whole body shaking, and grabbed for the desk by her bed. Instead the all she could reach was a wisp of the tablecloth and she fell on the ground. Everything, including the lamp, her bookbag, and pamphlets fell on top of her. All she could do was grunt and seizures enveloped her being. No one could hear her.

---

**Pikachu is with the boy, yes?**

"Positive, we saw the twerp a while ago with Latias and the new girl," Jessie affirmed.

**Good, now what about that redhead… What's her name?**

"I think the girl twerp's name is Misty," James said matter-of-factly.

**Yes, her, she must've figured out that her Azurill has disappeared… How will we get her on the ship? The transformation cannot take place without the Hoenn Tournament beginning…**

"I don't know… Lure her to the ship… Trick her somehow?" Meowth added.

**No, you must get her to Ketchum, she will forget all about her Pokemon until she reaches Evergrande… Where is the Azurill?**

"Safe," Team Rocket said.

**Good, good, **Ho-oh smirked and turned to look up at the sky; **Things need to continue that way.**

---

"Ash don't you think we should be getting back?" Lily held her spinning head.

They had ridden Sheikra more than 10 times and Ash was ready for more. Ash and Pikachu shook their heads and cheered for another ride. Latias just stood at a distance, eyeing Lily and waiting at the entrance.

"Er, Bianca don't you want to go on at least once?" Ash asked Latias nervously.

Latias shook her head and instead looked straight ahead, waiting.

"Okay," Ash shrugged and turned to Lily, "Why should we be getting back? The ship doesn't leave till nightfall. It's only midday."

"Because Ash," Lily stretched, "I'm hungry."

Ash stood there and noticed his grumbling stomach, "Oh yeah, me too. Let's get something to eat at that stand over there."

They began walking over to a hot dog stand until three strange figures blocked there path.

"Hello, would you like some 'lice'," asked a red haired woman with a Chinese accent, her face was covered with a hat, as were the other two.

"Actually, we were thinking about—" Lily started.

"Now, now, you need some lice; lice, chicken, and Wang Tang soup!" The blue haired man pressed.

The three figures grabbed Lily, Ash, and Latias and pulled them toward their Chinese Restaurant; Kiang Zhao.

"Did you heal about those younglings in the Pokemon Centel yestelday?" The shortest one asked Ash.

"Yes, actually I was one of them," Ash nodded.

"Oh well, I heald all the othels ale still in the hospital… Did you have fliends in the explosion?" The man asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah," Ash said.

There was a long pause.

"Well where do we sit?" Ash asked when they reached the restaurant.

The group did a double take and huddled together.

"That twerp is so stupid! How will we get him to go to the hospital?" Jessie snarled.

"I don't know Jessie," James answered nervously.

"Aw, let's just let them eat and pop in and out, mentioning that to them." Meowth said.

They jumped back toward Ash, Lily, and Latias and led them to their table.

"What would you like?" James asked.

"Umm I'll have the," Ash stared at the menu, "The sweet and sour chicken."

"Good choice… by the way, did you know that those kids in the hospital ale suffeling flom hollible bluises… I feel bad fol the people that haven't been able to see them… Especially if they'le close fliends…"

Ash stared at him cluelessly, "Okay, now can you take Lily and Bianca's order please?"

"Yeah, may I have a Wang Tang soup? It sounds good," Lily licked her lips and handed back her menu.

Latias pointed at her order: rice and chicken.

"Coming light up!" the magenta haired woman disappeared with her two companions.

"That was weird," Ash commented.

Lily just nodded and Latias smiled.

"Pika!" Pikachu sat up on Ash's lap and noticed the ketchup bottle on the table, "Chaa!"

He jumped from Ash's lap and skidded past the two girls until he reached the magnificently red looking Heinz bottle. Pikachu popped it open and began to chug the dense tomato substance down his throat. Ash, Latias, and Lily chuckled. As they laughed, Lily shot a furtive glance at Ash. She blushed and he smiled widely. Latias was immediately aware of what was happening and rammed her leg against the table, causing Ash and Lily to look up in alarm.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Ash asked and reached over, concerned.

Latias shook her head and rubbed her knee in feigned pain. Lily then remembered what she wanted to tell Ash about Latias but kept her mouth shut after receiving suspicious looks from Latias.

_How can I tell him what happened if I don't even know what she's up to? I have to wait._

Lily nodded to herself and the Chinese people returned.

"Hello, hele is youl food!" The three waiters set the food on the table and stood by their table.

"Gee Jane, I sule feel bad fol those pool… POOL kids at the hospital…"

"Yes…" Jessie smiled as she had an idea, "What wele theil names again, M… Martin?"

"Well," said the shortest one, "I lecall theil names being Tlacey and Litchie… Geolgio… Plofessol Oak… May… Max… Block…"

With every word, Ash became more conscious of the Chinese's conversation and scooted closer to them.

"Oh… And thele was one mole…" Meowth smiled evilly, "M… Maly? No… Mina? No, no… Oh I don't lemembel…"

"I believe it was," As James' lips moved, Ash's eyes widened, "Misty."

"Oh yes… wasn't she in the worst condition?"

"Yes actually, I heard she was in a coma earlier and—"

Before they could finish speaking, Ash and Pikachu were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

Lily and Latias continued sitting in their places until Lily stood up and looked at Latias, "I'm gonna go meet my grandma on the ship, see you…"

And she disappeared. The room was quiet. Team Rocket stared at Latias and scooted toward her.

"Will you be paying in credit or cash?"

--

"May, are you finished packing?" Brock asked from the door.

"Yes, almost," May smiled and stuffed the last of her belongings in the bag.

The professor has made sure Brock, May, and Max received a room as well at the Gilmaxter, after the explosion at the Pokemon center.

"Me too," Max agreed and slung the backpack over his shoulder, "Let's get going."

"Oh, are you guys almost done?" Tracey came in and greeted the trio, "Sorry, the professor couldn't get you a personal room for each of you."

"Oh it's fine, besides, we barely got to stay anyway," May laughed.

Tracey smiled and Georgio appeared at his side, "Do you happen to know where Richie went?"

"I think he went to go check on Misty again," Brock said, "Since Ash is nowhere to be found, he figures Misty's the closest thing to him."

It was quiet for a while. At the mention of Ash, everyone always became silent.

"It is true though," Tracey broke the silence, "Misty IS the closest thing to Ash—other than Pikachu…"

Everyone nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"It always was something different with those too," Brock reminisced.

"Guys!" some came running down the hall and pushed past Tracey and Georgio, "Misty's gone!"

"What?" Everyone looked up at the scared-looking Richie.

May bit her lip and looked away.

"How? Where? What did the doctors say?" Georgio asked.

"They said they've looked everywhere… No one knows where she's gone." Richie sat down and began to rest, "We have to go back to the hospital—everyone… They're planning a search party."

"But the ship!" Max exclaimed, "It leaves in an hour."

"Exactly…That's how long we have, she couldn't have gotten far—That is, if she escaped willingly," Richie stood again and walked toward the door, "Who's coming?"

No one refused.

--

As Ash reached the hospital, he noticed many police officers blocking the entrance of the hospital.

"Hey what's going on?" Ash demanded, "I have to get in!"

"I'm sorry, young man, but this hospital has become a crime scene of a disappearance," Officer Jenny replied, then stopped, "Hey aren't you that kid that was missing?"

Ash ignored her question and pushed past her, "I have to see someone…"

He reached the entrance but found a doctor blocking it.

"What is your problem?" The doctor folded his arms.

"I have to get in!" Ash pleaded.

"I'm sorry, unless you are an immediate relative, you cannot get in."

"Well who's gone missing?"

"I believe her name is Mist Watersomething," the doctor stared at Ash sternly, "Why?"

"You mean Misty Waterflower?" Ash gasped, "No, Misty's not missing!"

"I'm afraid she has—why, do you know her?" The doctor asked.

"Er, yeah," Ash looked at Pikachu and said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm her… boyfriend, engaged to be married!"

The doctor's eyes widened and nodded, "But I need some identification…"

Ash quickly thrust out his Pokedex, "Here, I need to get in!"

"Alright here," the doctor handed him a pass and Ash ran through, skidding to the nurses' desk.

"Do you happen to know who has the latest information on the missing patient, Misty Waterflower?" Ash asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, but the only ones who know of the latest info are her friends and the doctor," the pink-haired nurse replied curtly, "The doctor is in a meeting and her friends are currently at their hotel."

"And which hotel is that?" Ash asked fervently.

"The Gilmaxter."

Ash was gone.

--

A matter of minutes later; May, Max, Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, Georgio, and Richie arrived.

"Hello," Georgio smiled at the pink-haired nurse, "We're here to begin the search party."

"Wonderful, all you have to do is to go up to the 8th floor and ask for Doctor Vector. I think they're planning on searching in the Trainer's Festival, the police are already asking everyone if they've seen her."

"Wonderful thank you," Professor Oak smiled at the nurse with a sexy look.

The nurse looked at him in a frightened way and turned away.

Then they headed for the nearest elevator. They were about to press the button when they heard a voice behind them.

"Professor Oak! How nice of you to be here!" A brown-haired woman about the age of 20 wearing a lab coat appeared at their side.

"Uh… hello?" Professor Oak shook her hand.

"I'm Dr. Vector!" The woman smiled.

"DR. VECTOR!" Brock had been waiting to meet a beautiful woman, "You are the doctor and I am your patient! Let's say we leave them to their search and go out for an "operation", you can rid me of my love sickness, my love!"

Brock took her hand and was about to kiss it, when the doctor swiped her hand away and began to clean her hand with a sanitized cloth, "I don't have time for this."

"Yeah Brock," Max yanked his ear grudgingly and pulled him away.

"Ow… ow…" Brock choked with tears in his eyes.

"Anyway, hello everyone, what are your names?" Dr. Vector smiled.

"I'm May, this is my brother Max," May waved.

"This lunatic is Brock," Max said.

"I'm Tracey and this is Richie."

"I'm Georgio."

"And of course, you know me," the professor smiled.

"What wonderful names," Dr. Vector nodded and became serious, "Alright, down to business… We can't assure you that Misty will be found. But we can assure you that we will try our hardest to find her. The search team has headed over to the Festival and you guys are going to help us interrogate people."

Everyone nodded and headed out the door toward the Festival. Forty minutes until the ship left.

--

"Forty more minutes Pikachu, we have to hurry!" Ash exclaimed as they reached the hotel, "We need to find Misty and make sure we get on the ferry."

They wrenched open the hotel door and skidded to the elevator. He pressed the up button fiercely and eventually there a dinging sound.

"Where are headed?" The bellhop asked.

"Uh…." Ash stopped, "Actually… hold on a minute."

Ash raced to reservations desk and asked, "Can you tell me what room Brock Flint is in?"

"Why? Who are you?" The man asked, staring with disgust in his voice.

"I'm his brother; just tell me his number please?"

"Fine…" The man checked his computer, "Room 507."

"Thanks," Ash ran back to where the elevator and Pikachu were waiting.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Room 507 please," Pikachu climbed back on Ash's shoulder and they were off to the 5th floor.

Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…DING!

They arrived.

Ash and Pikachu jumped out of the elevator and ran past room numbers, "502…503…504…505…506…507!"

Ash knocked and knocked but no one answered, "Brock? May? Max? Professor??"

Ash sighed and sat on the floor, his back against the door, "This is hopeless!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nuzzled against Ash's chest and nodded sadly.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up, ""What is it buddy?"

Pikachu ran to the door before 507 and pointed, "Pika Pi!"

"There's something in there? Ash pressed his ear against the door and heard a soft groan, "Yeah, it sounds like someone's hurt."

Ash reached for the door knob and found it to be unlocked. He wretched open the door and gasped to find a red haired twitching girl on the ground. There was shattered glass from the broken lamp around her and her constant twitched made Ash extremely uncomfortable.

Nevertheless, "Misty!"

Ash ran to her side and began pushing away the debris. Misty rolled over in pain and flinched, smiling.

"Ash…" Then she scrunched up once more, moaning softly.

Ash helped her up and led her to the bed that was opposite her. Pikachu jumped past them and pushed aside the blankets, then Ash heaved Misty's body into the blankets and tucked her in. Pikachu curled up next to her in worry. Misty smiled and continued twitching.

"Misty…" Ash sat at her side, "Can you tell what happened? Did someone so this to you?"

"Actually Ash," Misty whispered, "I did this to myself… to find you—"

"To find me?"

"Yeah to find you, stupid, if you were missing, I had to go find you," Misty grinned, "Or at least bring you a map… You got yourself lost all on your own!"

"Hey!" Ash's anger flared, "Well you—"

"I'm just kidding," Misty slapped his knee playfully, "Anyway, I'm like this because I escaped from the hospital—"

"From the hospital?!?"

"Yes, escape because I've been having seizures."

"SEIZURES?!"

"—then I was going to go find you in the Trainer's Festival when—"

"The festival?"

"When I remembered I have Azurill so I came back here only to find she was missing and," Misty sniffled slightly, "How should I find her?"

Ash shook his head dumbfounded, "Misty, you are in no condition to look for a Pokemon."

"But I have to," Misty sat up but Ash pushed her back down.

"You can't, we have to find a way to get on the ferry on time."

"But Azurill!"

"No Misty," said Ash seriously, "Look at me."

Misty stared, "What?"

"Okay, Misty, I am promising I will get back Azurill for you," Ash took her hand in his, "Promise."

Misty stared at him in disbelief and nodded, "Okay I believe you."

They stared at each other for several seconds until Ash broke in, "Alright so how are we going to get you to the ferry?"

"I don't know… I think I need to rest before I can run again," Misty showed him her twitching hand.

"Yeah, but there's only 20 minutes left until the ferry leaves," Ash pressed, "Umm… Sceptile could carry you there."

Misty looked at him in horror, "No, no! It's fine, that would be too embarrassing. Plus, I bet I can walk on my own!"

Ash rolled his eyes as Misty tried to prove him wrong. She pushed herself out of the bed and stood. Seconds later her knees gave and she went landing toward the floor. Luckily, Ash caught her before she hit the ground.

Misty smiled thankfully and sighed, "Fine you win!"

"Sceptile, c'mon out!" Sceptile appeared and looked in shock at the hurt-looking Misty, "Sceptile, pick up Misty!"

"Vile, vile!" Sceptile did as he was told and immediately Misty was in its arms and Pikachu, Ash, and Sceptile were off toward the ferry.

"Don't forget Ash, you promised you'd get back Azurill…"

--

"Guys, we have to get going!" May called to the others, "10 more minutes!"

"Okay," everyone except Richie and Georgio followed.

"Have you seen a redhead at the age of 12, 13, or 14 years old?" Richie asked to a departing old man that had said 'no' millions of times before.

"What about you sir?" Georgio asked desperately to another.

No one seemed to care or have seen anyone that may have looked like Misty. Georgio and Richie crestfallenly began to follow the retreating group.

"Don't worry guys," Tracey smiled.

"Yes the search team will continue to look and send information to Evergrande City," Professor Oak patted the boys on the shoulder and they reached the large, crowded ferry.

"Oh hello May," A green haired boy appeared before her, smelling the red rose in his hand.

"Hello," May turned crimson at the sight of another rose; 2 roses in such a short time?

"I didn't think you'd make it, I'm sorry about Ash and that other girl," Drew looked sympathetic, "Here, a rose for the occasion."

"What?" May took the rose in disbelief, "No taunting?"

Drew looked deep into her eyes for five seconds and turned away, "Not this time."

Brock and Max snickered at the awestruck brunette who turned to them angrily, "What are you laughing about?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Brock and Max began running to the ferry, "C'mon let's get on!"

May sighed, seeing Drew's green hair in the crowd filling the ferry and smiled, "This time it will be different."

She followed the gang inside the ferry.

--

"C'mon Sceptile!" Ash called to the tired-looking Pokemon.

It could barely sustain Misty any long, and sweat dripping down its forehead. Pikachu climbed on its shoulder and tried to aide the tired Pokemon. Ash stopped and looked from Misty to Sceptile. He had no choice. He took Misty from Sceptile's arms, returned Sceptile to its Pokeball, and heaved Misty onto his back.

"Ash!" Misty blushed, "What are you doing?"

"All I have left to do, c'mon Pikachu!" Ash began to jog toward the ferry in the distance.

"Pika!" Pikachu was right behind him.

"You don't have to Ash," Misty continued blushing and tightened her grip on him.

"It's…fine…" Ash huffed, "Anything…for…my…girlfriend…"

"What?"

"I…mean…best…friend…long…story…" Ash recalled telling the doctor he was Misty's fiancée.

Misty smiled and hid her shy blush. Ash just smiled at her brightly and concentrated on making it to the ferry. He could hear the whistle being blown and the sound of the ferry's horn. They were about to take off! Pikachu, Misty, and Ash cried out. He immediately sped up his running pace. They were a matter of feet from the ferry now as it began to leave the port. Ash's eyes widened as the distance between the ferry and the port widened.

"No!" Ash reached the end of the port, nodded to Pikachu, and they all made a jump for the ferry.

--

About the sexy thing; I'm not really going to make Professor Oak all "sexual" with the ladies… My sister and I were just being stupid p.


	12. Overboard

Gilmaxter – thanks for continuing to be my avid reader!!

Okami – YEY I'm a fav!

Jojo's Seussian Fish - : just keep reviewing!

Tommy Oliver Brachio Black – transformation? You'll see.

Mistyandashforever – "powerful story" that's a really nice review!!

Chapter 12 – Overboard

marixoxella

xxx

Ash reached out with one hand toward the ferry as they fell forward, Misty tried desperately to sustain herself and…

"Ash!" A hand reached out and grabbed Ash's tightly.

Immediately Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were on the floor of the ship looking very tired.

"Who…?" Ash looked up and smiled in surprise, "Lily!"

Lily Cove stood over them, gazing happily at the group, "Thank goodness you're safe."

A small girl, Kimmy, hid behind her sister's legs and laughed at Pikachu who shook himself off and jumped on the little child's shoulder. Ash sat up and looked up at Lily who helped him up.

"Who's that?" Lily asked, and then decided to tease Ash, "You sure were looking cozy with that redhead on your back."

Ash blushed and yelled, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Lily smiled at him evilly, "Never said she was."

Ash blushed even deeper and bent down to help Misty up. As he did so he noticed she was not moving. Ash placed her back on the ground and shook her. Misty would not wake.

"She must've fallen unconscious with the landing," Lily murmured, leaning over and checking Misty's pulse.

A crowd of people had already begun to surround the area and an Officer Jenny pushed through the crowd, "Coming though, coming through, I—"

She gasped and ran to Misty's side. Jenny checked Misty's pulse an immediately ordered someone to go fetch the doctor and the captain. Ash looked intently at Misty's sleeping face and felt a jolt throughout his body. Ash shook himself out of it and looked at Misty again. JOLT! It happened again.

He stood and told Lily, "C'mon, those people will never get here; Misty needs a bed or something to sleep on other than the ferry floor."

Lily agreed and together they heaved Misty over their shoulders and dragged her toward the rooms of the ferry. There weren't many since the ferry was meant for not more than a day's travel, but Misty needed something. The faces of people on the ship were overcome with awe and soon Ash, Misty, and Lily were being followed. They passed room past room until the reached one that was open. Ash was overcome with joy when he saw that this one also had bed with blanket. He immediately led Lily and Misty toward it and placed Misty on the bed. Lily pulled off the blankets and placed it over the sleeping redhead.

"Wow, she must be exhausted!" Lily punched his arm, "What were you doing with her, Romeo?"

"Lily, shut up!" Ash growled and rubbed his hurt arm.

"Oh… Where's Kimmy?" Lily looked around in surprise.

"I think she's with Pikachu, walking around the ferry," Ash shrugged.

"Alright let's go look!" Lily pulled his arm and made to go out the door.

"No actually," Ash looked at Misty and pulled his arm away, "Could you go find someone, a crew person or something and ask them to come here. I don't want to leave Misty here and having no one knowing she's here."

"That's fine," Lily giggled, "I would do the same thing if I had a boyfriend."

"Lily…" Ash warned and she disappeared.

Then Ash turned, sighed, and scratched his head and did a double take. Scratched his head? Where was his cap? Then he remembered when he had run off with Latias, he had left his cap lying there. Ash sighed and looked in the direction of the bed. As he did so Misty's red hair caught his eye… And… Something else. He walked closer to her and noticed her blue scrunchy. It was the same except something was pinned to it. Ash took a closer look and noticed…

It was a small doll-clip of himself!

--

"What? A boy? With black hair? And a red head? He was dragging a redhead through the ship?" May's eyes widened, "Why, thank you!"

Officer Jenny nodded and left the gang's presence.

"There is no better sign than that guys," Tracey agreed, "That has to be Ash and Misty."

"But where could they be?" Richie asked, standing from the bench he and Max were sitting on.

"I don't know, but we'd better split up and meet back here in… 10 minutes." Professor Oak concluded.

Everyone nodded and split up. Max and Professor Oak. Tracey and Brock. Georgio and Richie…And what was May left to do?

"Need some help?" She turned and was face-to-face with a green eyed boy, a Roselia by his side.

"Rose! Roselia!" The Roselia said holding up its rose arms.

"What do you mean… Help?" May asked the smiling Drew.

"To find Ash and… Misty you said her name was?" May just nodded thankfully and made a hand gesture to Drew to follow her, "Why do you suddenly wanna help me?"

Drew shrugged and walked with her, "I guess I just had nothing better to do… Plus, we're friends right?"

May turned crimson and scratched her forehead, "Umm, I guess so. If you want to be…"

Drew just nodded and continued walking with May toward the opposite end of the ship.

"Umm excuse me," May tapped a man with a newspaper on the shoulder, "yes, we were wondering… Do you happen to know in what direction a dark haired boy carrying a redhead went?"

The man nodded, pointed in the direction of the ferry rooms and turned back to his newspaper.

"Thank you," May smiled kindly and led Drew in that direction.

As they were drawing closer, a brunette ran out laughing her head off. Without even uttering a gasp she tumbled over May.

"Oh, I am so sorry," the girl stood and reached over to help May up, "I really am, I'm in just alittle bit of a hurry you see—"

Before she could say anything more, May asked her question, "Have you seen a dark haired boy carrying a redhead?"

"Oh you mean Ash and Misty?" The girl smiled and nodded her head, "You must be friends of theirs… Here, go straight through that hallway, down the corridor until you reach the only door that's open to your left."

"Thank you, who are you?" May wanted to ask but the girl was already gone.

May and Drew both shrugged and began to fast walk in the direction the girl told them.

Hopefully she was right.

--

Ash blinked in surprise. "Misty… Has a doll of me? In her hair?" He shook his head and smiled, that couldn't be true. Misty did NOT have a doll of him… In. Her. Hair. Ash looked again to make sure. In her hair. Misty Waterflower had a doll clip of Ash Ketchum stuck to her scrunchy IN HER HAIR.

Ash reached over to touch the clip but Misty turned in her sleep, her closed eyes facing him.

"Ash…" She murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer in the blanket.

Ash couldn't help but blush at the sound of his name and he looked away, feeling ashamed for trying to listen to her dream. And yet… curiosity never killed the car… That was the saying wasn't it? Oh well. Ash leaned his ear closer to her whispering mouth and heard his name once more. Then the door slammed open. Ash jumped so high his head hit the roof. Misty also jumped in her sleep. Ash mouthed 'ow' and rubbed his head; then he turned to the invaders.

"Will you be quiet, you—" He was cut off at the sight of May and Drew.

Ash glanced down at May's hand and gasped, snatching the item out of her grasp.

"My hat!" Ash put it on his headed and instantly felt warmer, "Ahh… That feels so much better!"

"Oh Ash," they turned to see Misty smirking at them, "you always did care more about hats than people."

"Misty!" May ran to her side and put her hand on Misty's shoulder, "You're alright! I'm so happy I thought you would never find Ash."

"Wait—you knew Misty was looking for me?" Ahs demanded.

May blushed and nodded, "Yes I did and I've had your hat since Officer Jenny found it."

"Okay so… everyone's found now; I'm guessing?" Drew stood in the background wearily.

"Yeah… except…" Misty and Ash's eyes met; their promise had not been broken.

"Except… What?" May asked confused.

"Nothing," Misty and Ash said in unison.

Drew shook his head in disgruntled disbelief and turned to May, "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Oh," May looked down embarrassed, "Not right now. I really must get back to my friends and tell them we found Ash and Misty…"

"Okay," Drew nodded seriously and walked out the door, "Some other time then."

As he left, Drew replaced the pink rose he was hiding in his pocket.

"Some… other time."

--

**Are they on the ship?**

"La!" Of course.

**Wonderful, do you still have Azurill?**

Latias nodded and held up the moving bag.

**Alright, we must lure our little redhead into the trap… Then Ash will come… But this won't happen until later. First we must bring Ash and Misty closer…**

"La?"

**Then TEAR them away from each other! **Ho-oh grinned. **Ash won't know what else to do but come to me for guidance!**

Latias clapped her hands together happily.

**Now, what about that injection you put into Misty? How long does it last?**

"Hmmm…" Latias contemplated, "La la Latias!"

**One more day? Wonderful. That's all we need! Go Latias, fly to the ferry and do to Misty what we planned!**

Latias agreed and disappeared.

**This will definitely bring Ash and Misty 'closer'!** Ha, ha, Ho-oh laughed diabolically and disappeared as Latias had, into the mist.

--

"That boy sure is strange," Misty scratched her head.

It was nice to have a girl talk once in a while. Ash had left to go find the rest of the gang and the girls were left in the room to catch up.

"Well he is sort of weird, sometimes I guess," May fiddled with her hands, "He's actually very nice, the problem is—"

Misty raised an eyebrow and May bit her lip, "What?"

"The problem is he's my rival. And sometimes he tries to live up to the term and well, we're rivals... That's all."

"Well al I know is he wanted to tell you something important and," Misty nodded to the door, "if you really like this 'Drew', I suggest you go find him as soon as you can."

May smiled at Misty and sighed, "It's WONDERFUL to finally have a girl to talk to!"

Misty giggled as May laid back into the bed and rolled over. "We should have a sleep over and just play a good 'ole game of truth or dare and maybe…"

"What?" Misty looked frightened at May's evil stare.

"…Maybe a round of seven minutes in heaven with Ash Ketchum." May elbowed Misty in the side playfully and Misty was as red as a tomato, "You and Ash…Hey, you never know."

"I don't like him," Misty muttered angrily, hiding her face with her hair, "and besides, he hates me anyway."

May looked at Misty sympathetically, "I bet he doesn't, I bet he really cares about you! I even bet he feels the same way… He just doesn't know it yet!"

"R-really?" Misty smiled softly and turned away, facing her ponytail to May.

A sparkle caught May's eye, "what's that?"

"What?!" Misty grabbed the scrunchy and pulled it out of her hair, holding it tightly in her hand, "That's nothing."

"Nothing?" May reached over and tried to grab the hand-made scrunchy.

Misty's tight grip and older age gave her the advantage over May. Eventually, May gave in.

"Fine, fine," May grinned defeated, "you win!"

Misty smiled and replaced her scrunchy in her hair, "Thanks I—"

May took this opportunity to take the crunchy from Misty's hair and looked at the thing that had caught her eye.

"Oh…my…gosh!" May's eyes widened.

"May…" Misty threatened, "Don't say it…"

"It's a clip doll of Ash!"

--

Ash was supposed to be looking for Brock and Max. He was _supposed_ to. Unfortunately, ferry battles never could get past Ash. Friends or battle… Friends or…

Battle.

"Are you ready to do our battle Gary?" Pikachu had returned to Ash, Lily and Kimmy were watching from the crowd.

"Of course Ash!" Gary smirked, taking the Pokeball off his necklace.

"This will be a one on one battled, last Pokemon standing is the winner," said a fake referee, "Begin!"

Ash called out his trusted Pokemon, "let' try this again Pikachu!"

"Pika," Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and stood in front of Gary.

"Go…" Gary threw the ball in the air, "Dragonaire!"

The beautiful dragon Pokemon from the previous battle showed up once more.

"Back again?" Ash stood up straight, "Pikachu; tackle!"

Pikachu began to run toward the unguarded Dragonaire. Seconds before there could be a hit, Gary gave the command.

"Dragonaire, use Dragon Breath!" slowly green smoke began surging out fot he Pokemon's nostrils.

"What?" As had never seen that attack before.

Pikachu halted in its attack and the green smoke enveloped the Pokemon. It was the most horrible stench Ash had ever encountered. Ash yelled to Pikachu to get out. A few seconds later the mouse Pokemon reappeared, looking very sick.

"C'mon buddy, snap out of it," Ash pleaded.

"Go Dragonaire, use Double Team!" Gary ordered.

The creature was now multiplied around Pikachu.

"Pika…" he turned to Ash in question.

"Er…" Ash became nervous, "Pikachu concentrate. Try to sense the real thing."

Pikachu nodded and sat down. Its ears twitched and its eyes were closed.

"Come on now Dragonaire; don't wait for it to hear you," Gary called, "use Tackle!"

The dragon charged out of its group and Pikachu immediately knew. It jumped in the air seconds before Dragonaire could reach him.

"Now Pikachu," Ash ordered confidently, "use Iron Tail!"

"Dragonaire, use Dragon Rage to stop that iron tail," Gary called simultaneously.

The two Pokemon's attacks met in a giant explosion. The crowd back off a bit and seconds later the Pokemon standing was…

--

"I can't believe you have a hand made doll of Ash Ketchum!" May exclaimed.

Misty blushed deeply and grabbed the prized possession, "humph."

"That's it, humph?" May looked at her incredulously, "Why do you have a…"

Seeing Misty's red face and fiddling hands, May smiled keenly, "Aha! So you do like him!"

Misty remained silent and refused to look at May in the eye.

"C'mon Misty, say something…" May put her arm around Misty, "Everyone likes someone, so what if you like him?"

"Just…" Misty mumbled, "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

May smiled sweetly and nodded, "Of course I won't say anything."

"Okay…" Misty nodded and they continued being silent.

Time passed and time passed… May had moved away from misty and was observing the room, while Misty remained quiet, staring numbly at the little figure in her hands.

"Where could Ash be?" Misty wondered aloud a few seconds later.

Misty and May had been waiting in silence for 10 minutes and no one had shown up.

"Maybe he got… sidetracked?" May shrugged helpfully.

Misty snorted, "Yeah, Ash would—"

There was the sound of an explosion and smoke enveloped the room. May and Misty coughed loudly and waved their hands around their faces.

"What—" Misty coughed, "was—that?"

Suddenly there was the sound of loud cheering and yells coming from a male voice. Misty and May needn't think.

"Ash," they agreed monotonously.

Just then Officer Jenny appeared in the room, "Hello."

"Hello," the girls replied.

"I suspect you are the one who was unconscious." Jenny nodded to Misty and turned to May, "And you are?"

"A friend," May said simply.

"Where's the other boy?"

"Pokemon battle."

--

…Pikachu.

"Yeah! We did it Pikachu!" Ash ran to his best friend and spun him around in the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled back and nuzzled his trainer.

"Loser's luck," Gary muttered simply and returned his knocked out Dragonaire, retreating into the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah," Ash laughed at Gary as he disappeared, "you're just jealous."

Ash smiled triumphantly and high-fived Pikachu. The crowd began to dissipate as a new battle began someplace else when Ash realized:

"Oh, I'm hungry!" His stomach agreed, "C'mon Pikachu, let's go eat!"

They began heading toward the snack room when Lily and Kimmy caught up with them.

"Hey Ash," Lily learned down and scratched Pikachu's ears, "hi Pikachu!"

"Pika," Pikachu smiled and jumped into Lily's arms happily, "chu!"

"We just got an officer Jenny to go to the room, where are you headed?" Lily asked Ash.

"Oh well we were just going over to the food court," Ash laughed, "I totally forgot I haven't eaten anything since that weird Chinese place."

"Me either, hehe!" Lily agreed and rubbed her stomach, "Let's go! What are you planning on getting?"

"I don't know, maybe…" Ash thought for a moment as they began walking, "Cheeseburger, French fries, some tomato sauce for Pikachu, soda, ice cream, French toast, hot dog, rice, beans, potatoes…"

Lily laughed, "Ash, you eat way too much!"

Ash grinned back, "I try."

Lily shook her head incredulously and Kimmy giggled, "You're funny."

Ash shrugged hopelessly and sped up his pace toward the food court, "Can't be funny on an empty stomach."

--

Officer Jenny looked at them, "That's not a very helping friend if he'd just leave you like that."

"Oh he cares." Misty waved it off, "He's just very careless when he has to choose between friends and Pokemon."

Jenny gave a lopsided grin and cleared her throat, "So, are you feeling better?"

"A bit," Misty nodded and rubbed a hand across her forehead, "just a little dizzy is all."

"Would you like me to call a nurse?" Officer Jenny proposed, heading to the door.

"No thank you, I'm sure May can take fine care of me." Misty smiled at May; "I think we'd just both like some food."

"Of course, I'll be back in a little while. Anything in particular you'd like?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Anything is fine right now," Misty concluded and Jenny disappeared.

"So, like we were saying before that explosion…" May grinned and turned to the matter at hand, "I won't tell anyone… I'd just like to know how this whole 'crush' thing started."

"Well…" Misty sat back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling the swaying of the ship, "I guess I started liking him when I noticed him as more of a brat, because at first; he WAS a brat."

May laughed and nodded, "Okay continue."

"And well, when I saw how much he cared about Pikachu I thought he was pretty nice." Misty said, "I think I always did like him, but not as strongly as the first time…"

"The first time what?"

"The first time a girl flirted with him."

**Flashback**

"_So you're the new chosen one huh?" The brunette smile keenly at Ash as Misty stared angrily, "Well here's your traditional welcome kiss."_

_And she kissed him. That did not anger Misty; rather it infuriated her._

"_Are you his little sister?" The Ash-stealing girl had asked her._

"_I AM NOT!" Misty exclaimed angrily._

"_Oh," Melody looked confused, "then you must be… his girlfriend."_

"_Ew, gross." Misty tried desperately to hide her blush._

_Misty was so caught up in her outrage that all she heard was, "Oh and Misty, try not to get jealous…"_

**End Flashback**

"Really?" May listened in awe, "and what happened with that girl Melody, was she always that bad?"

"No actually," Misty then recalled her favored side of Melody, "I think she realized that I really did like Ash and cared about him…"

**Flashback**

"_Here take this," Melody was going to hand Misty her instrument while she went to save Ash._

"_Huh?"_

"_Legend or not, Ash can't do this alone," Melody looked at Misty seriously._

_Misty shook her head, "You'll have to play Lugia's song. I'll go look for him. And Ash is never alone because he's got… me."_

_Melody and Misty nodded at each other in a silent pact._

**End Flashback**

"Wow," May stared surprised, "You have been through so much with Ash, I hadn't even realized…"

"More than you can imagine," Misty looked out the window of the ship confidently, "we're best friends after all."

--

Lily watched helplessly as Pikachu began to chug down his ketchup with Kimmy cheering "chug chug chug" and Ash speed ate all of his food.

"An elephant eats less than you," Lily suggested truthfully and took another bite from her fruit salad.

Ash shrugged and choked slightly. Then he reached out for his family sized soda and drank down the chokes. Lily looked away, it looked disgusting. Pikachu was now laying on the table, passed out. The ketchup bottle was in its hand and red fluid was dripping from its mouth. Kimmy picked up the ketchup cautiously and poured the rest onto her plate of French fries.

"Well I—" Ash was about to say something when a girl walking in caught his eye, "La—I mean Bianca?"

The brunette appeared sweetly and took a seat by Ash, staring aghast at the amount of food. She took a piece of the untouched French toast and ate it calmly, staring suspiciously at Lily would stared back.

"Oh, yes, she must have been on board already with your friends," Lily looked away and ate the apple on her fork.

"Friends…" Ash stopped eating, "it's getting dark, I think we should be getting back to Misty and find a place to stay."

"And bring her and May some food," Lily smiled and picked up some of the food that had been protected form Ash's wrath.

Ash picked up the sleeping Pikachu and placed some money on the table, then they disappeared, Bianca following; her plan in mind.

--

Misty and May sat in silence, observing the room and the movements of the ship.

"So when do you think Ash will be getting back?" Misty asked to break the silence.

May shrugged, "He probably went to get something to eat."

Misty nodded in agreement and heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

A green haired boy stepped in nervously and looked at May, "Hi."

"Hey," May replied softly, standing up, "What brings you here?"

Drew shrugged and moved his foot back and forth grinning, "I was just wondering if we could talk now."

"Oh," May remembered what had occurred hours before and blushed, "umm…"

She turned to Misty hopefully who nodded in agreement. May lightened up and mouthed a 'thank you', turning to follow Drew out the door. In a matter of seconds they were gone. Misty sighed and returned to lay on the bed, staring aimlessly at the wall, the waves teetering the ship back and forth. She began to fumble with her scrunchy that kept getting in the way. Misty simply decided to take it off and let her hair flow down. She sighed. Sometimes it felt good to just 'let it out'. Misty began playing around with the doll on the scrunchy, it reminded her so much of Ash. Too bad dolls couldn't talk. Misty closed her eyes, hugging the scrunchy to her chest and bundled up close to the blanket. Suddenly—

"Misty, we're back!" A voice called loudly and barged through the door.

Misty flinched and sat up annoyed, "Why do you always have to intrude when I'm going to sleep??"

"Oh," Ash stared at her embarrassed and walked toward her, holding the stacks of food, "we just thought you'd be hungry."

"We?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"Yes, we," the brunette from earlier appeared, with a blond-haired child and…

"Bianca?" Misty asked surprised.

"Well, yes," Ash stared at Misty and mouthed 'Latias' desperately.

Misty immediately understood and smiled, moving her legs to make room for the food.

"Thank you," Misty smiled warmly and turned to Lily, "and you are?"

"Lily, Lily Cove," Lily grinned back and shook Misty's hand, "And this is my sister Kimmy Cove."

"Oh, well I'm Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you," Misty leaned over to pick up the little girl and sat her on her lap, "But where's Pikachu?"

"Oh he's in the backpack," Ash pointed and laughed, "got 'wasted' with ketchup."

"Thank you again for the food, it looks great," Misty leaned over to take a bite of anything in her reach; she noticed how hungry she now was.

"Okay, we'll let you eat in peace, we'll be by the railing just outside if you need us," Lily picked up Kimmy and dragged Ash out the door.

Latias sent a quick wave at Misty and also left.

--

"Your girlfriend sure is nice," Lily teased Ash mercilessly.

"She is not my girlfriend," Ash replied with gritted teeth, "she's just my friend."

"She sure looked pretty with her hair down," Lily wouldn't give up.

"She's alright. I mean, we're best friends." Ash smiled and shrugged, "Hey, where was May?"

"I don't know, probably looking for your friends."

"Yeah, right," Ash smirked as he saw May and Drew chatting constantly near them, "I think we should start looking for them."

Lily nodded and looked at Kimmy's tired face, "I think I'll bring Kimmy back to Misty's room and let her lay there until we find a place to stay."

"Alright." Ash agreed, "Hey, would you mind taking Pikachu back too?"

"No of course not," Lily smiled and took his backpack, slinging it across her shoulder, "Meet you back at Misty's room."

"Alright, bye," Ash turned and began walking toward an officer Jenny, "Hello, I was wondering if you could locate my friends for me."

"Sure, what do they look like?" Jenny turned to him politely.

"Well there's my friend Brock—"

"Oh," Officer Jenny sweatdropped and nodded, "I know where he is, follow me."

Ash looked at her surprised and followed, "Okay…"

A few minutes later they reached the police room where all the handcuff and gun equipment was located.

"I didn't know we had this room on the ferry," Ash said in surprise.

Jenny shrugged and led him to a smaller section of the room where a raven haired ten year old, and an extremely in love looking tan 18-year-old sat.

"Oh my love has returned!" Brock cried out in happiness at the sight of Jenny.

Max snorted and looked up to see Ash before him.

"Oh goodness, we thought you'd never come!" Max ran to Ash's side, "they've been keeping us here because supposedly we're in 'cahoots' with lover boy here."

"Umm what did Brock try to do?" Ash asked.

"Harass me, I couldn't do my job," Jenny shrugged and let Max out, "I had to keep you here; I didn't know he was actually like this—I thought they were up to something."

"Don't worry, Brock isn't up to anything." Ash laughed, "Can we take him off your hands? I'll personally make sure he doesn't get away."

"Why thank you!" Jenny smiled and turned to Brock, glaring, "Better not try anything funny."

Brock was completely oblivious to her threat and merely began circling her romantically once more, "I love you my love!"

"What did he have this morning?" Max asked himself, pulling Brock's ear.

--

Misty ate away at the slice of pizza Ash had left her and then moved on to drink some coke.

"I never realized how good food could be," Misty decided happily, after all she hadn't eaten since the day before, "this is so good!"

As she ate away the door opened and a brunette with a white burette stepped in.

"Oh hello Latias," Misty looked at the sweet looking Poke-human, "how are you, come! Take a seat."

Misty patted a space beside her and Latias drew closer, not sitting down. Misty frowned and asked what was wrong. Latias simply took her arm and began to pull her to the door.

"What, what is it?" Misty grabbed a slice of pizza, tied her hair back into a pony tail, and followed.

Not such a good idea.

--

Lily knocked on the door cautiously and heard a sound behind her. She turned and saw a glimpse of broward hair disappearing into the darkness of the ship. It sure was dark.

"Misty," Lily whispered, "are you in there….Misty…?"

She pushed the door open lightly and a wisp of food caught her nose. The food was there, the blankets were there, but where was Misty? Lily set down the sleeping Pikachu and Lily on the bed and began surveying the room.

"Maybe she went out for a bathroom break," Lily decided and began tucking in her sister and the Pokemon, "that has to be it."

"Misty? Lily?" Ash's voice sounded feet away from the room, "Pikachu?"

He, Max, and Brock appeared at the door, looking around, "Oh hey Lily, I see you took good care of Pikachu and Kimmy… Where's Misty?"

"Oh I think she's taking a bathroom break… are any of you guys hungry, there's food here…" Lily offered.

"Yes please!" Max hurried to Lily's side and dug in fervently, "this is delicious!"

Brock seemed to abstain from eating and instead inquired about May.

"Oh she's with Drew," Ash replied, snorting.

"Figures, I knew those two weren't really enemies," Brock nodded in agreement.

Ash looked around, why hadn't Misty come back? "Lily, how long has Misty been gone."

"Longer than she should that's all I know." Lily replied worriedly.

Ash simply nodded and turned, "I'm gonna go look for her, it's already dark."

"You do that Ash," Lily smiled at him and turned back to the food, "I'll take care of your friends."

"I don't NEED taking care of," Brock said stubbornly.

"Cya," as Ash closed the door it began to rain.

--

"Latias, where are you taking me?" Misty asked as they pushed through crowds of battlers and friends, rain trickling on their heads.

"La," Latias smiled at her and turned back to her mission; bring her to the railing.

They reached a section of the ferry where no one seemed to be and Latias leaned casually against the railing, nodding her head to the dark waves.

Misty smiled and agreed silently, "it is beautiful…"

Misty turned to the water and breathed in the healthy air, "it's so wonderful… like Ash."

Latias looked at her in surprise and Misty quickly shut her mouth, "Nevermind."

"La…" Latias began slowly, the rain increased slightly.

"Sorry, dang we really should be getting out of this rain," Misty smiled lightly, "I know you like him… I knew it was you who kissed him in Alto Mare and not Bianca because you were silent."

Latias looked a bit taken aback, "LA!"

"Sorry," Misty laughed thinking Latias was joking, "But geez Ash can only have one girl."

Latias looked more angered and as she angered, the weather did the same.

"Misty!" A voice called from behind them and Ash appeared, panting, the rain soaking him to the bone, "I'm so glad I found you! Isn't this rain horrible?"

Misty smiled and took this advantage for a final joke, "So Latias, told ya it was me!"

Latias' anger flared and with all the force in her body, she shoved Misty. Misty reached out for something to grab but was unable.

"Misty!" Misty tumbled into the water as Latias shoved her, "What did you do that for?"

The strength in Latias' push was so forcible that Misty fell into the dark water and… disappeared beneath the waves. The rain was pelting the two and Ash pushed Latias.

"La!" Latias looked taken aback, "La…"

Ash looked from Latias to the water to Brock and Max who came rushing toward them. Ash bit his lip, threw off his hat, jacket, and shoes, and prepared to jump.

"Here," he handed them to Brock and stood on the railing, "even if Misty can swim, these waves are too strong."

Before anyone could say anything, Ash dived into the water and let it surround him until he began swimming around, searching for Misty. Meanwhile Misty was trying her best to keep above the water but was unable to because of the crashing waves. She called out and saw the ferry in the distance. Her only choice was to shed extra clothing. She undid her shoes and the vest she was wearing; leaving her tight red undershirt and yellow shorts. Mist smiled and sighed in relief as she felt lighter. Misty continued to treed water, taking deep breaths.

_Ash,_ she thought desperately, _Brock, May, Max, someone come help me!_

She closed her eyes and let the water drift around her. Strength was slowly fading and she could no longer feel her legs. With her last ounce of strength, as everything disappeared around her, Misty reached for a Pokeball.

_Go,_ Misty tried to say, but all that came out were bubbles.

Her hand let go of the circular orb and it drifted toward the surface, unable to aid her. Misty could no longer move, let alone open her eyes and as her world faded into the abyss completely, Misty saw a dark shadow above her, reaching out a hand to grab hers. She let her hand flail up toward the figure and she fainted.

_I recognize those gloves._


	13. The Registration

aaml fan – thankies!!

Dragonlord Daoka - no worries I'll keep it up!

sofyh – I'm glad you like my story!

Julie – thanks, updated, sorry it's been so long!

General shadow wolfsbane – PSing all the way ooo yea!

Pokeshipper – thanks for thinking my story is er awesome 

Angel Born of Darkness – well you'll see more into Latias in future chapters.

--

And now, ladies and gents---

Chapter 13 - Registration

Misty awoke coughing up water. She reached up with one hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun and used the other to boost herself up. Her hand grabbed hold of sand that immediately rushed through her fingers.

"Wha?" Misty squinted to survey her surroundings, "What am I doing here?"

Memories of the previous 24 hours rushed into her head and she groaned. This was really turning into an annoying adventure. Misty felt a dull aching in her hips and legs and heard a moaning sound near her.

"Hello?" She called out, not being able to see clearly with the sun in her face, "Who's there?"

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," the voice recited as if he was being addressed by a competitor, "Who are you?"

Misty smirked and replied sarcastically, "The ice cream man from Cerulean City."

"Well 'Mr. Ice cream man'," Ash answered softly, "I have to say; you have an awfully feminine voice."

Misty knew by now Ash had recognized her voice but was unable to whack him with her mallet.

Instead she asked, "Ash, can you stand up?"

"Kind of…" Misty heard Ash grab onto the sand and heave himself up, faltering slighting in place.

"Can you, Misty?" Ash asked from a distance.

"No unfortunately," Misty admitted, "Can you, er, help me up?"

Ash laughed and shook his head, "I never thought I'd see the day when Misty Waterflower asks for help!"

Misty frowned angrily and blushed. Her vision was returning and she could make out Ash's figure treading unevenly toward her. Misty reached up to grab his outstretched hand when Ash reached her and was immediately hoisted upwards.

"Thank you," Misty held her head and felt dizzy, "Ash could you…?"

"Oh, sure," he put his hand on her waist and led her to the water, "here, wash up, maybe it'll help…"

"Oh so we're at a beach?" Misty asked, falling to her knees and splashing water in her face.

"Yeah and I'm hoping its Evergrande City's, otherwise I'd be in a lot of trouble," Ash chuckled trying to lighten up the awkward mood.

"Yeah," Misty agreed, "Can we hang out here for a little while before we start exploring the area?"

"Of course," Ash didn't refuse, but instead sat down next to Misty and admired the ocean, "what happened anyway, why did you and Latias argue?"

"Oh, that," Misty blushed and simply stared at her reflection, "I don't know, we were just discussing something and out of nowhere she pushed me into the water."

"Oh," Ash didn't continue asking.

"You've really changed," Misty admitted, "you don't argue anymore and you're a lot more mature to talk to."

"Oh," Ash paused, "thanks. You've changed too. You have yet to hit me with your mallet or yell."

"Well we haven't exactly had time," Misty noticed her hair was down, "everything has been rushed."

Ash nodded silently and stared at Misty, "Where'd your scrunchy go? And why are you missing shoes and are only wearing your red top?"

"Oh I dropped the other things in the ocean to lighten myself up… Where's your jacket and shoes?"

"I dropped them before I jumped in after you," Ash blushed and looked away.

"Oh so you were the shadow that grabbed my hand," Misty smiled.

"Yeah, I dragged you back up to the surface and swam until we reached shore. Then I passed out like you did."

"Oh…" Misty felt around her hair, "well we should start looking."

"True," Ash got up and pulled up Misty, supporting her on the waist, "let's go."

As they walked Misty thought of all the hard work she had put into making that scrunchy.

_Oh well. I'll make a new one when we reach civilization… Maybe May will buy me the supplies…_

--

"We're trying everything we can to locate your 'overboard' friends but we can't search the entire ocean—you understand?" Officer Jenny explained to the desperate looking group of friends, "It's a possibility they've reached land so we're alerting the police here in Evergrande, in Sootopolis, Mossdeep City, and in Lilycove."

"Thank you Officer Jenny," May smiled.

"Yeah thanks again," Max agreed pulling Brock's burning ear.

"Please let go," he pleaded, "I promise I wasn't trying to look up her skirt!"

Immediately Jenny grabbed hold of her skirt and held it down as she walked away, "enjoy your stay!"

The group had reached Evergrande City and had split up. The Professor, Tracey, Richie, Georgio, and his father were headed to the Gilmaxter (which was stationed in Evergrande as well) while May, Max, and Brock set out to help in any way possible to find Ash and Misty. Latias had once more disappeared.

"They can't have gone far," Brock admitted suddenly after getting let go by Max, "we were quite near shore… Maybe they landed ashore here or on the other side of the island, it is pretty large after all."

May sighed, "I wonder where Drew went… As soon as you guys came, he left."

"Maybe he didn't want to intrude," Max suggested.

"Maybe…" May recalled the occurrences.

**Flashback**

"_So why'd you want to bring me out here?" May leaned on the railing of the ferry, wind blowing in her face._

"_I just wanted to talk to you," May noticed Drew was fumbling with something in his pocket, "I guess I just want to know where we're at…"_

"_What do you mean?" May looked up at him and blushed, "Well we're rivals when it comes to contests…"_

"_Yes we have been for a while," Drew replied, staring into the horizon, "but…"_

_He turned to May and grabbed her hands, looking deep into her eyes. May felt she was about to faint at this point with the heat in her face increasing._

"_..But aren't we really more than that?" Drew questioned seriously, "We don't just battle with each other. We meet up and we talk… Rivals can't be all we are…"_

_May was simply gapping at what Drew was saying, speechless. She winced as she felt trickles of water splash on her nose. Drew noticed this and sighed, letting go of her hand._

"_Sorry," he mumbled, beginning to fumble in his pocket once more, "it was just something I was wondering about…"_

"_Drew…" May turned to him, knowing what to say, "We are more than rivals—we're friends. That's what friends do you see, they ponder issues together, train with each other, and support each other… You always stood up for me when Harley was making fun or me or trying to mess me up… You were on my side."_

_Drew blushed at this, "Yeah, I think you're right."_

"_And we could be best friends if we talked more and got along better," May suggested nicely._

_They had been so distracted by their ponderings, Drew and May didn't realize how the rain was no longer trickling but pounding on them._

"_I think we should get inside…" May smiled at Drew._

"_Wait, I wanted to—" Drew began producing something out of his pocket._

_Before he could continue, Brock and Max were running toward them screaming something about Ash and Misty and water. Drew quickly withdrew the item and stepped away from May._

"_Some other time then May," Drew walked away with a hurt look._

"_Drew, wait!" May tried to stop him but Max and Brock were already pummeling her with exclamations._

**End flashback**

"Oh Drew," May murmured to herself snapping out of her reverie, "What's going on?"

"C'mon May," Max grabbed her arm, "let's head to the Gilmaxter."

"I sure hope there are a lot of pretty maids," Brock speculated.

--

"Okay so what's this meeting for Boss?" Meowth demanded angrily, "Latias took us out of our hiding place to bring us here."

**Well it's all going according to plan so far… They're on the shore of Evergrande correct? **

Latias nodded, coming up behind Team Rocket, who looked extremely disgusted.

**Now I just need to you, **Ho-oh looked at Team Rocket, **to head over to Ash and the girl and bring them to the Hoenn League registrations as soon as possible. The sign ups end in an hour from now… GO!**

Jessie stopped, "Well, sir, I have a question…"

**What? **Ho-oh turned to her.

"Well I was wondering how long do we hold this?" Jessie held up a bag that was moving every which way incessantly.

**Oh, the hostage?** Ho-oh smiled evilly, **you'll see, the competitions must begin first…**

Team Rocket shrugged at each other and disappeared. Latias bowed and flew away, already knowing her destination.

**Fools…** Ho-oh chuckled to himself, **let the games begin.**

--

"Ash, how much longer?" Misty complained, dragging her feet on the soil, still grabbing onto Ash for support.

"I don't know Misty," Ash sighed and set her down on a rock, "we've been going through this stupid forest for miles, I'm sure we're near some sort of town…"

Misty cried in frustration and placed her head between her legs, resting from the walk, "Don't you have any Pokemon!?"

"Nope," Ash shook his head, "Pikachu is with Lily and Kimmy, I left my jacket and everything on board so Brock must have my things… But!"

Misty looked up in hope and Ash rummaged through his pocket, "I do have this!"

Misty caught sight of the Pokeball and just cried louder.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked in bewilderment and threw the Pokeball, "It was the Pokeball you let go when—"

Out of the orb appeared a duck like Pokemon, holding its head in a lopsided manner, "Psy!"

Ash did a double-take and sighed, "Ugh!"

Psyduck walked to Ash and tapped him on the head, then walked to Misty, pushing her shoulder teasingly. It giggled and gave her a sly look.

"Psyduck! What are you grinning at?" Misty demanded, blushing madly and silently recalling a similar incident involving Georgio, "go back in your stupid Pokeball!"

Psyduck looked at her and shrugged its small shoulders. Then it waddled to its Pokeball, tapped it with its beak and disappeared in a glare of red light. Misty sighed and crawled over to it, looking intently at the Pokeball, deep in thought.

"We should keep going," Ash suggested suddenly.

Misty was able to reply when they heard a chorus of voices.

"Why, hello!" Three figures dressed in Safari outfits appeared around Ash and Misty, "We're rangers, would you happen to be lost?"

"Yes!" the female agreed, "Evergrande Forest is rather large, it's common to get lost!"

"Evergrande!" Ash exclaimed happily, "So this is where the Hoenn League is taking place ?"

"As a matter of fact, we are a couple of miles away from the stadium," the male responded, "would you like to come with us in our jeep? It will be a lot faster that way!"

Ash and Misty jumped in joy, "Yes, please!"

The shortest of the three grabbed their arms and led them to the jeep, causing Ash and Misty to have to bend down as the small person pulled them.

"Ugh!" Jessie whispered to James, "No Pikachu AND we have to be nice to these twerps!"

"Don't worry Jessie," James consoled, "Ho-oh promised us Pikachu in the end…"

Both sighed and followed the group into the jeep.

--

After May, Max, and Brock had finished unpacking they quickly went out of the Gilmaxter to get a view of the city and maybe actually find Ash and Misty on the beaches surrounding the island. The sun was high above them and a soft wind floated around Evergrande.

"Hey," Max suddenly said, breaking the silence, "Where's Latias?"

"She has been gone a lot lately," May noted, "Do you think she may have to do with this Misty – Ash constant disappearance problem?"

Brock shrugged, "Maybe, she sure has been acting unusually… Maybe she went back to Alta Mare after seeing all of these problems…"

The group fell into a deafening silence once more and walked down the pier that led all around the island.

"So you think we'll find Ash before the competition starts?" May asked out loud after a few minutes.

Max and Brock shrugged at the same time and they kept walking, their eyes searching for a sign of their friends.

"Well it always was Ash and Misty getting lost together," Brock said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah," Max nodded, smiling solemnly, "Misty told me about some crazy times she had with Ash… She's been with him since the beginning of his journey right?"

"Yup." Brock replied, "When we split up that day before Ash went home to Pallet Town was pretty… hard on the both of them, you know. They've been through a lot together, and now when we're all able to hang out together, all these problems have to come up."

May looked up at him, "I wonder… Maybe… Someone's behind this?"

"Well not Team Rocket if that's what you're thinking," Brock had to laugh, "they wouldn't go through this effort just to stop Ash from getting into the competition, but if there is something… I don't think it bodes well for us."

May and Max shook their heads in unanimous agreement and stopped as they reached the end of the pier.

"Think we should head over to the Pokemon Center?" Max asked, "Maybe they… got there miraculously?"

"Maybe," Brock and May chimed and they turned heading in the direction of the registration offices.

--

The green jeep soon reached the large Pokemon Center near the Battle Stadium. Misty and Ash looked around in awe at the millions of people and attractions. The Jeep came to a halt and the "rangers" looked back at Ash and Misty, grinning fakely.

"Well we have reached the registrations," said the woman, looking at her watch, "you have 2 minutes to register, better hurry!"

"Two minutes?!?" Ash and Misty exclaimed, quickly getting out of the jeep.

As soon as Ash had managed to straighten up Misty, holding her up, they turned to say goodbye and thank you, but unfortunately the rangers had disappeared.

"Well they were rather odd," Misty commented, walking with Ash's assistance toward the entrance doors.

"Yeah, they remind me of someone." Ash scratched his head and smiled at the Nurse Joy as they arrived at the desk, "Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum, I'd like to register for the Hoenn League."

"Well you're just in time Ash Ketchum," the Nurse Joy smiled at them happily, "Your badges please…"

Misty sweat-dropped as Ash searched his person desperately exclaiming, "Oh no! They're with Brock…"

"And Brock is here!" A voice behind them exclaimed.

Ash and Misty turned to see Max, May, and Brock running toward them, Ash's things in Brock's outstretched hand.

"Brock! May! Max!" Ash cried happily, grabbing his things from Brock's hand, "you guys are the best… How… When…"

Ash was completely flustered until he received a large wack on the head, "Ow! Misty what was that for?"

"Well for one," Misty said in fake contemplation, "there are only 30 seconds left until registration and two… I've been waiting a long time to do that!"

"Oh… right." Ash snapped himself out of his 'blab-attack', "So Nurse Joy, here are my badges…"

Nurse Joy took them gladly and stared at all of them before asking for his Pokedex which he gave her. She quickly connected it to her computer and finished the registration.

"Alright, here you are Ash." Joy returned all his things and handed him a pack of pamphlets, "Here's the information on all the hotels, restaurants, and battle times… be sure to check back here later today to see who your opponent will be tomorrow!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Ash said happily and handed the papers to Max who immediately began looking through them.

"No problem, see you later and have fun!" Nurse Joy began waving goodbye when Brock took her hands in his.

"Now that you have completed your registering with my little friend here, Nurse Joy, mistress of all that is medical," Brock wiggled his eyebrows, "Would you mind registering a date for you and me?"

"C'mon Romeo," Misty grabbed his ear, feeling a rush of memories hit her, "I've been missing tearing you away from Jennys and Joys."

"Ow… Ow!" Brock was torn away from the confused-looking Nurse Joy and pushed Misty's hands away from his ear, "Alright, alright! Careful, that's my good ear!"

"It's hard to imagine you'd have any ears by now," May commented seriously before folding her arms and turning to Ash and Misty, "Okay you guys – where have you been, how have you been, and what happened?!"

"Well," Misty and Ash said simultaneously before blushing and laughing, "Sorry, you first!"

"Okay I'll try and explain," Misty gesticulated, "Latias and I were, er, having an argument and I guess she got a bit angry with me and… pushed me overboard…"

"Overboard?!?" everyone except Ash, who had already heard this, exclaimed.

"Yes well, I think it was a misunderstanding," Misty tried desperately to justify Latias' actions, "And well as I'm sure you all know, Ash jumped after me and well… We were carried away onto the shores of Evergrande…"

"And we got lost in the forest and this group of rangers found us and brought us here," Ash finished, still sustaining Misty with his arm, "Er, I think we need to bring Misty to a room because she can barely hold herself up…"

"I must have knocked against something," Misty nodded and took a seat on a bench near them, giving Ash a thankful look.

"Well we already have rooms at the Gilmaxter here," Brock commented and pointed toward the luxurious hotel a mile from them.

"We have to walk all the way back?" Misty complained loudly, placing her head in her hands, "I'm so tired, I think I'm going to faint, especially in this heat!"

"We could get a cab," Max suggested.

The rest of the group looked relieved at the suggestion and the guys decided to go near the street to haul one while Misty and May waited on the bench.

"So…" May looked at Misty expectantly, "Did anything happen?"

"Why would anything happen?" Misty exclaimed surprised and blushed deeply, "No no Ash just saved me is all and… Oh yeah, I lost my scrunchy…"

May gasped slightly, "The one with the Ash doll?"

"Yes that one," Misty replied quickly, "Now keep quiet about that will you… I'm thinking of making a new one if I can get the supplies."

"Oh there will be plenty of time for that!" May grinned, "Unless you guys decide to get lost again…"

"We'll try not to," Misty joked and began fiddling with her hair, "Do you happen to have an extra one?"

"Yes, of course." May leaned over and rummaged through her bag before finding an orange one, "There you are and um… When we get to the hotel you should really consider taking a shower and maybe buy new clothes? Because the ones you have look a bit…"

Misty looked down, realizing that she had not been paying attention to her attire, and saw there were many rips in the clothing.

"I think I have an extra pair of shorts and shirt in my bookbag…" Misty looked around, "which is…"

She jumped up and remembered she had left everything on the ferry when a voice said, "Calm down Misty…"

Brock and Max were coming back, "I have all your things in my bookbag, why do you think it looks so large?"

Misty smiled relieved at Brock and looked at them, "Where's Ash?"

"Well he's in the cab waiting for us so c'mon guys!" Max exclaimed, grabbing hold of Misty and May's wrists and pulling them over to the cab, where Ash sat waving to them.

--


	14. Lies

Author's Note: Hey guys! Long time no talk, huh?  I missed ya. Okay back to the epic fic! First I will reply to the reviewers:

**Nick Johnson**: 1. read the synopsis :p 2. Sootopolis, Pacifidlog, Cerulean City, Pallet Town and Evergrande City 3. During the Hoenn League 4. Everyone is the age of when they were in the Hoenn Region so pretty much 10, 11, 12, 13 or maybe 14? 5. They own the Pokémon they owned during the Hoenn Region, its all very in character.

**PaulXion**: I'll definitely read your stories and yeah I'm trying to make the fic very Pokémon like haha even though apparently I have trouble keeping them in character so I have to watch more pkmn episodes to keep it fresh in my mind. And about the Ritchie thing, well, Ash and him are twins for many different reasons 

**general shadow wolfsbane**: thank you so much! Enjoy!

**PiNk vIoLeTs **(aka: Pokeprincess172): Pokeshipping does rule!

**AshK**: thanks for still reviewing my fic, I owe it all to my reviewers!!

Okay guys since it's taken me forever to update, I'm going to make it all up to you and if you review this chapter even though I've been horrible on updating, I'll find a way to incorporate your name into the fic!

Thanks a bunch!

PS: I just started a beta page because I realized I can so please check that out and I will be glad to be your beta if you let me!!

/\/\

Chapter 14 - Lies

After Misty was in her room sleeping soundly, May and Max went out to eat lunch with Professor Oak and Dr. Diloreto, Richie, Tracey and Georgio went on a tour of the city, and Ash had decided to go with Brock to check on the battle pairings for the next day. It was around six at night and the Pokémon trainers that had taken the day to find food and shelter were now crowding every corner of the city. In the mix of people, Ash had managed to lose Brock due to the "girl" distractions. Figuring Brock would catch up at the Pokémon Center later, Ash began looking for (what else?) restaurants, preferably the ones with cheap buffets. Ash was running a bit low on money and his stomach had been bothering him since they had arrived at the hotel.

"I'm so hungry, but I'm sure there'll be some kind of buffet that isn't crowded with trainers!" Ash said to himself, hoping for the best.

After a half an hour of searching, Ash came across a small park. To the left was a worn playground, the seesaws rusted and the swings creaking eerily. By now the sky had darkened and a strong wind rushed through every ten seconds. Ash sighed and took a seat on a bench feeling defeated, not caring that it was completely wet.

"Aw someone's looking down today!" Cooed a voice behind him.

Ash jumped up and looked behind him to see Lily Cove leaning over the bench, grinning at him brightly.

"We held onto him for ya," she nodded down and Kimmy appeared, holding…

"Pikachu!" Ash cried happily, the yellow Pokémon sprinting into his arms.

"The little guy missed you," Lily continued staring at Ash, "We didn't know where you went!"

"Well I—" Ash began but was cut short by a tiny "ahem". Lily and Ash looked down.

"Does this mean Pikachu can't play with me anymore?" Kimmy's small voice demanded.

"He can if he wants to," Ash smiled down at the little girl and nodded to Pikachu, "when I'm not in battles, you guys can play in the afternoons while we eat or something… That is… If your big sister allows it…"

Kimmy turned to Lily immediately and pouted, Lily laughed, "of course you can Kimmy, but when Ash says he has to take Pikachu, you have to promise not to complain."

Kimmy nodded quickly, grabbed Pikachu from Ash's arms and ran with the helpless creature to the playground. Ash and Lily watched them and Lily took a seat on the bench beside him.

"So tell me Ash," Lily said, her eyes on her younger sister, "what happened? There was chaos all over the ferry and I couldn't find you."

"Well," Ash began seriously, "apparently Misty and er, Bianca got into an argument and—"

"Bianca!" Lily exclaimed, suddenly remembering, "Ash I've been needing to tell you, I saw her turn into a Pokémon!"

Ash sighed and nodded, "so you found out… Maybe that's why she disappears so much, to avoid being found out so easily. Anyway, yeah she's really Latias disguising as her owner Bianca who I met in Alto Mare a few years back and er, I guess Latias wanted to see me…"

"Well I don't know Ash, there's something fishy about her," Lily bit her lip, deep in thought, "I saw her with some strange people and—"

"Ash! Lily!" Kimmy cried happily, pushing Pikachu harshly on the swings, "look how great Pikachu is holding on!"

The mouse Pokémon looked very worn out and suddenly Ash's stomach growled loudly, reminding him why he was in the park in the first place.

"Do you mind if we find something to eat, Lily?" Ash asked, trying to not sound rude.

"I guess not," Lily said, feeling slightly offended about being interrupted during such an important matter, _I can always tell him later_, "my grandmother owns this great buffet place and—"

"C'mon Pikachu!" Ash was already running to grab the Pokémon and the little girl, "we're off to eat!"

…………………………

Misty stood in front of her mirror, finishing up her look. She had thrown out her ripped up clothes and gotten changed into the spare she carried with her, although it wasn't the same outfit. Misty finished tying the sideways ponytail and sighed, straightening the short yellow tank top and jean shorts that she still fit into. It was a bit uncomfortable but until she found a clothing store, this would have to do... It sure brought back memories, though. Misty walked over to the window in her large room and looked down at the city, sprinkled with millions of people. Misty's eyes drifted around the walking dots below her as she murmured Ash's name, wondering if one of them was him. Misty had contemplated her feelings for the black haired boy many times before and knew she liked him… But also knew he was much too dense to realize he might have a crush on her as well. Misty didn't want to admit it and was a bit embarrassed that May knew, but she wondered if someday, somehow, something would happen between them even though she knew it was impossible. He was her best friend and to scare him off with an "I have feelings for you" would be, well, out of the question. Misty suddenly jumped as someone opened the bedroom door.

"Oh," Misty grinned at her intruder, "it's just you."

Georgio grinned back at her, blushing, and walked in, "what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing," Misty looked back out at the city, "just admiring the view, why aren't you with Richie or Tracey?"

"Decided not to leave you all alone," Georgio blushed deeper and crept closer to her.

"That's very sweet of you, thanks," Misty smiled at him and shrugged, "you know you don't have to be so nervous around me; we're friends!"

"I know, it's just a habit… So… If you have nothing to do… You wouldn't mind accompanying me and Delcatty," He nodded to his pokeball which held his Pokémon, "over to the Pokémon Center? I expect Ash and Brock will be there by now."

"Sure," Misty blushed inwardly at the mention of Ash's name and grabbed her bookbag, "let's go."

………………

**He registered?**

"La!" Latias nodded stiffly, holding up a picture containing Ash and his first opponent.

**Good, good… let's allow him to use one of his Pokémon before he uses me… Just so we don't worry the judges…**

Latias agreed and held up the bag that Team Rocket had earlier, questioningly.

**Ah, well, we will keep that till later; let's keep the girl worried about Ash for now after all, if my plan goes as it's supposed to… we might have to just return the creature…**

"La?" Latias was slightly surprised.

**And if it doesn't go as planned… Well then we'll have a way to lure the girl to us… And consequently Ash…**

The two laughed and Latias turned to go.

**Wait, **Ho-oh stopped her, **make sure to go by Team Rocket; those idiots have a paper labeling all of my attacks, give it to Ash after the first battle to study it… Then find a way to get back to Ash. Oh and have those three Team Rockets hold onto that little Pokémon, I'd rather not put you in a situation with it.**

The Pokémon, now turned back into a girl, bowed and disappeared.

**Just a bit longer and then… **The Ho-oh laughed maniacally.

………………

"Hello, Lily, have you brought friends?" An old woman appeared at the front of the small food store.

"Yes grandma," Lily pointed to Ash and Pikachu, "this is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, he's a trainer planning on competing in the League!"

"That's wonderful," the old woman's eyes fell on Ash, "come on in boy, I've got food out… Being a trainer, it's on the house!"

"Really?!" Ash exclaimed happily, looking dazed at the thought of free food.

"Dig in," the woman stepped aside from the entrance to reveal a table filled with food from chicken to salads.

Ash and Pikachu's jaws dropped and then sat at the table, gulping down the closest thing to each of them. Lily and Kimmy both giggled and their grandmother disappeared into the kitchen.

"This… is… delicious!" Ash exclaimed between bites, "I'll make sure to mention your grandmother in my speech when I win the Hoenn League!"

"Sure Ash," Lily rolled her eyes, smirking and stood outside the store to watch the streets, "oh it looks like the streets are clearing up a bit!"

"Hmm?" Ash wasn't really listening.

"Well there's barely anyone on the streets, I'm guessing they're all going to see their pairings."

Lily heard a fork drop and Ash appeared at her side, a determined look on his face, "well let's go then, you're competing too aren't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't really want to go now, we'll have to wait hours in line to get to Nurse Joy and ask her!"

Ash shrugged and began walking toward the sidewalk as Pikachu landed on his shoulder, "we'll crawl through then."

Lily laughed and stared at him, "you're kidding right?"

…………………

Misty and Georgio were strolling idly, Misty's arm intertwined with his. They made their way comfortably around the city, enjoying the silence of the streets.

"It's such a beautiful night out," Misty commented cheerfully, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," Georgio nodded and led her past a small park.

Their steps sounded loudly through the silent streets that were lit up by city lights. Misty wondered where the other people were until she realized they must be crowded at the Pokémon Center, as Ash and Brock were, Misty guessed. Georgio suggested they head over to the pairing area, but Misty shook her head.

"No I think we should just walk around for now, I don't think I'm ready to be in a loud environment yet."

Georgio agreed and stopped, looking at a small shop to his left, "You hungry? This place doesn't look as expensive as the others."

"I'd like that," Misty grinned at him and they walked into the store, "Er, is anyone here?"

An old woman appeared at the counter and smiled broadly, "Hello, young trainers I'm guessing?"

Misty and Georgio nodded and took a seat at a table that seemed to have been occupied moments earlier.

Misty looked to her left and scrunched up her face, "I wonder what pig gobbled up that food…"

The table was filled with turned over plates and half eaten food, all the ketchup seemed to have been used up. It was a bit disgusting and strangely fresh.

"Oh that?" The old woman brought out two salads and placed them before the teens, "a friend of my granddaughter's came to eat, apparently he's in the Hoenn League. Are you two competing as well?"

"No," they both shook their heads and ate away at the salad.

_Whoever it was, I don't think I would like to meet him, _Misty thought, glancing at the table again, _but it does remind me of someone…_

……………………

Ash, Pikachu, Lily, and Kimmy reached the Pokémon Center minutes later. As Lily had predicted, it was filled to the brim with trainers. Nurse Joy was at the front trying desperately to tell each trainer who their opponent was. Officer Jenny was trying to calm down the crowd. Ash frowned, trying to think of a way through them. Would he really have to resort to crawling under? Perhaps so. Ash pulled back his hat and kneeled down to crawl but was stopped by a voice behind them.

"Ash! Finally I found you," Brock had caught up, "I was looking all over, but you know I am around… _girls_."

Ash stifled a snort and shrugged, "it's alright Brock, I was just trying to find a way through these other trainers! Lily and I really want to know our opponents."

"You mean YOU really want to know," Lily corrected him immediately, "I really can wait until tomorrow—"

She was interrupted by two heads appearing behind Brock, eager to see them.

"Oh hey guys," Tracey grinned at them as he and Richie greeted them, "our tour just finished."

"Yeah," Richie exchanged nods with Ash, "we were planning on meeting up with Georgio here…"

"Why, where is he?" Brock asked, confused, "I thought he went on the tour as well."

"No, he said something about not wanting to leave Misty alone," Tracey shrugged, "I'm guessing he'll walk over with her in a bit."

"Anyway Ash," Richie pressed, "I don't think you have to make such an effort, Professor Oak will be here with Max and May in a minute, so he can probably get you to the front without such a struggle."

"Great!" Ash beamed and Pikachu hopped on his head, "I think Pikachu and I will walk around a bit until Oak comes… Lily and you guys can get acquainted while I'm gone."

As Ash disappeared, the group exchanged smiles with Lily who quickly introduced herself, "Well, I'm Lily Cove, and um… My great-grandmother was the founder of Lilycove and I was named after it…?"

"That's cool," Brock and Tracey nodded approvingly and exchanged hellos before they both began discussing breeding and drawing.

Richie grinned at her a bit shyly and stuck out his hand in a gentleman-like manner, "hey it's nice to meet you Lily, I'm Richie and this is Sparky."

He looked at the Pikachu on his shoulder that called out happily, "pika!"

"Oh! Nice to meet you," Lily leaned over and shook the Pikachu's paw after she shook Richie's.

Lily asked Richie if he would be competing in the Hoenn League as well but he shook his head and explained the Georgio had invited Misty and him to go. Lily nodded in understanding and they tentatively held each other's gaze.

……………

After their light dinner, Misty and Georgio began walking over to the Pokémon Center, her arm still intertwined in his.

"… And she said, no but I have Krabbies!" Both laughed at Georgio's joke.

"I think I've heard that one before, but I'm not really sure where…" Misty commented, her eyes watching the Pokémon Center in the distance as they walked.

"So…" Georgio glanced at her and blushed, "do you still have feelings for the guy you told me you liked?"

Misty's blush rose in her cheeks and she tried desperately to forget she had ever said that. Georgio reminded her of the first time they battled in Cerulean City.

"Oh that," Misty tried to give the least awkward answer, "I guess I still do…"

"Do I know who this person is?" Georgio pressed as they were 100 meters away from the Center.

"Maybe," Misty shrugged and grinned, "sorry, it's a secret, only I know!"

"Well maybe I can guess? It'll be our secret," Georgio joked, grinning back, "maybe it's—"

"MISTY?!" They both froze and looked up to see a black haired boy stalking toward them, a slightly angry expression on his face, a small Pikachu running behind him worriedly.

"Oh hey Ash," Misty smiled at him cheekily, her arm tightening around Georgio's, "what are you doing outside? I thought you'd be climbing over trainers trying to get to the front!"

Ash glared at her and looked at the boy, not remembering who he was, "who's this?"

"This," Misty pulled the scared-looking boy closer, "is my friend Georgio! I'm sure you met him at the hotel!"

"Your friend?" Ash sneered, glancing down at their arms, "well, whoever he is, he doesn't need to be holding your arm!"

Georgio was about to interject a comment but Misty leaned closer to Ash angrily, "do you have a_ problem_ with my arm bring around his?"

"As a matter of fact—" Ash began, taking out a pokeball.

"Ash!" Voices were calling his name.

The three looked up to see Professor Oak, Max and May with the others. Ash gave a final menacing look at Georgio and turned on his heel, stomping back to Professor Oak. Misty smirked slightly and gave Pikachu a sympathetic look, who returned it. She then apologized to Georgio and led him quickly to the others, who were already making their way back to the Pokémon Center. Georgio accepted her apology and gave her a knowing smile who in turn stared at him weirdly before they both followed the group inside quickly.

………………..

**My, my, he's gotten jealous already? **The large bird Pokémon sneered happily at the news Latias had sent him telepathically, **well, Latias, what are you waiting for? Head over to them before they disappear with that Oak person…**

Ho-oh felt a tinge of memory as he spoke the name and thought for a moment, **where have I heard that name before?**

***flashback***

**Fool, **the new person stood with the body of the one who had disappeared when he heard a gasp behind him, **who's there?**

The human walked cautiously closer to the noise as it began to run. Through the clearing he could see a brown haired boy with his sketchpad, running away as quickly as possible.

**Hmmm, **the person narrowed his eyes and then laughed; **now I can stay in this body for another 40 years and then I must find a new body…**

The man turned to look up at the sky. Perhaps he would follow that child through his life; perhaps this child would grow up and befriend a possible body he would be able to use. That was after all, how the evolutionary path of this creature worked. Feed on the specific human's victory throughout his life and then when the person was at his highest point, the point of success, only then could the Pokémon be able to take the human's energy as his own and use his body for another few years until it deteriorated. For the next 40 ears, the man, whose name was once Dave had spied and followed around the Sam boy, who had once travelled through time and met a peculiar black haired boy in the future. Immediately, _Dave_, always hiding from view, had decided the boy would be his next victim. As Dave's body began growing older, the Pokémon had discarded the body and remained in its regular form, always looking out for the black haired boy, whom he had once saved. On the first day of Ash Ketchum's journey when he became of age, the creature had made its appearance to him and continued to do so through the years… Until now.

***end flashback***

Ho-oh smirked to himself and stared at the pokeball at his side. Soon he would have to enter that wretched thing. But it was necessary to get Ash through the tournament… To get him to the most successful moment in Ash's career. If it went as planned, Ho-oh would be able to change… If it didn't work… Well then Ash would have to be taken by force, as what had happened to Dave…

………………

As the group pushed through the crowd, May had caught a glimpse of green hair in the midst of trainers and had, unnoticed, parted herself from her friends. May began pushing through the people, whom all were cheering loudly for Professor Oak, pleading him for autographs and tips. Finally, after losing her bandana (she had extras), a piece of her left sock, and the zipper on her waist purse, May had been able to catch up with the patch of green… It was standing a few feet away. May crept closer and prodded the person's shoulder.

"Hey, Dr—" May began when the person turned and she gasped, "Harley?!? What are you doing dressed up as Drew?!"

Harley giggled maliciously at the sight of the disheveled and confused girl and touched the short green wig happily, "it worked didn't it, love?"

The man whipped off the 'Drew' attire which was now replaced by a tight green suit and purple hair, the Cacnea-like hat bobbing on his head.

May nodded slowly and looked around, "Well I really should—"

"Don't go!" Harley grabbed her hands and blinked, "we simply must catch up, I haven't seen you since the last Pokémon contest, but you were always with Drew—"

"Jealous?" A shorter, green haired boy appeared beside May, "what are you doing here? Coming to cheat some more?"

"Some more? Oh dear boy I simply have no IDEA what you're talking about!" Harley gave an airy laugh and grabbed May's left wrist, pulling her in a different direction, "come May let's leave this—"

Suddenly Drew's hand reached out and took hold of May's right wrist and held her in place, "May doesn't have to go anywhere with you."

May blushed and looked back and forth at both males, "uhh… Drew?"

"May stay out of this," Drew replied curtly and she face-faulted, slightly confused.

"Sure because this has nothing to do with me right?" May scratched her head after they both let go of her wrists.

"Well excuse me, trying to defend your rival I see?" Harley's eyebrows rose, "interesting! Well I'm not going to leave so easily, boy, are you suggesting a Pokémon battle?"

"If that's what it takes to get you off our backs," Drew nodded calmly, "outside then?"

"Done," Harley lead May and Drew out the Pokémon Center.

………….

"Professor?" Ash had caught up to Professor Oak and was walking at his pace in front of his friends.

"Yes Ash?" Oak smiled down at the boy and prodded his watch, "I think you're wondering if it's time to look at the pairings?"

"Why, yes, sir," Ash grinned at him, "Do you think, if you don't mind, that I could take advantage of this and get to the front of the line to consult Nurse Joy?"

"My dear boy," Oak chuckled and pointed at the open desk, Joy behind it, "go right ahead."

Ash punched the air happily and Pikachu cheered on his hat. They both zoomed to the nurse who was happily ready to answer his queries.

"Nurse Joy, I'm Ash Ketchum, may I please see my opponent for tomorrow?" Ash asked excitedly, prodding the desk with his palm impatiently.

"Of course," Nurse Joy laughed at his happiness, "there you are…"

She turned the screen on her computer for Ash to see and he drew closer to it. On the right side was his determined face with his name under it and on the left was a blonde haired girl, her hair pulled back in a tight and long ponytail, wearing a gray sweater with a lightning bolt in the center. Below the photograph was the name 'Karley Bolt'.

"Karley Bolt?" Ash repeated rather loudly.

"Yes, who's calling me?" A perky voice behind him asked.

Ash turned and saw the girl in the photograph, now standing before him. She sported the same sweater, her pants as gray as her top.

"You're—" Ash started.

"My opponent? Yes, I know," the girl waved it off and stuck out a hand for him to shake.

"Well it's nice to—" Ash pressed his hand into hers and instantly felt a shock surge through his body, "hey!"

Karley giggled at him, "gets 'em every time! Sorry Ash Ketchum, that's just my signature move, I like to 'shock' people."

She winked at him and replaced the buzzer in her pocket, "anyway, it'll be a pleasure battling you tomorrow, the battle's at noon so make sure to get plenty of rest."

"You sound like my mother," Ash muttered before nodding, "yeah, Pikachu and I will be ready!"

"Pikachu?" Karley noticed the small Pokémon at Ash's feet and her grin widened, "electric, huh? Just my type!"

"Your type?" Ash exchanged uneasy glances with Pikachu.

"Yeah, I'm really into electric types," she gave him a final smile and disappeared back into the crowd, "see ya!"

"Uhh… bye?" Ash scratched his head and stared after her, _why do girls have to be so weird?_

……………….

Misty watched Ash run off with Pikachu and exchanged knowing glances with Richie before following Professor Oak behind the front desk and through black doors that read 'Employees Only'. The room resembled that of the high-tech area Professor Oak had shown Misty at the Gilmaxter in Pacifidlog. There was a giant screen in the center and many people were sitting in front of the screen analyzing different scenes depicted on it.

"Er, what's this, Professor Oak?" Misty asked, blinking.

"This, Misty, is where police of Evergrande watch different areas of the city. As we speak, cameras are filming everything going on from the forest to the port," Professor Oak nodded proudly, "yup, all this for the tournament!"

"That's really cool," Richie grinned and Sparky jumped off his shoulder, running to the people, inspecting what they did, "looks like Sparky thinks this is cool too!"

A voice behind them cleared its throat and made the group turn. Misty exclaimed, smiling at the creature, not having any hard feelings toward the Pokémon that was currently disguised as its owner. Latias stepped back slightly at Misty's exclamation but at the sight of a smile, smiled back, waved slightly, and joined the group. Lily watched the Pokémon girl suspiciously with narrowed eyes but said nothing. The rest of the group simply nodded their acknowledgement and the Professor continued.

"Anyway, this is also the room where I want us to meet up if something were to happen that separates the group or an emergency that forces us to evacuate the island quickly, alright?" Professor Oak looked around at the group and spread out his arms happily as the door opened once more, "Ah, finally!"

Ash grinned back at the Professor and closed the door behind him, "sorry Professor, I was just talking to my opponent for tomorrow, Karley Bolt!"

"That's wonderful that you're bonding with new people already Ash," Max nodded his appreciation.

Misty simply snorted and shook her head, "that or maybe he just wanted to get the girl to spill her tactics!"

"Hey!" Ash glared at Misty and walked over to her, "I don't cheat like that!"

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Uhuh."

"I DON'T!"

"Of course," their friends sweat dropped in the background.

"Grrr," Ash's face turned slightly red from anger, "scrawny!"

"Wannabe!"

"Loser!"

"Git!" They were now forehead to forehead.

"Carrothead!"

"Melonhead!"

"Er…." Ash wrecked his brain for more insults.

"Run out of comebacks already, have you?" Misty asked triumphantly and stood back with her hands on her hips, "I think you used to know a lot more back when you weren't so bigheaded… Oh, wait, you've always been bigheaded!"

"Leave me alone!" Ash exclaimed angrily and crossed his arms, an exasperated looking Pikachu on his head, "you're just jealous!"

"Of what? Bigheadedness?"

"No, the fact that I'm just a better and more experienced trainer now."

Misty face faulted, but had to admit that although he was as childish as ever, he had gotten a lot better at battling, "alright, alright Ash."

Misty smiled as Ash's face lit up. Someone had to be the bigger person, right?

"Uhh… guys?" Tracey's voice brought them back down to reality, "the Professor was saying…"

Ash and Misty blushed and stepped away from each other, muttering, "sorry."

"Anyway," the Professor tried again to continue, "I wanted to explain to you that if something were to happen where we needed a quick getaway, I want you all to meet back here in this room… If someone steps in the way and won't let you, do what you must to get in… This room will protect you and I mean this in the most serious terms. Strange things can happen when there's a Pokémon League, especially in the Hoenn region."

The group was silent, exchanging glances. Ash opened his mouth to ask but Professor Oak immediately replied.

"In due time I'll explain to you how the room is protective but for now, we shall feast at the Gilmaxter hotel and then you all may go up to your rooms and watch movies or whatever young people these days do."

And with that, Professor Oak led them out of the room, through the Pokémon Center, onto a tram, and they soon arrived back at the Gilmaxter.

…………..

"Ready to lose Drew?" Harley smirked and took out a Pokeball, staring intently at his opponent.

"Hmm not quite," Drew frowned and calmly repeated the rules, "one on one, if I win you leave us alone, if you will—"

"I get to spend as much time with May as I want," Harley winked at the girl who sweat dropped.

May moved awkwardly to the side and watched the two boys stand 50 feet apart. The trainers who had already found out their opponents' names from the Pokémon Center had stopped to watch the sudden battle, some more curious than others.

"Come on out, Roselia!" Drew was the first to begin and a green Pokémon with roses for hands appeared gracefully.

"You're going to be obvious Drew? Well I can be pretty obvious too!" Harley kissed the pokeball, did a spin and threw it, "I choose you, Cacturne!"

His signature Pokémon joined the scene sporting its green hat and scarecrow-like features. May was slightly taken aback by the aggressiveness between the two trainers. This was about her, for crying out loud, why was it so serious? She then remembered Drew's conversation on the boat to Evergrande. Something was different about him. She found herself staring at Drew who looked back and held her gaze until May snapped out of it.

"Are we going to battle or are you going to ogle at her all day?" Harley demanded angrily and immediately launched the first attack, "Cacturne, use pin missile!"

Cacturne did as it was told and began to shoot white, thin needles at Roselia.

"Roselia, use petal dance to block the pins," Drew reacted as confidently as usual and his Pokémon easily blocked the attack.

"Fast little thing, aren't you?" Harley sneered at Roselia, "Cacturne, jump in the air and use poison sting!"

The Pokémon launched itself into the air with one quick swoop and began shooting its stings at Roselia from all different directions. Without being told to do anything, Roselia jumped from side to side, avoiding the hits.

When Cacturne reached the floor, Drew took his shot, "Roselia tackle Cacturne."

Because this happened within seconds, Harley had no time to react and thus, Cacturne flew into the air once more, now propelled by the opponent.

"Roselia, petal dance on Cacturne to keep it secured, then poison sting!" Drew stared at the two Pokémon and watched as Roselia did as it was told.

While Cacturne flew across the threshold, Roselia engulfed it in petals and then shot poison at the extremely distraught Pokémon. Harley barred his teeth in anger but wasn't sure what to do. By the time Cacturne fell to a stop, it was obvious who the victor was. Drew smiled and returned Roselia while Harley dejectedly called back his Cacturne. May came closer to Drew and looked expectantly to see what would happen.

"Alright fine, fine you win, little green-head," Harley frowned and looked toward May, "no hard feelings."

"Ummm," she looked at him unsurely but before she could say anything more, Harley was gone.

She turned to her rival/friend and thanked him. He shrugged it off and dug into his pocket to produce a rose. May took it automatically and grinned.

"Do you do that to everyone or just me?" She indicated to the flower.

Drew closed his eyes and smiled, "no, just you."

He opened his eyes looked at her once more and walked off. May stood there; looking more lost than ever and remembered her friends.

"Oh man, they're probably already back at the Gilmaxter!" With that she rushed off into the night.

………….

After everyone was seated and comfortable, Latias asked Ash with her motions to follow her to the entrance of the hotel. Ash shrugged and followed. When they were outside, he turned to her.

"So what's up? Anything new with Ho-oh?" Ash remembered, "I'm really sorry for completely forgetting about him, I've been so busy with all these problems, one which _you_ started, by the way."

Latias frowned and looked slightly sad, shaking her head in an apologizing manner, "la la la… Latias!"

"Oh I forgive you," Ash smiled, "looks like Misty forgave you as well… Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Latias nodded and took out a sheet of paper, handing it to Ash quickly. He took it and his grin widened, looking up excitedly.

"So I get to use him? I guess that's what training involves…" Ash exclaimed happily, knowing this was his ticket to win the League, "but I don't think I should use him in the first match… I mean, wouldn't that cause suspicion?"

Latias nodded her head in agreement and pointed at different parts of the page. Ash saw that each explained different attacks and ways to use Ho-oh.

"Thanks," Ash smiled at her, pulling Latias into a hug, "tell Ho-oh I'm very thankful and willing to help in any way."

Latias blushed slightly into his shoulder and pulled away, forcing a smile. Then she made a yawning noise and pointed to a point in the city, indicating it was time for her to leave. Ash grinned at her and waved as the Pokémon transformed and disappeared into the night. When she was gone, Ash folded the paper into his pocket and walked back in, quite satisfied. Latias, on the other hand, was looking very determined and slightly sad. Ash considered her a friend and so did Misty—the redhead had even forgiven her… Latias tried to shake these thoughts off but was unable. This internal struggle between what was right and what she wanted was getting harder by the second.

………………..

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was sitting quite bored at the edge of the Evergrande forest, over viewing the city.

"We're never gonna get Pikachu!" Jesse complained loudly, sitting between her two comrades on the grassy floor.

"Don't worry Jesse," her British male counterpart tried to comfort her, "the bird said we'd get it and then we'll be on our way! Patience, remember?"

"And then the Boss will finally love me!" Meowth daydreamed happily, slightly dazed, "Persian will be nothing compared to me when I bring him Pikachu!"

The small cat-like Pokémon imagined the scene:

_Meowth approached the Team Rocket boss cautiously, in his hands a calm, uncharacteristic Pikachu. Giovanni sat curiously and watched the Pokémon enter with the other Pokémon in hand._

"_Good job Meowth, you really are the most amazing pet ever, please stand right next to me forever, this stupid Persian needs to leave, now," Giovanni stood and clapped his hands, a group of workers entered and took the Persian, which glared at Meowth, away._

_Meowth grinned happily and left the Pikachu on the group, running to stand by its master._

"_Good Meowth," Giovanni pet the Pokémon that began purring happily when all of a sudden it was shocked by the Pikachu._

Meowth snapped out of it as Jesse and James wacked him across the head.

"What do you mean 'YOU'LL bring him Pikachu'?!" Jesse looked angrily at Meowth and crossed her arms, "if anyone's going to bring him Pikachu and get rewarded it'll be us!"

Jesse and James leaned against each other and began to daydream as well.

"_You've done such a great job at recovering this Pikachu that I think you two deserve a reward," laughed Giovanni very un-Giovanni-like with an unconscious Pikachu in his arms._

_Jesse and James' eyes sparkled with delight at what they might receive._

"_Congratulations, I'm resigning and appointing you two as heads of Team Rocket!" With that, the former boss got up and left, leaving his servants to dress Jesse and James in king and queen attire._

"_Yay we're bosses, we're bosses," Jesse and James pranced around in a circle of happiness._

"I meant us you dummies!" Meowth knocked them out of their daydream with a yell, "geez louise! You guys are slow."

"You wanna see slow?!" Jesse made a grab for the Pokémon but James restrained her.

"Calm down Jesse, just concentrate on what we're watching over!" James indicated to the moving bag at their feet, loud squeaks protruding from it.

"Shut up will you?!" Jesse leaned to the bag and took her anger put on it, "you'll be back to your stupid trainer soon enough!"

In her rant of anger, Jesse managed to kick the bag with such force that it went into the air and soared away from them. Team Rocket's jaws flew open as they watched the bag go… go… go until it was a speck. Then it was gone. James and Meowth turned slowly to Jesse who sweat dropped and giggled nervously.

"Let's not tell Ho-oh about this, huh guys?"

…………………

May had managed to return to the group just as they began to eat and Lily had dropped off Kimmy at her grandmother's restaurant. The table was large with Professor Oak at the front, Ash to the left of him and Tracey to the right. Pikachu sat on Ash's lap attentively. Next to Ash sat Misty, Max, May and Lily. On Tracey's left sat Brock, Richie and Georgio. Dr. Diloreto sat on the other side of the table next to Georgio and May. As Professor Oak bed everyone to dig in, Ash's mouth and hands were already moving, chugging and swallowing food as fast as he could go. Misty made a disgusted face and wiped her face with a napkin as pieces of meat and sauce fell on her face from Ash's speedy eating.

"For once you could pretend you're a person," she muttered sarcastically.

"Huh?" He leaned toward her to hear more clearly what she had said and in opening his mouth spit more pieces in her face.

Misty stood up looking very aggravated and pushed her chair aside, stomping out of the room loudly. As she slammed the door, everyone was silent and turned to Ash pointedly.

"Gwhat?" He raised his eyebrows and tried to swallow the last chunk of chicken before drinking down a full cup of soda.

"Go apologize to her!" May demanded, crossing her arms.

"You do eat kind of… messily," Lily admitted, looking at Ash sympathetically.

"Pika, pi," Pikachu looked up at his trainer honestly, agreeing with the others.

He scrunched up his face, slightly annoyed but sighed and stood, Pikachu jumping up from his lap onto the chair, "I guess you guys are right. Pikachu stay here with the others, I'll be right back…"

He walked out with a slouch and closed the door behind him soundlessly. Moments later Ash poked his head back through the door and looked at everyone suspiciously, warning them to save some food for him. The group chuckled softly and returned to their eating, curious to see if Ash would return in one piece.

Ash rubbed his arms as cold air hit him from outside. The night was calm and there was no movement except for the redhead sitting on the sidewalk, her arms around her knees, her feet shuffling from side to side awkwardly. Ash cleared his throat, stepping forward, and the girl froze. He walked to her side cautiously and sat down next to her, looking up at the sky. The moon was rather bright and stars sparkled among the city lights.

"Remember those nights when we were out camping in the mountains with Brock?" Ash spoke up, grinning at the memories, trying not to say anything that would anger his friend, "this looks like one of those nights."

Misty nodded and blinked a couple of times before looking down, thinking hard about something. Ash looked down at her and furrowed his eyebrows. Calmly he put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to meet his eyes suddenly and he asked her what was wrong. Misty was silent for a few seconds, lost in the serious gaze and opened her mouth to tell him. Suddenly there was a crash nearby and the sound of a Pokémon cry broke through the silence. Misty and Ash stood up and ran over to the area of the sound. As they drew closer, they realized it was a brown bag that had been ripped on the side. Protruding from the bag was a long blue tail with a bright blue ball at the end…

"AZURILL!" Misty ran to it and ripped open the rest of the bag forcefully.

The water Pokémon hopped into its owner's arms and shouted its name happily. Ash stood there with his jaw hanging down until he shook himself out of it and grinned, walking over to the happy pair. He rubbed his hand on the top of Azurill's head and looked at Misty who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey hand over the Azurill, you twerps!" Ash and Misty turned to see Team Rocket running over to them, stopping a few feet away.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed, standing up to block Misty and Azurill from view, "it was you who stole Azurill!"

The group looked at each other, regretting having said anything and rubbed their heads nervously. James laughed and sweat dropped, "we never said that, how could you think such a thing?"

"Oh please don't give me that," Ash took out a Pokeball and called his Sceptile out, ready to battle, "are you guys ever going to stop?"

"This is a mistake kid," Jesse said through gritted teeth but went to take out a Pokémon anyway.

"Oh yeah? Sceptile use solar beam!" Before Team Rocket could react, Sceptile had shot its attack and the group was blown into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Their voices faded until the thieves were gone.

"Thanks Ash," he turned to be greeted by Misty's warm smile.

He shrugged sheepishly and returned his Sceptile, walking back to the Gilmaxter with Misty and her Azurill.

"See? I told ya I'd get it back for you," he nudged her playfully.

"You didn't even get it back for me," she rolled her eyes at him, "Azurill fell from the sky."

"Well I did get rid of Team Rocket for you!" Ash replied heatedly.

"I know Ash, I was only kidding," she laughed wholeheartedly, "I'm really grateful."

Ash stopped at the door of the Gilmaxter and turned to his best friend, "what was it you were saying before Azurill turned up?"

Misty blushed deep red and put a hand behind her head, "it was nothing Ash."

…………..

Yay! Chapter 14 is finally done. I'll get on Chapter 15 immediately and hopefully have it up by next week :D I'm not giving up on Hero 3

Love you guys!

~m


End file.
